Hector and the Titans of Othrys: The Cursed Blade
by Shadeslayer113
Summary: Hector, the Son of Kronos, grew up ignorant of his heritage and loyal to the Olympians. When events at home drive him to camp, he finds himself being pulled headfirst into a conflict he had once considered distant and forgotten. Joined by Diego and Serenity, he must survive the struggle between Titans and Gods that wish to influence his destiny. Multiple OC's. AU
1. Humble Beginnings

**Shade: Welcome to the Cursed Blade. Some of you may have read the previous version. As I went back and reread it I began to feel that it was in desperate need of revision and later reviews reinforced that. So I'm back to square one. I hope to address some of the issues the previous version had, but I really don't plan on rewriting yet again so please have patience and leave reviews so I can improve going forward. To everyone, whether you like it or hate it, constructive criticism will make the next chapter better. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Humble Beginnings**

The Golden Age of the Titans has long passed. Zeus, together with his five siblings and numerous allies, sheared off the peak of Mt. Othrys and destroyed his father, Kronos. The Titan army was scattered, with many of them being confined to Tartarus like Hyperion and others locked away in prisons like Atlas and his daughters. The defeat of the Titans heralded the beginning of the Age of the Gods. Since then, mankind has been protected by the gods in exchange for their belief and sacrifice. The only serious challenge to their rule occurred long ago when the Giants crawled out of Tartarus to destroy the gods but were destroyed themselves. The cycle of vengeance had ended with Zeus and the Olympians solidified their hold over the world, confident that there was no longer a threat to their reign.

They were wrong.

Though the Titans had been defeated, they were not gone forever. Many of the peaceful Titans continued to live in the shadow of Olympus, quietly making their way in the world. Most of the Titans that fought the Olympians continue to exist, bound and forgotten, but not destroyed. And despite being slain and shredded by Zeus, the Titan king Kronos had not faded. It took thousands of years, but his essence has gathered back together to form consciousness. Whether from fear or arrogance, the gods did not prepare for their old enemy's return. Divided by petty arguments, many of their number have lost faith in Olympus. In the hearts of minor gods and forgotten demigods resentment burned, providing fertile soil for the whispers of Kronos.

At the end of the last World War, the gods were presented with a prophecy foretelling the salvation or destruction of Olympus at the hands of a demigod child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. Rather than prepare, they opted to repeat the mistakes of the past and attempt to prevent the prophecy by swearing an oath to sire no more children. They failed to acknowledge that the weave of Fate could not be prevented, a lesson Kronos had learned well. Knowing that the oath would be broken, he set in motion the wheels that would bring him victory over his traitorous children.

Deep beneath the earth, deeper than even the Underworld, lay a pit that had been the root of evil since the beginning of all things. Tartarus. A desolate wasteland of rock spires, pools of lava, clouds of toxic gas, and bristling with monsters and cruel curses. A place even the gods fear to tread, despite their preference to keep their enemies down there. In a far corner of the pit, a moat of lava surrounds tall bronze walls. A prison for the worst enemies of the gods. Within the enclosure, five beings stand together. Four of them stood over ten feet tall and radiated power, though they seemed greatly diminished from so long in the pit. The fifth, shortest of them all, was not physical at all but resembled a spirit. He shone a dull gold, being far too weak to assume a physical form. Despite being the smallest and weakest present, the other four gave deference to him.

One, a figure wearing navy blue armor and holding a helmet with rams horns tucked under his arm, pointed at another, "Surely you can't agree with this Koios. It will be years before we can influence them, enough time for them to be indoctrinated by the gods."

Koios, a pale Titan with snow-white hair and frost covering his body, replied, "That is a possibility Krios but one dependent on the gods bothering to indoctrinate them. More likely they would simply vaporize what they view to be a potential threat. On the other hand, they would possess a freedom and flexibility we simply cannot exert. It will be some time before we can return and even then, we cannot break the ancient laws without consequence. What do you think Iapetus?"

Before Iapetus could reply another figure jumped in, golden armor shining and radiating heat. "If Kronos believes this is necessary then there is no need to debate the pros and cons. Our immortal children have already proven themselves to be traitors by siding with the gods or simply refusing to help us. I for one would be glad to have at least one loyal offspring, even if they are mortal. Besides, why would we second guess the man who brought about our golden age to begin with?"

"Because Hyperion," Iapetus began. "We should not forget that he is the reason we are down here instead of ruling the world. That said, "He returned his attention to the glowing spirit. "we will need all the allies we can get. The gods are divided true, but if they could betray one side could they not betray the other? We need reliable forces, ones that will stay true to our side. Besides, they can help us solidify our rule after the war. My only concern is **your** offspring brother. Our father's curse may still apply."

The glowing spirit replied, "That curse was broken when Zeus slew me. The child will not be compelled by the cycle as Zeus was." He scanned the four before him. "It is a gamble, but I foresee the demigods will be a stronger force than they appear. They possess a fraction of their parents' power yet can move unseen among mortals. We need an appropriate counter. Any other objections?"

The four remained silent, then Hyperion turned to the spirit. "Lord Kronos, should our offspring prove loyal, will you allow them to live? I care not for the fate of the rest of the mortals, but I still wish a child of my own, one who will not turn as Selene and Helios did."

Kronos gave a nod. "Mortal they will be, but they will bear Titan blood. And the Golden Age was meant for all Titans."

He raised his hands and began to chant in the Old Tongue of the Protogenoi. One by one each of the five glowed. Far above on the surface world all Titans, bound and free, glowed as well. In the Underworld too, the River Styx began to shine as the old magic coursed through its waters. Returning to the pit, Kronos brought his hands down and clasped them together, the tempo of the chant increasing. From each being a small glowing light appeared, a fraction of their essence. Kronos moved his hands as if shaping clay; his chant began to crescendo. Upon the final syllable, a brilliant flash erupted from the lights. For a brief moment, an infant was visible where each light hovered, then the light returned as a ball around each infant and shot up, away from the pit and into the mortal world.

Drained Kronos dropped his hands. "It is done."

Koios nodded, his eyes still trained on the ceiling of the cavern where the balls disappeared. "We only have one shot. Ananke, let this work."

**Twelve Years Later**

Hector carefully traced his way through the snowbound forest. The dirt trail that marked the path was buried deep underneath the snow but the chiseled marks in the trees guided him to the river. He had set the lines late yesterday and now it was time to see if any salmon had taken the bait.

The sun shone pale on the snow, providing plenty of light as it reflected off the white surface but little heat or comfort. The trees' branches were weighed down by the snowfall and the forest was quiet and still. The only sound came from the soft crunch of snow beneath Hector's feet and the murmuring of a river ahead of him.

Hector was twelve years old, though he was tall for his age and carried himself with more confidence than you would expect from a child. Thick, black hair was hidden by a fur hood and a lean, muscular build was obscured by a heavy jacket. Thick pants and tall boots kept the snow from getting to his feet, and amber eyes searched for the marks on the trees and for any signs of predators. A small water-proof pack hung from one shoulder.

Growing up in the mountains Hector was compelled to learn basic survival the moment he was old enough. While his mother accomplished the more difficult tasks associated with getting food or keeping their home livable Hector gradually took on more responsibility for their home. While she was out hunting for elk, he made simple traps and lines to get smaller prey, gathered wood for the fire, or simply cleaned the home. Sometimes he envied the classmates who spoke of the appliances they had to do chores or being able to simply go to a restaurant for dinner, but he wouldn't trade his life out here for anything.

Approaching the river, he was pleased to see the line was taught. He eased his way closer to the bank, mindful of his steps. A slip would send him tumbling to the river, and the cold water could quickly give him hypothermia, an experience he would rather not relive. He looked down into the water and saw a foot-long salmon hooked onto the line. He reached into his pack and grabbed a hook, then used it to lift the string and fish out of the water. It began wriggling wildly as soon as it felt open air. He laid it on the ground and used the hook to stab into its head, making it stop moving. He quickly reset the line, then picked up the fish and made his way back home.

His way back was faster than the way to the river, spurred by a desire to avoid any predators. His mother had warned him against taking too long to get back, since the less he had fresh meat in the open air the better. Soon he reached a small cabin in the woods. The trees were cut back 50 feet in every direction from the house, and a small column of smoke coiled from the chimney. Stomping his boots on the porch to knock off loose snow, he stepped inside.

He stepped into a living room with old furniture cluttered into the available space. A sofa took up a wall and a small reading chair sat next to the window. A brazier, filled with coals but unlit stood next to a dining table with three stools around it A kitchen lay along the left wall with a wood fire stove and grill sitting next to each other, a pantry on the other side. To his right a doorframe stood empty, leading to his and his mother's rooms along with a simple bathroom. He lay the fish down on the counter and began to take off his jacket and hood. As he hung them up he heard footsteps on the porch. The door swung open and a woman stepped into the cabin, quiver on her back and a silver bow in her hand.

Naomi was tall and lean, somewhere in her 20's and beautiful. Dark brown hair was drawn back into a ponytail that hung over her shoulder and her face was angled, almost elvish. Warm, brown eyes lit up when she saw Hector and she smiled, "Anything today?"

Hector beamed. "I got one today! Did you have any luck Mom?"

Naomi sighed as she hung up her silver parka. "Almost had one but then the herd got spooked by something. Wanted to track them further but like I've told you," she looked him in the eyes, "a hunter should always know when to turn back, otherwise they get into trouble they can't get out of."

She stepped into the kitchen and quickly rinsed her hands. "Come here, Hector."

He stood up and rinsed as well before helping her clean and cook the fish. Naomi pulled out some potatoes and greens from the pantry. Hector was surprised. "Where did you find those?"

Naomi grinned. "Your Aunt Luna brought them in. You would know that if you weren't hibernating this morning."

Hector pouted as Naomi laughed. "I was tired from gathering the wood!"

Naomi rolled her eyes at his excuse. They sat at the table while Naomi got the brazier going. When the flame was steady and the food ready Naomi slid off some of her plate into the fire, where it disappeared. "For Artemis."

Hector copied her action. "For Artemis."

Despite believing in the Greek gods it was difficult for him to say the words. He always felt a slight reluctance when making the offering, though he chalked it down to being a boy when Artemis hates men. Even so, hunting was what put food on the table and Naomi reassured him that being a hunter meant he was under the goddesses' protection.

They ate in silence for a while then Naomi began, "Are you ready to head back to school?"

Hector shook his head no, then yes. At Naomi's raised eyebrow he sheepishly explained, "I really don't want more homework, but I know Diego will be waiting. Can't let him suffer math class alone."

Naomi shook her head muttering "Boys". She seemed to think for a while, then told him. "I've made a decision. Regarding your request at the beginning of the break."

Hector tried not to look too eager as Naomi finished, "I've decided to let you go on the field trip to the museum with the rest of the class."

Hector couldn't restrain it. "YES!"

"However,"

His face fell while Naomi smirked, "I will quiz you on what you learned when you get back."

"Aww, why?"

"Because I know that you mainly want to go because Diego is going. I want to make sure you're paying attention rather than just talking with your friend." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't want another note from Ms. Hopkins about you misbehaving, alright?"

Hector opened his mouth to argue that Ms. Hopkins wasn't being fair, then closed it. He knew arguing with Naomi wouldn't get him anywhere except grounded. "Alright, Mom."

Naomi smiled. "Good, now wash up and go to bed. We'll be getting an early start to get you to the bus on time."

Hector cleaned up and went through his nightly routine. He climbed into bed and pulled up the covers. Soon enough the light in the house dimmed as Naomi put out the brazier, then he heard her footsteps as she went to bed. The wind whistling around the cabin was the only noise he could hear after that. He briefly considered staying up and reading by moonlight, but last time the trip was miserable because he was exhausted. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, slipping off into his dreams.

_Hector opened his eyes to see the ocean roaring around him. Shocked he scrambled to his feet, spinning around in place. He was standing on a rocky outcrop in the ocean and in the far distance he could see tall cliffs that were jagged as if they had just been thrust up. The wind howled and thunder boomed. Lightning crackled across the sky and the waves surged and tossed, somehow breaking around but not over the island._

_ He turned back into the sea and saw at the crest of an enormous wave a man standing upon it. No, riding it. His lower torso seemed to morph into a scaly tail, and a glowing green trident was clasped in his hand. His eyes were trained upward and he growled, "How dare you accuse me?"_

_ Hector followed his gaze to the clouds where another man stood with one arm to his side and the other pointing down with condemnation at the first. "You have always been jealous of me. You want the throne for yourself." _

_ "I am not a thief!"_

_ "You are not just a thief but a liar too!"_

_ The two bickered back and forth, and at the edge of Hector's hearing, a dark voice chuckled from deep below the sea. His vision swam and he stood in an elaborate garden._

_ Two figures, one male and the other female, stood in front of him. He couldn't make out their features but one glowed gold and the other silver. The gold one, at teenage height, said, "I know how you feel but we don't have a say! Athena has made up her mind and Father won't stop her."_

_ The silver figure, the size of a young girl responded, "If she continues, she could ruin everything! If the gods try to kill them, they will turn to the only other place they can. I won't allow it!"_

_ The first replied, "You know the ancient laws. No interference."_

_ The second, "So what would you have me do? Just stand aside and do nothing? He already fears me on instinct. If she does anything, he will think that fear is justified and I won't be able to bring him back."_

_ The first again, "We can only have faith in them. We brought them to good parents, and you know better than anyone their morals are strong. We just need to wait until they cross our paths. I've seen it sis, they'll be fine. _

_ The second grumbled, "Don't call me sis." She sighed and continued, "I hope you're right."_

_ The dream faded away, leaving Hector with a brief vision of a black throne inlaid with gold and jewels._


	2. Out of the Wild

**Out of the Wild**

It was still dark when Hector awoke from his dreams. Moonlight poured through the single window, bathing the room in silver light. Hector slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. _What was that?_

He tried to remember but the details were rapidly fading from his mind. He glanced over at the clock. 4:30 am. Naomi would be coming at 5 am, causing him to groan at the lost sleep. _Might as well get ready._

He pulled off the covers and sleepily got ready for the morning. Once he was dressed and brushed his teeth, he looked around the room. Quilted covers lay on top of a worn mattress in a wooden frame. A rug covered most of the floor. A coat rack stood in the corner next to his dresser. On top of the dresser were various trinkets he had collected: a few rocks he had broken to find crystals inside, a tooth from a mountain lion that Naomi had saved him from, a Rubik cube that Diego had given as a birthday present (though it never had more than one side completed.) His favorite though, was a small silver coin, a drachma, given to him by his Aunt Luna. He picked it up from the counter and examined it, a small smile on his face.

Greek characters were inscribed around the edge of the coin. On one side, a wolf was carved into it with stars swirling above. On the other side, an alpha symbol occupied the face. Aunt Luna told him she had found it in Ephesus, in the ruins of the Temple of Artemis. She told him she had never seen another, and it was likely the only one of its kind. She gave it to him, "for luck" she said. As he set the coin back on the dresser, footsteps alerted him to Naomi's approach. She poked her head in the room and quirked an eyebrow. "Early start, or did you neglect to sleep?"

Hearing the slight tone of disapproval in the latter part of her question, Hector was quick to defend himself. "Strange dream, but I don't remember it well," he sheepishly replied.

A flicker of surprise crossed Naomi's face but she hid it so quickly that Hector was unsure if he had seen it at all. "I see. Well, finish getting ready, then meet me in the kitchen."

She turned and left the room. Hector walked over to the desk in his room and opened the drawers. He filled his bag with the school books he had set aside. _Science…Math…English…_ as he put the last one away, he turned his attention to the last book in the drawer. It had a tattered black cover and yellowed pages. _"Greek Mythology"_ was inscribed with golden ink on the spine. He picked up and opened the book, scanning through the pages. It held almost all of the stories about the gods and heroes, from the Golden Age of the Titans to Jason and the Argonauts. He was about to place the book back into the desk, hesitated, then placed it in the bag as well. _Perhaps this will help me if I can't remember the museum trip too well._

He met Naomi in the kitchen. She had her hands folded under her chin while she glared at the table. She seemed both angry and deep in thought. Hector cautiously approached. "Is everything o.k. Mom?"

Naomi started and blinked at Hector, the cloud passing. "Nothing Hector, nothing at all. I'm fine."

Inwardly Hector frowned. Naomi usually wasn't secretive with her thoughts. Shaking it off as unimportant he joined her for a quick breakfast, then together they left the cabin.

Outside, the world had gone silent. The carpet of snow on the ground seemed to absorb ambient sound, and the air was disturbed only by the flutter of an owl's wings. Naomi strung her bow and locked the door. Then she turned and motioned for Hector to follow her, bow and three arrows in her left hand.

Like the path to the river, the path out of the valley was marked by runes in the bark of the trees. Hector stayed close to Naomi who kept him close while constantly scanning their surroundings. As they walked, a rosy glow slowly shone from behind the mountains.

After two hours of walking (with a short break for Hector to catch his breath), they reached a paved road that looped partly into the mountain valley only to turn back out. A tall metal post marked the stop. This was the point of furthest settlement for a long time, making it the end of the bus line. It was nearing 7 am, and Hector could see the headlights from the bus coming up. Because the road looped around, he was in the middle of the list of stops, the only reason the bus bothered coming out this way. As Hector stood their Naomi turned him around to face her again. "Be good at school, stay out of trouble."

Hector smiled at her. "I will. Be careful Mom. I'll see you in May."

Naomi smiled, then her face turned serious. "Hector, if anything happens while you're in school, anything at all, you need to write home. Do you understand?"

Hector was taken aback. "Of course, but- "

"No buts Hector. I'll explain later but you need to be careful, understand?"

Despite phrasing it like a question Naomi said it like a statement. Hector nodded. "Understood."

The bus was almost at the stop, so Naomi slipped back to the forest. Hector waited, disquieted by Naomi's behavior this morning. As the bus rolled up, Hector stepped on board, nodding to the driver as he did. The driver gave a yawn in reply. "How you kids can be up this early I'll never understand. Must come with being young."

Hector made a show of nodding while quietly ignoring the driver. He took a look around and saw the bus about a quarter-full; most of the kids have taken an entire seat to continue sleeping. In the back though, he saw the face he was looking for. Hector smiled and walked to the back. "Hey Diego!"

Diego drowsily smiled back and took his feet off the seat opposite the aisle from him. "Hey mountain boy. Ready to rejoin civilization?"

Hector rolled his eyes and sat in the now vacant seat as the bus began to move again. "That joke was old two years ago military brat. You need a better one."

Diego waved it off with a yawn. "Maybe later. Only half-awake now."

Diego was the same age as Hector, but was a few inches taller, with tanned skin and dark, curly hair. His face was chiseled but still held the baby fat of youth. Orange eyes seemed to dance with flames, offset by an easy grin. Both of them were strong but where Hector was lean and fast Diego was broader and more heavily built for his age. Diego lived with his father Ajax, a Navy seaman on the naval base during the school breaks. Then while Diego is living at the school dormitory, Ajax will leave on whatever ship he is stationed on. Diego and Hector have known each other for years and despite a rough start, a year ago events occurred that would bind them together. Now Hector was proud to consider Diego his closest friend.

Diego and Hector made small talk for a while before inevitably Diego succumbed to sleep. Hector quietly laughed when he realized Diego had drifted off mid-conversation. He looked out the window, watching the forests give way to farms, and finally to the suburbs. The bus traces a route around the major cities, eventually turning back to the country. Around 9 am, the bus reaches its destination: McKlellan's Academy for Gifted Youth, a private school where students live for the entire semester. Diego and Hector took most of their classes together, and after the events of last year, they managed to dorm together this year. Hector gently shook Diego awake. "Come on, let's get moving."

Diego stirred. "I hate mornings…"

Hector grinned and stood up to leave, Diego following.

They were guided to their room and overseen as they moved back in. Hector lined up his books while Diego stored a chessboard under his bed. Their first day back proceeded as expected, with their teachers focusing on basic review to jog their students' memory. Well, except for one.

"Put your books away! Pencils on the desk! Quiz for a major grade in 1 minute!"

Mrs. Hopkins, or as Diego referred to her, "The Devil's Ex-Wife, cause even he couldn't stand her." A tall woman, with a fierce gaze and the skin plastered to her bones, she looked like she had been mummified and then resurrected to haunt the school. A hooked nose extended over a thin mouth and fingers that flexed in a claw shape. Universally hated by the student body she ran her classroom with an iron fist and dealt out detentions with such frequency the office kept a classroom set aside from the normal detentions for her use. Diego and Hector were her favorite targets which baffled them. Despite Diego's occasional pranks and Hector's tendency to get smart, neither dared to push her limits, only that of other teachers. Despite this, she seemed to have gone on crusade from the moment they entered her classroom.

She scowled at them as they entered. "Late!"

Her shrill voice tore at their eardrums. "Detention Friday night for both of you."

They both nodded mutely as they moved to their seats and pulled out pencils for the test.

"Ignoring a teacher? Detention for the weekend. Shall I continue?"

"No, ma'am." Diego and Hector replied in unison. She glared at them, daring them to give her a reason to extend and appearing disappointed when none was forthcoming. She turned back on her heel and grabbed a stack of papers from her desk. "Let's see what your vacant heads managed to retain. I hope I'll get at least one passing grade this class, though I doubt it."

The rest of the class was silent, pencils scratching against the paper as Mrs. Hopkins stalked back and forth. A minute before the bell she barked, "Time!"

As she collected the papers she counted off, "Failed, Failed, did you even look at the paper, fail… Hector!"

He froze at the doorway and returned to her. "Yes ma'am."

She leaned in; eyes narrowed. "You think you're pretty clever, don't you? The rest of the class failed while you got an A. You must have cheated and looked at the answer key beforehand. For cheating, you get a 0."

A look of utter outrage crossed Diego's face and he opened his mouth to speak, but Hector cut him off. He felt his own temper rise, but his mother's lessons on how to manage anger helped him pull back control. "That's a severe accusation, and as I recall one that requires the accused to go straight to the dean."

Hector met Mrs. Hopkins eyes. There was something unnatural in her gaze, something that was too predatory to be human. "So, out of respect for your decision, when would be a convenient time for you? I will be more than happy to arrange the meeting with the dean since I know you are a very busy woman."

The look in her eyes went beyond hatred, but the implied threat of reporting to the dean kept her from lashing out. "Perhaps I…leapt to conclusions. I will consider this matter and if I decide there is no alternative, I will bring you to the dean. Now get out of my classroom."

Diego and Hector made a hasty exit. Once safely away, Diego gave a low impressed whistle. "Dude, that was awesome! I've never even heard of her being shut down. You'll be the hero of the school!"

Hector winced. "If word gets out, she will have to inflict retribution to protect her reputation. Please keep it quiet?"

Diego mimed zipping his mouth shut, bringing a relieved smile to Hector's face. "Thanks."

Late that night, Diego and Hector were playing chess by lamplight. As usual, the two were closely matched. Diego played strategically, and his moves resembled organized advances and reprisals on the battlefield. Hector, on the other hand, had a more tactical sense. His army was layered with traps, as moving one piece created double or triple threats or allowing one to remain in danger as bait to bring a stronger piece from the back lines to the front. This forced Diego to reevaluate every piece he took and frequently make sacrifices for every move.

The two were quiet for a while when Diego broke the silence. "Living in the valley, what's it like?"

Hector paused to consider, then moved his knight to fork two of Diego's pieces. "It's peaceful, quiet, but dangerous. We don't face the constant traffic and pollution of the city, but we are exposed to predators that normally don't approach cities, and if we are in trouble, we are miles from help. It's relaxing to be surrounded by nature but it takes a lot of hard work. Why do you ask?"

Diego moves to counter the fork, defending his other piece and applying more pressure to Hector's king. "My dad is going on another tour, but it will last an extra month into the summer. They are going to send me to my grandparents."

"What's so bad about that?" Hector slips his knight into Diego's back ranks, disrupting his supporting units.

"Other than them living overseas in Italy? And them ignoring my existence except to feed me and make sure I'm still alive?" Diego rallied his units to drive Hector's knight back. "I was hoping that maybe…"

"You could stay with me?" Hector made a capture with his pawn, delaying Diego's advance and opening up a file for his rook.

Diego nodded. "I know it's a lot to ask but I was hoping." He shook his head and used his own rooks to smash a path through Hector's pawn line. "Stupid idea."

"Not stupid at all. I'd be glad to have you over. I need Mom's permission though, and you will be working hard. We have to get our food ourselves and maintain the house. No modern conveniences or comforts." Hector slipped his king out an escape route, placing it among his pieces and sheltered by a pawn chain.

Diego slowly grinned. "Dad warned me about that. He said it would be good for me though. Did you know he and Naomi were in contact?" Diego used his bishops as long artillery to cut through Hector's pawns.

Hector let his own grin show. "I think it started last year. But who knows? Maybe they've known each other a while." He moved his queen to skewer both Diego's rooks and bishops, putting a look of worry on Diego's face. "But it would be great to have you over."

Diego nodded, a grateful smile contrasting with his worried expression. "Thanks, Hector."

The two boys traded moves for a while before reaching a stalemate. With a promise of a rematch, they slipped into bed. While Diego was out like a light, Hector remained awake for a while, staring at the moon. Soon enough, he too slipped into the realm of dreams.


	3. Attempted Murder in the Museum

**Attempted Murder in the Museum**

As weeks passed the snows of winter gave way to the clear skies of spring. Hector and Diego quickly fell back into their school year routine, working together to study for their classes and prepare for exams. The day after their late-night conversation, Hector sent a letter on behalf of Diego back home to Naomi. Days seemed to crawl by as they eagerly awaited an answer. To their surprise, an envelope came that held letters from both Naomi and Ajax, arousing the curiosity and suspicion of the boys. They had little time to dwell on it as classwork began to mount and they eventually filed it away as a matter for summer.

Instead, their attention was drawn to the upcoming trip to the museum, which would occur at the end of the week. A museum in the local area was hosting an exhibit focused around Archaic and Classical Greece, with a special area devoted to Mythology. Diego's excitement became infectious and Hector began to look forward as much as his friend, despite the trip's chaperone being none other than Mrs. Hopkins. Dampening their excitement were the boys' concerns that the trip would be canceled. The weather as of late was beginning to turn foul. Massive storms were blowing in all over the country, causing a lot of property damage on land, sinking ships and knocking planes out of the sky.

"Ugh, **another** storm?"

Diego groaned as he looked out the window of their shared dorm. Hector was sitting at his desk, consulting his science textbook as he tried to complete the day's assignment. "Complaining about it won't change the weather, Diego." His sympathetic tone was laced with teasing, causing Diego to playfully glare. "Still better than trying to pray to Zus."

"You mean Zeus?"

"That's what I said."

Hector rolled his eyes. He had made the mistake of confessing his belief in the Greek gods to Diego, who kept it a secret but still poked fun at his belief. It didn't matter that Ajax and Naomi believed as well; they were all equally crazy. Diego himself couldn't care less if there were gods or not; life went on. "Whatever."

Hector sighed and rubbed his eyes as Diego climbed into his bunk. Hector's eyeballs felt like they were rolling in sand as he tried to continue reading the page. He glanced at the clock. 10:30 pm. Diego's burning eyes glowed from beneath his covers. "Go to bed Hector. Nothing more you can do now."

Hector sighed. "I hate when you're right."

Hector reluctantly closed his books and crawled into bed. The rain hammered against the window and the night sky lit up with lightning strikes as Hector drifted off into sleep.

_Hector slowly awoke to the sensation of sharp rocks pressed against his body. Groaning he pushed himself off the ground. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself staring at a place that could only be described as a wasteland. A river of lava flowed in front of him. No, wait, a river of fire. His mind quickly caught up and he scrambled to his feet. _

_ 'That's impossible. Fire can't flow in a river. Unless…the River Phlegethon?'_

_ Hector's mind raced in confusion. 'That's impossible; that river is in the Underworld.'_

_ Hector turned in place and stopped cold. Behind him, opposite the river, were massive bronze gates with thick walls extending out of sight in either direction. The walls stood tall, but the gates were crumpled outward, barely hanging on their hinges. Hector took a slight step back, afraid of whatever could cause that kind of damage but at the same time feeling drawn into the breach. Hector steeled himself then crept into the opening, pressing himself against the gate to hide from whatever is inside._

_ He crept to the inner edge of the gate and peered in. The interior of the enclosure went up to a massive rock wall that had been chipped away as if the site of a quarry. Closer to the walls three forges rested, dark and cold. What caught his attention though, were the two massive figures that stood in the area. One of them stood twelve feet tall and was covered in golden armor. His copper skin glowed and radiated heat. He was pacing in front of a second figure, who appeared as an indistinct golden spirit. The spirit was three feet shorter than the other figure but radiated greater power._

_ "It's been too long brother. If they haven't revealed themselves by now then they didn't survive."_

_ Despite the anger in his voice, the golden figure's face betrayed a feeling of pain. "We should have contacted them. We should have sent someone to get them."_

_ "Peace brother. You know that there was nothing we could have done." Hector flinched when he heard the spirit's voice. Despite his attempt at sympathy the voice still sounded cold and cruel, reminding Hector of his mother's knives being sharpened. "Had we attempted to contact them; at best they would have been exposed without any forces to protect them." _

_ The golden figure sighed. "You're right of course. I just hoped…" He trailed off and growled. "Damn the gods."_

_ "You'll get your chance for revenge."_

_ "I know I will Kronos."_

_ Hector stifled a gasp. Kronos, the Crooked One himself. Hector tried to back away, keeping his eyes fixed on the figures. He turned and came face to face with a woman that let out a monstrous screech. Her hair consisted of dancing flames and her mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth. Her torso was human, but one leg was that of a goat and the other was made of metal. She screeched, "INTRUDER!"_

_ Hector scrambled away from the entrance and turned to see the figures running toward him. He tried to run but out of nowhere his limbs refused to move as he willed. He was frozen in place as the woman drew her claws back to rip his throat out._

_ "NO, don't touch him!"_

_ The golden figure's shout made the woman freeze and Kronos calmly looked at the golden figure. "Hyperion?"_

_ Hyperion turned back to Kronos. "Can you sense it? Look at his eyes."_

_ Hector was frightened and confused. He was trapped with two Titans. Abruptly he felt himself being pulled telekinetically over to Kronos, who examined him. He stiffened, and whispered, "You're…alive?"_

_ "Last I checked." Hector wanted to bite his own tongue off after that careless slip. _

_ Hyperion turned to Kronos, "How have we not sensed him? His powers should have shown by now."_

_ Kronos lifted his hand and pressed a single finger to Hector's head. He felt his memories being pulled out and viewed, like a film being pulled from a tape. After a few seconds, it was over. Hector blinked the stars out of his eyes as Kronos muttered, "Well well, it seems my grandchildren have been busy. You'll be happy to know Hyperion, that your child is still alive."_

_ Hyperion didn't react for a moment, then a small smile creased the Titan's face. "That…is good news. But how were they hidden?"_

_ "My grandchildren locked away their heritage. They couldn't develop their powers. But a goddess's powers are no match for mine."_

_ He returned his hand to Hector's head, and Hector felt a surge of energy shoot up and down his spine. He shuddered, and it seemed like something in his mind snapped back into place._

_ "There."_

_ He lowered his hand. "Our time is up for now, but I promise Hector, we will speak again very soon."_

The crack of lightning and boom of thunder greeted Hector as he bolted upright in his bed. Across the room, Diego slept peacefully, quietly snoring. Hector was caked in sweat, chest heaving as he looked around desperately. He saw that the dorm was the exact same as when he went to bed. It was only 3 am and several hours before the sun would come up. Slowly his breathing came back to normal and he laid back into bed. He lay awake for a long time, afraid to go back to sleep. His last thought before sleep reclaimed him; _'Was that real?'_

Several days passed, and Diego and Hector were now on the bus for their long-awaited field trip. Their classmates had taken advantage of Mrs. Hopkins's placement on a different bus to go crazy. Shouts and flying food filled the bus. Hector and Diego had unfortunately been placed in the middle of the bus and so were forced to duck down to avoid getting hit.

The ride had been going for an hour now and Hector was beginning to lose his mind. "Diego please tell me we are almost there."

Diego lifted his head to peak out the window but quickly ducked back down. "Sorry mountain boy. I'd rather not be wearing lunch when we arrive."

Thankfully the trip was over soon and the class filed out of the bus. As the class waited on the steps Hector drifted to the edge of the group looking vacantly at the fountain. He jumped when a hand clapped his shoulder. "Come back down to earth Hector."

Diego moved into his field of view. "What's going on? Everything o.k.?"

Hector snapped out of his daze and gave a fake smile. "Yeah, everything's good military punk."

"Don't lie now. You've been out of it since Tuesday." His face was creased with concern.

Hector opened his mouth, shut it, then finally whispered. "Strange dream." At Diego's raised eyebrow, he continued, "Sometimes I have strange dreams. I see places and people, though I don't always recognize them. Last night…I think I saw Kronos."

Diego started to say something, then stopped. He thought about his words then admitted, "I had a dream last night too." He was about to continue but Mrs. Hopkins's shrill voice called us both back. He turned immediately back to the group. I hesitated, looking at the fountain before I looked up to see dark brown eyes staring right back. They belonged to a teen girl with copper skin and a slightly up-turned nose, wearing a silver parka like the one his mother had. She was glaring right at him but didn't say a word.

Hector started when Mrs. Hopkins called me again, and he turned around to say, "Coming!" He glanced over his shoulder, but the girl was gone. He shook his head as he walked back to the group. _Dreaming about Kronos, Diego having dreams, a strange girl pulling a Batman…this is too much weirdness for a week._

Diego and Hector rejoined the group and followed the guide. Once inside the exhibit proper, they found their concerns swept away by their excitement. Diego was grinning as he wandered the exhibits while Hector trailed behind him, his own grin lighting up his face. The displays held items from all over Greece and even Ionia. Broken shards of pottery lay on tables, swords and shields were hung in different parts behind the glass, and along the walls sat panels with images and paragraphs describing the myths. Their path eventually led them to the Trojan exhibit, where various relics were on display.

"Hector! You might want to see this."

Diego's voice was full of wonder, calling Hector over from the story of Hector's final battle with Achilles. He came over and his jaw dropped. The blade that rested within the case was unlike anything the boys had seen before. The hilt had a slight curve to it, and the blade was narrow near the hilt. Halfway down it broadened abruptly, creating a little notch before the tip, which tapered off again. The strangest part about the blade was what it was made of. The blade seemed to be crystalline, with veins of gold spiderwebbed throughout.

Diego gave a low impressed whistle as Hector waved over one of the guides. "Excuse me, ma'am, where did the museum get this sword?"

She glanced at the case and said with a smile. "Ah, this was a special donation for this event. The blade was found in the ruins of Troy, and according to the donor was the blade used by Hector himself. We dated the bronze and found that it roughly corresponds with the presumed date of the Trojan War."

The two boys exchanged a glance. "Umm, but that's not bronze."

The lady lost her smile and rolled her eyes. "It is bronze. Now run along kids."

She turned away and walked back to her station, leaving a confused Hector behind her. He turned to Diego, who simply gave him a shrug before narrowing his eyes. "Hector. Remember those three guys from last year? They're back."

Hector turned to where Diego was looking. Three men in trench coats were hanging in the corner of the room, speaking in low tones to each other. Dark hats covered their faces and they were quite obviously trying to give the impression of paying attention to anything but the boys. Hector looked back at Diego. "Same ones. Let's get back to the others. Quickly."

The year before, shortly after the event, three guys in trench coats began following Hector and Diego. These men followed them everywhere and only relented when both Ajax and Naomi heeded their kids' warnings and came to investigate. Since then they had disappeared, but now they were back.

Rejoining the group, Hector and Diego remained in the center of the class and soon the men disappeared from view. Their tour only had about twenty minutes left and the boys were happily chatting when Mrs. Hopkins came storming up to them. "Hector!"

Hector gave her his full attention. "Yes, ma'am."

"I misplaced my bag in the Spartan exhibit. Since you were the one who distracted me with your incessant chatter, it's only fair that you are the one to retrieve it."

Diego glared and opened his mouth to argue but Hector cut him off. "Yes, ma'am. Of course."

As Mrs. Hopkins walked away, he whispered to Diego, "Keep calm. I'll be back soon."

Diego made various hand gestures (one of which required only one finger) at Mrs. Hopkins's back while he whispered, "Be careful. Those three guys might still be around."

Hector ran back through the exhibits, darting around groups and ignoring the shouts of various museum staff. He arrived in the Spartan exhibit and quickly found the teacher's bag. He slung it over his shoulder and turned, only to freeze in place. The three men had blocked the only entrance to the exhibit.

"Alright, guys." Hector tried to sound confident but didn't really feel it. "Let me pass."

"Let me pass." Hector's blood chilled as one of the guys spoke. He had mimicked Hector's voice perfectly. The three removed their coats and hats, revealing long wooden clubs and faces with a single eye. Hector's breath caught and terror filled him. _Cyclops!_ The three charged him. Hector sprinted to the side, trying to avoid the cyclops, but they were too fast. One of them backhanded Hector, causing him to fly to the side and land on one of the displays. Another came in for the swing. Hector quickly rolled to the side as the club came down. He didn't get a chance to breathe as the third came in to swing.

Hector ran around the room, trying desperately to escape but each time he bolted for the door one of them cut him off. Pretty soon the entire exhibit was in shambles, Hector desperately calling for help but no one came running. _Dis immortales, where are the security guards?_

One of them finally managed to grab hold of Hector and pin him down. Hector looked around for something, anything to use, and saw the strange blade from earlier just within arms-reach. As the cyclops brought his club back for a final swing, Hector reached for the blade and swung it at the cyclops. The blade cut through the monster's skin like butter. It let out a terrified shriek and turned to a shower of gold dust. The other two froze for a moment, then charged as one. Hector felt a surge of energy, and his muscles tightened as if holding something back. Everything went into slow motion.

The cyclops swung toward him. Operating on instinct, he ducked under the first, stepping forward and around him to stab deep into the second, who turned to gold dust as well. Suddenly his muscles relaxed, everything resumed its normal speed, and he felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him. His legs buckled beneath him, the sword tumbled from his fingers, and his vision swam. He was vaguely aware of the monster standing over him, bringing his club back for a final swing. "Gack." The cyclops dropped its club and brought a hand to its throat, turning to golden dust. Hector caught a flash of silver before a silhouette obscured his vision. "Foolish male."

The voice was heavily accented, Old English almost. He felt a vial pressed against his lips and a liquid poured down his throat. It felt cold but tasted like his mother's deer steak, fresh off the fire. He felt energy surge through him, his bruises healing and his exhaustion fade away. He blinked his eyes to see the girl from before. She stoppered the flask and stood up. "Get thyself back to your friend. If thou are so foolish as to wander off again, I will not save thee."

She turned to leave as Hector called out, "Wait."

She turned with a glare and a rebuke ready but he beat her to it. "Thank you, for saving my life."

She paused. "Do not expect it to happen again." She turned and left the exhibit.

Hector stood there a moment, his mind racing. Suddenly aware of the destroyed exhibit, he grabbed Mrs. Hopkins's bag and fled before security could find him and assign blame. Outside the class was almost ready to leave. Diego turned to Hector with a smile that quickly turned to a look of shock. "Hector what happened to you!" His voice was tinged with panic.

Hector glanced down at himself. His clothes were shredded in some places and faded bruises still marked his body. He probably looked like he got in an argument with a tiger and lost. He smiled at Diego. "I'm fine, but we need to get out of here."

"Hector!"

Mrs. Hopkins stormed over. "Bag! Now!"

Diego turned to her. "Are you blind! He's hurt and you're worried about a bag!?"

She snatched the bag and turned around. "He looks the same. If he wants to dress like a bum that's not my problem."

The two filed onto the bus, Hector in a slight daze and Diego steaming. As they sat in their seat Hector looked out the window while Diego muttered profanities under his breath. The bus began to pull away from the museum, and Hector caught one last glimpse of the girl that saved his life. The bus then turned the corner, and she was gone.

**Shade: Sorry about the long delay. Had a severe case of writer's block.**

**Edit: For those interested, I have also posted this story to AO3. If you prefer that site, I will be uploading here and there at the same time.**


	4. Peaceful Return

**Shade: Short filler chapter while I'm working on another chapter. Consider it a bridge to the next part.**

**Peaceful Return**

_"Hector, if anything happens while you're in school, anything at all, you need to write home."_ That's what Naomi had told him when she dropped him off for the new semester. Until the field trip, Hector had regarded that warning as a little weird but nothing to seriously worry about. Now though, he had to wonder if she knew something was going to happen. _Then again, I doubt she would have let me leave if she knew I was going to get attacked._

A warning bark from Mrs. Hopkins snapped Hector out of his musings and got him writing again. She glared at him for a minute before moving on to watch the other students. It had been over a month since the trip and life had seemed to return to normal more or less. On the way back Hector had been silently nursing his side while fending off Diego's questions. It wasn't until they were back in their dorm that Hector felt safe enough to share what had happened. At first, Diego thought Hector was making up the attack, his disbelief in myth overriding his concern. But when Hector lifted his shirt to show a mosaic of blue, black and purple on his side where the Cyclops had backhanded him, Diego finally trusted his word. "Crazy as your story sounds, I don't think anything but a monster could leave that big a bruise."

Shortly after that conversation Hector quickly wrote a letter explaining what happened and brought it to the office to be sent off. Despite his prompt message, he had yet to hear anything from Naomi. At first, he assumed that the storms had caused a simple delay but as days turned to weeks, he started to worry that something had happened. _She wouldn't simply ignore it…right._ Hector frowned as he considered it. Naomi had taught him his beliefs, but perhaps being attacked by a cyclops was simply too far-fetched for her to swallow.

"Hector!"

He quickly ducked his head and resumed writing. Diego glanced at him with a flash of concern as Mrs. Hopkins stormed past, a sound resembling a low growl emitting from her throat. The rest of the class proceeded smoothly as Hector focused his wandering thoughts on the exam in front of him. _Whatever happened, today is the last day here. I just hope she comes. _

The bell rang, bringing a subdued cheer from the students that was cut off by Mrs. Hopkins, "Everyone! Drop your exam on my desk and get out!"

As Hector began to leave, he heard her voice again. "Not you. You stay here."

Hector nervously stepped to the side. As Diego passed, they exchanged a look, and Diego gave a slight nod. Too soon the classroom was empty save for Hector and Mrs. Hopkins. She remained silent as she shifted papers on her desk. Hector swallowed slightly and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Mrs. Hopkins raised her gaze to Hector. Her face was calm, almost tranquil but her eyes were full of fury. "Beyond your insufferable arrogance this semester…there is also the matter of the museum." Hector's indignation gave way to unease. _Diego my friend…please hurry._

She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out an envelope. "You got yourself injured through your own stupidity, wrecked an entire exhibit of the museum and then had the audacity to claim that you were attacked. I am quite disappointed."

Hector opened his mouth to protest but stopped short. "…how did you know the exhibit was wrecked?" Mrs. Hopkins had been with the other students when he escaped and to his surprise there was nothing in the news about the damage the museum sustained."

Mrs. Hopkins smirked. "How I know is irrelevant, but thank you for confirming what I know." She tapped the envelope on her chin. "That would be bad enough but then you attempt to compound your crime but lying to your mother about what happened? Very disappointing." Hector's eyes widened as he recognized the letter he tried to send to his mother.

She began to stalk closer to him causing him to retreat till his back hit the wall.

"It seems that you need a lesson in how to behave." Her smirk turned to a predatory grin, but then to shock when the door slammed open behind her. "I would be most interested in what kind of lesson you intend to teach."

Mrs. Hopkins spun around in fright, and Hector peaked behind her. The dean of the school stood there with a scowl on his face. Behind him, Diego waited with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Sir I can explain…"

"You can explain yourself in my office Mrs. Hopkins." He placed a hand on Diego's shoulder. "This young man has informed me that you have made young Hector the focus of an unhealthy obsession, constantly ensuring he is in detention with you near daily. While I have received complaints before, this time I learn that not only was Hector injured on a trip you chaperoned, but that you neglected to give any regard for his health and wellbeing."

Mrs. Hopkins tried to defend herself, but the dean was on a roll. "I already corroborated this report with the nurse and several other students. Now I find you alone with this same student when he should have been well on his way home and furthermore, by your own admission, you intercept his personal correspondence? Your behavior is inexcusable. We will discuss this, and you will be lucky if I don't involve the police."

"Sir."

The dean turned his attention to Hector, his face softening. "Are you ok, son?"

Hector trembled slightly and hugged his arms to his body as if warding off a chill. He put a little shake into his voice. "Sir, can I leave? The bus is leaving soon, and I don't feel comfortable in the room with her."

The look Mrs. Hopkins gave him promised a very painful death, while behind the dean Diego mimed eating popcorn. The dean glared at Mrs. Hopkins and gently told Hector, "You and your friend may go. I'm sorry for your discomfort, and rest assured I will ensure your next semester with us is safer."

Hector kept up the scared child act, even giving the dean a hug and 'thank-you' while passing before he and a worried-appearing Diego left the classroom. As they left, they heard the dean growl, "To my office. Now."

They waited till they were at the end of the hallway before dropping the act and grinning at each other. "You know Diego, when I signaled you to cause a distraction, I didn't expect that."

Diego sniggered. "I had to think fast. It was worth it to see her chewed out. And may I say, that was spectacular acting."

Hector grinned but then frowned, "Still, do you think that was too far? I mean I'm glad to be rid of her but do you think going after her livelihood was too much?"

Diego grimaced, "I thought about that, but every other plan I came up with held a big risk of him not coming. After what happened last time you were left alone, I didn't want to take a chance. The monsters only attacked you when you were alone and I was worried that she was the same way."

The two made their way to the front of the school and caught the bus heading out. Diego tapped the driver on the shoulder and told him, "You can skip my stop; I'm going with Hector this summer." A grunt was all he got in reply and the two boys settled into the back of the bus. During the ride, Hector explained the daily routine for Diego when they're at home. At first, Diego was interested, though as the list of daily tasks expanded a look of despair set in his face, which made Hector start laughing.

"You're joking right? Tell me you're joking."

"Not at all."

Diego groaned and put his head in his hands while Hector pat his back in mock sympathy. Over the next half-hour, the bus slowly emptied until only a few students were left when it pulled up to the loop where Hector had parted ways with his mother. Diego followed Hector out and watched the bus drive away. "So, what now?"

"Now you follow me."

The boys turned to see a woman walk out of the woods, silver bow in hand and quiver on her back. Diego waved while Hector greeted her with a hug, "Aunt Luna!"

Aunt Luna smiled and pat Hector on the back. "It's good to see you nephew." Aunt Luna was several years older than Naomi, with auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail and silvery yellow eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. Hector released her and stepped back gesturing to Diego. "This is my friend Diego. He's going to be staying with us for part of the summer."

"Really?" She turned to Diego who suddenly stiffened as she narrowed her eyes. "Last time I heard your name, you were making my nephew's life a living hell. How have you come to be friends?"

Diego gulped and looked to Hector for help who was waved off by Luna. He steadied himself and replied, "It changed when Hector saved my life. I was confused, because he had no reason to care. When I saw my former 'friends' bullying him again, I couldn't stand by. Over time I got to know and respect him. I regret how I behaved before, and I promise that I won't make those mistakes again."

Diego met her gaze, and a shudder ran up his spine as he felt oddly exposed before the woman. Aunt Luna eventually nodded in approval. "Hector had already told me about this. I wanted to see if you were honest when under pressure and if you truly meant your words. I assumed like most males you wouldn't change. I was wrong about you, so you have my approval. Don't give me a reason to revoke it."

Diego rapidly nodded his head, bringing a smirk to Luna's face. She turned back to Hector. "Naomi is out hunting, so I'll escort you back. First, do you have anything that you want to say?"

Hector was confused, then he saw the glint in Luna's eyes and slowly nodded. "About my promise. I did write, but I found out today that one of my teacher's intercepted the letter, so it was never sent." Luna frowned, and replied, "I see." She thought for a few moments, then said, "I'll take you home. Remain there until Naomi comes back. I need to have a few words with her, then I want you to tell her everything that happened."

"You know?"

"The girl you met is my daughter. Your cousin. She told me what happened. I considered telling your mother, but chose to see if you would keep your promise. Now, no more questions. We are losing daylight."

She turned and led the way into the forest, following the carved runes as Naomi did. Hector motioned for Diego to follow. As he approached Hector told him, "Stay close to Aunt Luna. The runes can be hard to spot if you don't know what they look like."

"Runes?"

On their journey into the valley, Hector explained the various trails his mother had made in the area, showing him the runes that Aunt Luna used as markers. Diego payed close attention and began to pick out runes ahead of them. Or rather, tried to. (That's not a rune, that's a warp in the wood. Those are squirrel droppings. That's an acorn.)

A couple of hours later the trio reached Naomi's cabin. Hector calmly walked to the door while Diego tried to hide the burning in his legs. Aunt Luna noticed and teased, "I thought you were the athletic one."

"I am, but our tracks are flat."

"Lazy boy."

Hector opened the cabin and motioned for Diego to come in. "Will you be staying awhile before you leave Aunt Luna?"

She shook her head and told him, "Not today. I'm going to catch up to your mother. Remember what I said."

She turned and ran off, disappearing into the forest like a shadow.

Diego watched her vanish and shook his head. "Your family is weird."


	5. Home is Behind, The World Ahead

**Home is Behind, The World Ahead**

The smell of weathered wood and old furniture greeted the boys' noses as they entered the home. Closing the door behind him Diego looked around the cabin. "You weren't kidding when you said no tech. Still, it's pretty cozy. What's with the fire stand though? Aren't you afraid the house will burn down?"

Hector smiled as he slipped off his backpack. "Only need to be afraid if you're not careful. That's where we sacrifice to the gods."

Diego's eyebrow crept up his forehead. "Seriously? You get up in the morning and sacrifice a bird or a rat to the gods?" His voice betrayed that he was weirded out but trying to be polite.

"No, when we eat, we take the best portion of our meal and slide it into the fire as an offering to the gods, specifically Artemis."

Diego shook his head in disbelief muttering, "Waste of good food."

Hector pointed out other areas of the cabin and led him to the bedrooms and his room, where he dumped his schoolbag. "We don't have a guest room, but you can have the couch or a sleeping bag if you prefer. We have a tent too, but I don't think you would prefer that."

Diego slowly examined the room, curiosity shining in his eyes. Glancing over to the dresser he grinned and teased, "Still stuck on one side?"

Hector rolled his eyes. "Usually only have a couple of hours to do anything. It takes work to keep this place livable."

Hector briefly ran over what would be necessary for evening duties. "I think Naomi already checked the traps since Aunt Luna wants us to wait here, but normally that's what we would be doing now." Diego sighed and sat down heavily. "I take back everything I said about country life being easy. Though I still think you are leading me on with some of your chores."

"Just you wait city boy."

The two moved back to the main room and made small talk till Naomi and Aunt Luna returned. While Diego was telling a story about his first stink bomb prank, however, he stopped suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

Hector tilted his head to the side. Voices were echoing from outside, getting louder. As he listened closely, he recognized it as Naomi and Luna. But something was wrong. It sounded like they were arguing, getting more heated as time passed. Hector furrowed his brow. Naomi never fought with Luna, at least as far as he could remember.

Signaling Diego to be quiet, he led him to a side of the cabin with a window. Gently cracking it open, the indistinct voices became clear.

"-it's getting far too dangerous for him."

Diego settled next to Hector, the two facing each other slightly and ready to bolt if the footsteps got any closer. It seemed though the argument would remain outside.

Naomi's voice rang first. "What you are suggesting is insane. I've kept him safe all these years and now you want to throw him into the lion's den?

Luna's voice responded. "Safe? Hector was nearly killed!" Hector managed to suppress a gasp as Diego gave him a sideways glance. "Do you realize that I hadn't planned to send a guard? It was by luck that Zoë saw three cyclops entering the museum. If she hadn't been there, if I had sent her on a different mission, Hector would be paste."

"What do you mean? Hector has said nothing to me about being attacked."

"Because his message was stopped. One of his teachers was a sphinx," Hector paled while Diego's eyes widened. "and she intercepted his message." Hector slumped as shock ran through him. Diego quickly steadied him, silently thanking whatever higher being existed he intervened.

"How could they find him? You told me you managed to hide him."

"Zoë told me the cloak was unraveled. She could sense his nature, and when I met him I could too."

Hector's face had frozen into a mix of shock and confusion, with Diego matching.

"That makes your idea even more ridiculous. If we send him to camp, he will be revealed. It's best to keep him here."

"If you keep him here, the attacks will escalate. You were one of my finest Naomi, but even you cannot protect him forever. He needs training in order to survive and he will only get that at camp. You cannot teach him, simply because more monsters will come before he is ready. At camp not only will monsters be kept away, but no one will recognize his aura. You have to let him go Naomi."

Hector listened, his mind agreeing that Aunt Luna made sense (from what he could understand) but his heart begging Naomi to fight to keep him here. Diego looked at Hector sadly, concern and worry etched into his expression.

"It breaks my heart milady. He is…you're asking me to send my son away."

"Only for a time my huntress. You know he'll come back."

"What about his friend, Diego?"

"His cloak is gone too. I assume that Hector was targeted cause he was already known, but it is only a matter of time before they look for Diego as well."

Diego's face betrayed how stunned he was.

"Tell them the truth, Naomi. Then send them to camp."

"Promise me milady. Promise you'll watch over them."

"Your sisters will shadow them and a third as they travel. I can ensure their safety until they reach camp. After that…" Luna let out a soft sigh, sadness filling her voice. "The ancient laws can't be bent any further. I can't be his Aunt anymore."

Hector felt a lump in his throat and an anvil settles on his chest. First, he has to leave his mother, now he's losing his aunt?

"Alright." Hector had never heard his mother sound so…defeated. "I guess this is goodbye."

"You won't see me again, not until he is in camp at least. I will keep you informed as much as I can. Goodbye, my huntress."

"Wait!"

Diego jumped at Hector's cry as he broke from his position and ran outside. Naomi and Luna jumped. "Hector what are you…"

Luna found herself caught in a hug. Surprise filled her expression, then she felt his tears. "Hector, were you listening?"

Hector steadied himself before he could look her in the eye, though he didn't release her. "I know you have to go but I have to tell you something."

Her expression softened and she asked, "what?"

"I can't tell you enough how thankful I am that you were part of my life. I love you, Aunt Luna. I don't care what any law says, you'll always be my aunt. You'll always be family to me."

Aunt Luna's jaw went slack before she returned Hector's hug whispering in his ear, "And I'm thankful to have you for a nephew. You probably won't see me again, but know I'll be watching. Keep in mind what I've taught you. You have a hard road ahead. Make me proud."

Hector nodded. "I promise." He released her and stepped back. Luna gave him one final smile. "Look away." He did, and a flash filled the clearing. He looked back, and she was gone.

He stood still for a few moments, before his mother's arms wrapped around him. "Come inside. We have…a lot to talk about."

He nodded mutely and let her guide him into the cabin, where Diego was waiting awkwardly. The three of them sat around the dinner table, deep in thought. Minutes crept by, until Naomi took a deep breath and let it go. She focused on Diego first, "Has your father explained Greek Mythology to you?"

Diego slowly nodded. "I don't believe a word of it, but after Hector was attacked and then his Aunt vanishing into thin air, I'm willing to take a leap of faith."

Naomi nodded with her hands folded on the table. "That makes things simpler. As you know, the Greek gods are still alive. They still have an active influence on our world, despite the lack of widespread belief."

Hector interjected, "How could they still have an influence? If they don't receive active prayer and worship, how could they still influence our world?"

"The gods are tied to Western Civilization itself. Not as an abstract concept, but as a collective consciousness that originated in Greece and has followed the center of the West as it moved. It now rests in the U.S., and most locations and creatures of Greek Mythology have shifted west along with them."

"So, Mt. Olympus has moved as well."

"In a way. The physical mountain doesn't move, but the peak of it, the homes of the gods has shifted. It is currently in New York."

Diego now interjected, "If the gods continue to exist, and by your words, I'm assuming Olympus and monsters do as well, how is it that no one knows about it?"

Naomi smiled. "A good question. A veil we call the Mist surrounds everything associated with the mythological world. It is referenced several times in the Odyssey, but essentially it shrouds our world from the mortal world. Mortals don't perceive it as part of our world; their minds substitute some other image or explanation in its place. For example, a mortal would not see the son of Pasiphae as his real self, they would see a wild bull or runaway car instead."

"Pasiphae's son?"

"Minotaur," Hector explained.

Naomi frowned. "Now that you are aware of our world, you shouldn't use names so freely. It breaks the Mist slightly, and makes the owner of the name, well, they can find you easier."

Hector paled rapidly and Naomi reassured him. "There are no monsters nearby."

He let out a sigh, then probed, "What is the camp you two were talking about?"

Naomi smiled sadly. "You recall the most frequent activity done by the gods?"

Diego answered, "Getting offended" while Hector responded, "Having kids".

A chuckle escaped Naomi. "Hector gave the answer I was looking for, though I can't say that you're wrong Diego. Camp Half-Blood was a sanctuary created for the kids of the Olympians, the demigods."

Diego and Hectors' eyes widened. "You mean that we…?"

"Are only half human. Your other half is immortal, though we are unsure of who your immortal parents are."

"You mean you don't know?"

Naomi's face betrayed her pain and she took a shuddering breath. "Hector. Diego. Ajax and I…are, not your real parents. You were adopted. Both of you."

Hector's vision swam as he slumped in his seat. Diego resembled a fish as he struggled to say something, before settling on, "You're lying. You have to be lying."

"Would I lie to you about something like this? Make no mistake. Ajax loves you as his son Diego like I love Hector as mine. That will never change. But you do not share our blood. I found Hector in the woods many years ago. You Diego, Ajax found along the East Coast. We spent several years searching for your parents but never found anything. Eventually, we chose to raise you as our own."

Naomi was silent a moment, allowing the boys to collect themselves. It was a monumental task, but they managed to pull themselves together. Hector whispered, heartbroken, "I wish you had told me sooner, but like I told Aunt Luna, I don't care. You're my mother, end of story."

Diego nodded. "Ajax is my dad. Whatever deadbeat decided I wasn't worth loving doesn't deserve my time. But how do you know all this? Who are you really?"

Naomi finally smiled and she held out her hand. For a moment nothing happened, then a soft golden light shone from her palm. "I am a daughter of Apollo and former Hunter of Artemis." The glow died down as she explained. "I had a …unfortunate childhood and ran from home. Lady Artemis found me, and accepted me as a hunter."

She quickly waved off the ensuing questions. "I won't speak of the Hunt now, but know that I stayed with them for many years before I found Hector. He couldn't be raised in the Hunt, so I left to raise him myself. I came into contact with your father, Ajax." She continued as she turned to Diego. "He is a son of Ares, and like myself wanted to care for you rather than leave you to the mercy of an orphanage, hoping that one day someone would take you in. Despite living far apart, we maintain contact. He is…an old friend."

She sighed and looked at them. "I know you must have many questions, but that is all that I will say tonight. We will speak more in the morning. It has been a long evening."

Disappointed Diego and Hector agreed, and Hector helped her prepare dinner while Diego arranged his things for a short night rather than a long stay. Dinner was a silent affair, as everyone was deep in their own thoughts. The evening passed quickly into night, and everyone turned in for sleep.

It was a restless night for everyone. Despite Hector's assurance to the contrary, doubts and worries plagued Naomi through the night. When she closed her eyes she could see him turning away from her, furious at her supposed betrayal. She began to question if she should tell him everything, but again and again was forced to accept that she had to keep some things secret, for his own safety.

Diego lay wide awake, eyes trained on the roof above him. In the course of a single evening, his entire world had been shaken to the core. Things he had once taken as a surety now seemed doubtful as the one familial relationship he had was proven to be of a different nature. What he scoffed at as idle storytelling was now shaping his life and it terrified him. To top it all off, rather than summer with his closest friend he was facing a future where it was uncertain if he would ever see his father again. Diego stayed that way for a long time before exhaustion claimed him as the moon reached its zenith in the sky.

As for Hector, he tossed and turned in his sleep. Faceless figures and fearsome apparitions flew through his dreams. Fragments of memory and visions of an unknown future flew into view and disappeared without a trace. When he awoke, it had all disappeared from his mind. Groaning in frustration, he rolled over again and stared out the window to the full moon.

_Artemis, _he prayed, _please guide me. I don't know what to do. Everything I thought I knew is changed. I am leaving the only family I have ever known. Where did I come from? Who am I? _Unsurprisingly there was no answer to his prayer, save the gentle shine of moonlight. He kept vigil for some time before sleep claimed him as well.

The morning light brought three tired beings to the waking world. Naomi prepared a quick breakfast for the boys. As they looked at her in question, she told them. "You must begin your journey today. Grab your things, Diego. Hector…take the bag you brought from school, and then grab anything you can't leave behind. You may not come back for a while." Her voice cracked on the last sentence, and Hector gave a nod as he turned to his room. Diego followed quietly. At Hector's questioning glance, he explained, "You shouldn't be alone. Not now."

Mutely the boys prepared to leave. Hector chose to leave most of his possessions behind, save one: the drachma that Aunt Luna gave him. "You'll be coming with me, and one day I'll return to Mom. But I will likely never see my aunt again."

Once all was prepared, they stepped outside and Naomi locked the door. The click of the lock echoed in the morning stillness, and Hector felt a sense of finality settle over him. He could feel it in his heart: even if he one day returned, his old life was gone forever. Naomi turned to both of them. "Follow me."

Diego shouldered his pack and marched after her. Hector looked around. He looked at the trees decorated with bird nests and marked with runes. He listened to the songs of birds and animals as the world awoke from a night's rest. He felt the warmth of the sun on his cheek. He looked at the cabin that was his home for all his life. This was his world.

Then he turned and followed Naomi, leaving it all behind.


	6. Parting Advice and Surprise Introduction

**Parting Advice and Surprise Introductions**

The valley was brimming with life as the sun's golden rays slanted through the trees. The Joyful twitters echoed through the air as birds greeted the new day. All around the forest was buzzing with energy as its occupants prepared for a bright summer day. It was a vision of peace and happiness.

Hector wished it was still winter.

The dark, cold mornings and utter silence that winter brought matched the emotions bottled in his heart. Rather than joy, his surroundings inspired a slight resentment. How can the world be so happy when he is being forced to leave behind all that he loves?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he refocused his attention on the path that Naomi led them on. Soon enough they were back at the familiar loop leading out of the valley. They continued walking along the road for another hour till they reached one of the bus's regular stops. The trip was silent as the boys were lost in their thoughts and Naomi was devoting her attention to her surroundings. The next two hours were spent riding the bus line with occasional line changes until they reached the train station in the late morning.

Naomi guided them through the station directed them to wait for her on a bench set off to the side. They sat down and casually watched the crowd of people. No one paid them a second glance as they rushed back and forth in search of their stations or making a mad dash for their connection because of a previous delay. Hector sighed and turned towards Diego. Diego's eyes had sunk to the ground, worry and confusion filling his expression. "Do you want me to tell her about your grandparents?"

Diego looked up at Hector's question, arching an eyebrow. Hector elaborated, "You said your grandparents were in Italy, right? Do you want to go with them instead?"

Diego looked hurt as he asked, "You don't want me to come?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, we've dragged you into this. It doesn't seem right to promise a summer with us and then send you off to some obscure camp. I don't really have a choice, but since the West is in America perhaps you'll be safe in Italy. I just want to know if this is what you want."

Diego sighed and bitterly replied, "What I want is to go home with my dad and pretend none of this crap about monsters or gods or anything Greek never happened. I want to hang out with him during the summer and then come back in fall to hang with you. I want things to be normal."

The bitterness left his voice while he turned to speak directly to Hector. "But I know that's not going to happen. You heard Luna say the monsters will be looking for me as well. I can't go home and pretend everything is ok, especially since keeping this a secret might put my dad in danger. Besides, I wouldn't feel right running away to Italy."

"But why not?"

"Because then I'd be leaving you to whatever is coming after you. I'm not going to lie: I'm scared of what might come next. But you saved my life. You came after me even though you could have died too. I may not know how to deal with monsters and magic, but dad taught me that you never leave a man behind. I want to see this through."

Hector's eyes widened, then he resolved, "Thank you, Diego. And I promise as long as you're coming with me, I'll do my best to see you can go home too. We're a team."

A beat of silence fell over them as they turned their gaze to Naomi as she walked back from the ticket window. They could see only two tickets in her hand. "You're not coming with us, Naomi?"

She shook her head at Diego's question. "Since I'm an adult demigoddess, I have a really strong scent that pulls monsters to me. Luna promised you would be safe until you reach Camp. I've gotten you this far but now the rest is up to you two."

Hector felt a lump settle in his throat as he fought back tears. He listened to Naomi as she gave directions to camp once they arrived at the station in New York. Diego glanced over to Hector, then focused all his attention on Naomi. He could guess Hector was distracted so he made sure to double-check every step with Naomi.

All too soon it was time for the boys to depart. Naomi guided them to their train shortly before boarding began. She turned them around and spoke to each of them in turn.

To Diego, she said, "I will inform your father of these events and that I've sent you to Camp. The next time he comes into port, I will arrange a means for him to contact you. Remember, Ajax loves you. You are his son. Remember what he has taught you and you'll do fine. You've become a fine boy and a much better person than you were. You were meant for great things. I believe in you. And please, take care of my Hector."

Diego nodded, touched by her words. "I can't promise nothing will happen to him, but I'll be with him when it does."

Naomi turned to Hector, who kept his eyes on the ground. She reached out and lifted his chin to reveal his eyes watering. She brushed some of his hair to the side and gently told him, "Hector, I have loved you since the day I found you. Watching you grow up has been the greatest privilege and joy I could ever ask for. No matter what happens, know that I'll always love you and I will always be so very proud of you. You may be a child now but you have the heart of a prince. You will need to become much stronger before you can make the journey home but when you are the door will be open for you. You will always be welcome home."

Hector smiled as tears finally escaped and he embraced Naomi in a fierce hug. "I'll come home, Mom. Someday I'll come home."

As they broke their embrace, a shrill whistle alerted them that boarding had begun. Naomi turned to both of them and quickly told them, "I have nothing else to offer you but my advice to both of you. Take it from someone who has lived a long life and has seen much in her time, despite appearances. Diego, your father wanted you to hear this as well if he couldn't tell you himself." Confused the boys nodded and paid close attention.

"Let none save the Fates guide your destiny. Life means little without the freedom of will. Respect those with authority but do not follow them blindly. Use reason and logic in judgment but do not comment rashly. Treat all you meet fairly regardless of personality or station. Listen but do not let yourself be swayed by words alone. When dealing with immortals of any kind, be mindful of their experience and power but do not hold them as without fault."

Her gaze turned stern as she continued, "When you are gifted with power, never take it for granted. Remember where it came from and show due respect. Do not abuse the power you have, lest it be taken and used against you. When you overcome a rival, do not gloat or boast. Humility in victory can earn you a friend; boasting will only create enemies."

Her voice softened to a whisper, "And should you be confronted with matters of the heart, I implore you to be honest. Honesty is the best way to earn forgiveness and open possibilities."

She stopped, drained of energy. Hector and Diego didn't understand all of it, not yet, but they felt in their hearts this was truly important, something they would never forget.

The last call interrupted their moment and with a final farewell, Hector and Diego boarded the train. They found a cabin that let them look at the station, to see Naomi standing there. As the train began to move, they waved goodbye to her as she waved back. As the train left the station, she disappeared from their view.

The ride to New York took several days. Hector and Diego were getting antsy after the first day and had straight cabin fever on the second. Games of "I Spy" became dull as the landscape flew by since any interesting visual was quickly swept away, making it unfair. The two began to pace back and forth. At first, they had chatted amiably but they were getting restless from the confined space. Thankfully at the end of the second day, their monotonous routine was broken.

The sun was setting on the second day when the boys were disturbed by a knock at the door. The two exchanged glances but before either could answer the door was opened and a girl stepped in. She looked between the two of them and said, "Sorry, I didn't think anybody was in here."

Her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment before she looked behind her. She seemed to be talking to someone and then turned back to the boys. "Do you mind if I stay with you two for a while? My father is being rather overbearing at the moment and I needed to get some space."

She looked between the two of them biting her lip. Diego shrugged. "I don't really mind. You Hector?"

"Not at all. Come in."

She gave him a grateful smile but frowned when she heard from behind her. "But Miss…" the rest of what the voice said trailed off as the girl turned to it. "I'll be fine. If you're that concerned just wait nearby. No, I'm serious. Leave me alone!"

At the final sentence, Hector sat up concerned until the girl closed the door securely before sitting in the seat next to him. She sighed rubbing her temples and muttering. "You good?" Diego probed gently.

The girl nodded and looked up at both of them with an exasperated smile. "Yes, yes I am. Just some drama, that's all."

The train turned, letting more light from the low sun into the cabin and the boys could get a better look at the girl who had joined them. She wore a modest dress that seemed more suited to social events than travel. Her shoes were simple and made with high-quality leather. A silver bracelet dangled from her wrist. Her skin was lightly tanned contrasting with her silver-blond hair. Most striking of all were her eyes. They were a clear crystal and seemed to reflect an inner light. She was in a word, pretty.

She sat upright in the seat, carrying herself with an air of inherent superiority though her words and tone gave the impression of humility. She offered her hand to Hector. "My name is Serenity. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hector smiled in return and shook her hand. "My name is Hector and this is my friend Diego."

"What's up?"

She gave them both a gentle smile though her eyes were scanning them. Diego felt he was being analyzed and measured while Hector recognized the spark of uncertainty. She continued, "What brings you on board?"

Diego glanced at Hector to take the lead. Hector replied, "On our way to the east coast. Our parents want us to go to a summer camp there."

"They sent you alone?"

Hector was about to reply that they were elsewhere but then opted for honesty. "They couldn't make it. We had to go ahead on our own."

Diego arched an eyebrow. _What are you doing Hector?_

Serenity studied him for a moment, then relaxed. "You're telling the truth."

At Hector's raised eyebrow she blushed and elaborated, "Had you lied, I would have known you're not the kind of people I should associate with. I would have left as soon as possible."

Hector grinned and jabbed, "Thank you for your honesty madam."

Serenity rolled her eyes as Diego interjected, "Do you analyze everyone you meet or is it just us?"

Serenity raised an eyebrow imperiously. "You should be mindful of what kind of people you are interacting with. There is no harm in being cautious. That said, I just needed to be sure."

Seeing Diego's temper start to rise Hector quickly intervened. "Where are you from Serenity?"

Gratefully taking the out Serenity replied, "I'm from all over the place. Dad is constantly moving me from summer camp to private school to summer camp…again and again. I can't call anywhere home except maybe the trains."

"Really?" Hector had difficulty imagining a life on the move. His mother and he had never truly left the valley save on short trips. No faraway vacations or even trips downtown. Diego raised an eyebrow and began to look closely at Serenity. He knew how expensive private schools can be and how they disliked roving students. She seemed too uptight to be a troublemaker, so how could she explain always moving. Hector's voice brought Diego out of his thoughts. "It must be wonderful seeing new places every day. It's like a never-ending adventure."

Serenity smirked. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, trust me."

A knock on the door brought the three out of their conversation. A man opened the door. He was well into his thirties and wearing a crisp business suit, black with a deep blue tie. He carried himself as a highborn gentleman but Hector spotted callouses on his hands and a small scar beneath his left eye. His face bore some stress lines that creased when he frowned at the two boys. Sharp blue eyes bored down on them from beneath bushy brows.

"Serenity, it's time to turn in for the night. Come with me."

Serenity shuffled in her seat. "Dad, can't I stay to talk with my new friends?" A slight whine escaped her tone.

"They aren't friends. They are a pair of random brats that somehow got enough money to pay for a ticket, likely stolen."

Diego shot upright. "Are you calling me a thief? I have never stolen in my life. My family has lived straight and narrow."

The man huffed. "Fair point. You're not just a thief but a liar too and not someone I want my daughter associating with."

"Dad!"

Serenity was red with embarrassment and Diego was ready to swing, but Hector caught his arm. "With all due respect sir, you know nothing about us and so are in no position to judge us. Your assessment has the value of wasted air. Now if you don't mind, my friend and I would like some privacy, so I must ask you to leave immediately."

The man glared at Hector while Diego struggled to keep his mouth shut (either from laughter or anger was hard to tell) and Serenity, still red, looked between her father and Hector as if watching a tennis match. A beat passed, then the man sighed as he got a good look at Hector's eyes. "You're Naomi's brat aren't you? What are you doing here?"

Diego started at the man's words but Hector managed to keep his expression clear and voice even. "The cloak is gone. We're going to a summer camp on the east coast."

The man's eyes widened in shock, glancing quickly to Serenity before returning to Hector. "I see. Come along Serenity. We have…a lot to talk about."

Eyebrows shot up on Diego and Hector's heads. The way he said that sounded eerily like Naomi. Serenity turned to them and gave them a soft smile. "It was nice meeting you two. Bye."

She and her father left the cabin, leaving Diego and Hector behind. Diego released the breath he had been holding and turned to Hector. "Insulting someone while remaining utterly polite? You have got to teach me that trick."

The two eventually succumbed to their desire for sleep as the train rattled on.

_Hector was jolted awake by the sound of a gear being strained, jolting him in his seat. Holding his head, he looked around to see he was sitting in a bus that was rapidly filling with the smell of rotten eggs. He plugged his nose and joined the press of people filing off the bus. Outside he was standing with the crowd on the roadside. Hands in his pockets, wandered till he found himself with two of the passengers. One of them had curly brown hair and seemed incredibly nervous. It was the second one that Hector felt something off. _

_ He approached the kid cautiously. He appeared to be a normal twelve-year-old. The boy had dark hair that had a mind of its own. Striking sea-green eyes shone with innocence with a cloud of worry darkening them. As he approached, Hector felt his nerves being to tingle, at first sparks racing along his nerves and escalating to a fire burning beneath his skin. The kid was giving off a dangerous aura. Unnerved Hector backed away and followed the kid's gaze to the other side of the road. The first kid was saying something but Hector didn't hear as he focused his attention on the far side. _

_ Three old ladies sat knitting the biggest pair of socks he had ever seen. They were set up next to a fruit stand that still had it's produce fully stocked. Returning his attention to the ladies, he noted that one was weaving, one knitting, one…cutting. Hector felt his heart stop. 'The Fates!" He froze, then noticed their gaze was focused on the second kid. Hector observed as the Fates cut a light blue string as the kid watched. He felt a pang in his heart. So young, it's not fair for him to be sentenced this early. _

_ The kid boarded the bus and Hector was about to follow, but he felt something tugging him back. He watched as the remaining passengers boarded. He watched as the bus rolled away, leaving him alone by the side of the road. He turned back to the Fates, who had stopped their weaving. The center Fate beckoned him. Gulping, Hector slowly approached. Coming to a stop before them, he bowed. "Ladies Fate"_

_ The Cutter, Atropos, glared at him critically. "You should be dead."_

_ Hector felt himself turning white. If Atropos decided…_

_ The Spinner, Clotho, reprimanded, "He had a right to live, as all beings do."_

_ Seeing the color return to Hector, the Allotter, Lachesis, told him. "Ultimately the decision was beyond us. We summoned you to give this warning, and we give it only once."_

_ Atropos bit out, "Your fate has been placed beyond our sphere."_

_ Clotho assured him, "No retribution will be given, but rather the greatest blessing and curse we could bestow is your birthright."_

_ Lachesis finished, "Your fate is uncertain, and will change with every decision you make. This is true freedom, but be aware that many lives hand in the balance of your final decision. Their salvation or their blood will be on your hands. You have been warned._

_ The three raised the hands to Hector, palms facing him, and a bright light enveloped him. He felt himself hurtling back to his body, his mind struggling to remember what his soul had understood._


	7. Riddle Me This

**Riddle Me This**

The final days on the train slipped by and the boys finally arrived in New York. Upon awaking from his dream with the Fates Hector tried to tell Diego but every time the words would fail in his throat. Unable to articulate what he had been told; Hector stewed over their warning before deciding that there was nothing that he could do at this time. He simply had to be more careful with the major decisions he made.

After the incident with her father, Serenity did not come to visit them again though they would occasionally glimpse her moving past their compartment. She never waved to them, though on one occasion she gave a sympathetic smile to them. "Figured she would believe him," Diego stated one day. "Rich girls tend to be daddy's little princess."

"That's not fair Diego," Hector rebuked. "She was embarrassed over his behavior and could simply be trying to avoid putting us back on his crap list. I'm more concerned with the fact that he somehow knows my mother. Just what did she do when she was with those Hunters?"

The two attempted to puzzle out scenarios where Naomi would know the Grinch (As Diego named him) but none of them played out. Resolved to an unsolvable mystery the boys focused on how they would get to the camp. Diego was showing Hector the directions he jotted down as the train left the first station when another knock interrupted their conversation. "Come in," Hector called as Diego quickly stowed away the paper. The door opened and Serenity poked her head in. "It's me again. Do you two have a moment?"

Diego barked "No" while Hector said "Yes".

The two boys glared at each other for a moment. Seeing Serenity wilt under the tension, Diego sighed and waved her in. Glancing at Hector he told her, "Look, I'm sorry but your dad left a sour taste. When you didn't come back, I thought you just assumed he was right."

Serenity kept her features cool, and Hector could feel the ice in the air when she replied, "I didn't want you to get yelled at again. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have him do that anytime he sees me talking with someone new?"

Hector opened his mouth to intervene but decided against. When Diego looked to him for help Hector shook his head. _'You got yourself in this, you get yourself out.'_ Diego met Serenity's eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. It wasn't fair to treat you like that because of someone else, even if he is your dad."

Serenity was surprised but quickly collected herself and accepted the apology. "Friends?"

She held out her hand, a bit of meekness showing through her confident front. Diego shook it. "Friends."

The tension defused; Hector caught Serenity's attention. "What did he have to talk to you about?"

Serenity bit her lip. "He told me some stuff that I'm not sure if I believe. He told me that the Greek gods were real, can you believe that?"

She forced a laugh that quickly died as neither Diego nor Hector joined. "He was kidding right?"

"He wasn't." Hector gestured to himself and Diego. "Our parents told us about the Greek world a long time ago, though they only introduced us a few days ago."

Diego huffed. "I was introduced. You were nearly killed."

Serenity's eyes bugged out as Hector reassured her. "It's fine. Just had an incident at a museum."

"Translation: He was nearly killed by three cyclops tried to use him as a baseball."

Serenity shook her head then turned to Hector. "I guess you always go armed now. I mean you were attacked by monsters."

She was met by shaking heads. "You mean you know monsters are out there, you were nearly killed, and still no weapons?"

Sheepish grins greeted her as she groaned and mumbled under her breath. Diego explained, "We were told that we would be safe on the journey to the camp. Nothing besides that monsters exist. Everything else we were brought up to speed."

She bit her lip and glanced at the door. "That explains why my dad wanted me to speak with you. He got off the phone with someone. Ajax, I think it was."

Diego jumped. "He knows my dad? What the-"

"Language!"

Diego looked from Serenity to Hector weirdly as they blushed from their simultaneous reaction. Hector let out a breath and told Diego, "Let's worry about how they know each other once we are safe at camp. Serenity, what did your dad want us to know?"

She quickly explained, "Dad went a lot more into monsters than Ajax or Naomi it seems. He explained that they often take on different disguises to hunt people like us. Some are dispatched by gods while others are simply looking for their next meal. They don't really attack mortals that often which is pretty weird. Also, normal weapons can't hurt them. If you took a shotgun to their head, it won't do anything."

"How can that not do anything," Diego asked perplexed. "The myths describe them being killed with swords and clubs. How can guns not work?"

"He said that only certain metals work on them. The one Greek heroes use is Celestial Bronze but he wouldn't explain why."

Diego and Hector glanced at each other. Serenity noticed their concerned looks and sighed, "Dad is taking me directly to camp when the train stops but he wouldn't take you two as well. He…" She winced and bit out, "He said that you two would be good bait for the monsters."

Diego was livid. He put his head in his hands and sighed, taking slow breaths. Hector patted his back and winced. Diego's skin was burning up from rage, and his face seemed slightly brighter. Serenity whispered, "I'm sorry. I tried to argue but this was the only concession he would give."

She pulled out a small bundle and unwrapped it, showing a bronze dagger about a foot long in total. "He only gave me one. 'One can be food and the other will injure it and then be food.' I'm so sorry."

Diego muttered, "Don't apologize for him Serenity. I'm not mad at you."

He straightened and looked at the dagger, then at Hector. "You should take it."

Hector shook his head. "You're stronger than me Diego. Faster too."

Diego smirked. "I'm not the one who has his name on the monsters' hit list. Take the dagger before I hit you with it."

Hector rolled his eyes and accepted the dagger from Serenity. "Thank you. I'll see you at camp?"

She smiled. "I'll see you there. If I get there first, I'll let them know you're coming and may need help."

She left the cabin and closed the door. Silence reigned for a few minutes before Diego muttered, "How can a girl be so pretty and nice yet have an absolute jerkface for a father?"

"Diego!"

The sky was overcast when they finally arrived at the station in New York. They caught a glimpse of Serenity as she was escorted away by her father but the crowd quickly separated them. The boys had to wait an hour to flag down a cab that would accept kids and looked somewhat trustworthy. The overcast combined with the midday heat resulted in stifling, humid air. Diego and Hector did their best to ignore it as the cab brought them out of the city and towards Long Island. The country roads winded through strawberry fields surrounding farmhouses and wooded hills. The whole drive Hector saw glints of silver in the trees, stopping a few miles from their destination.

Diego watched their surroundings carefully. Confusion started to cloud his expression, growing until he finally told the driver. "Let us out here."

"You sure kid? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah." The pair climbed out of the cab and watched as it drove away. Hector turned to Diego, "You sure this is the place."

"Yes. Naomi said to look for the hill with a massive pine tree at the top." Hector followed his arm to see the tree he was pointing at. The pine was the sole tree on the top of the hill and stretched far above them. The hill was completely overgrown with waist-high grass. "Well, I guess we better start climbing."

"That won't be happening."

Diego turned and shouted, "Hector duck!"

Hector didn't hesitate. He hit the ground as he felt a breeze flow over his back. Standing back up, he saw a face he hoped to never see again. "Mrs. Hopkins?!"

Mrs. Hopkins grinned. "You've led me on a merry chase. But the chase ends now."

The face was familiar to the boys, but it belonged to a body they had never seen before. Mrs. Hopkins had the body of a golden lioness. Her claws glinted as she prowled back and forth. "I should simply kill you both now. But after such a long run I want to have a little fun."

Her eyes gleamed as she sat between the boys and the crest of the hill. Diego was about to run when Hector caught him. "She's faster than us. Let's see her game."

Mrs. Hopkins smirked. "You were the smarter of the two. Here's the game: A contest of riddles. I will ask each of you three riddles. Whoever answers the most correct, I will allow to pass. The other will be eaten. If you refuse to play, you will both be eaten."

"And if we answer all correct?"

"Then…we'll see."

Diego and Hector looked at each other, then at her, then at the hill. "Guess we don't have a choice."

She grinned. "No, you don't." She turned to Hector. "I am an odd number. Take away a letter and I become even. What number am I?"

Hector thought quickly. "Seven."

She nodded and turned to Diego. "If a red house is made of red bricks, and a yellow house is made of yellow bricks, what is a greenhouse made of?"

Diego opened his mouth, then closed it as he thought. "Glass, all greenhouses are made of glass."

She frowned. Growling she turned to Hector. "I'm tall when I'm young, and I'm short when I'm old, what am I?"

Hector frowned now, thinking back to all the animals and plants of the valley. Nothing seemed to match the phrase until Hector remembered something his mother had bought a long time ago. "A candle."

Her growling increased as she whipped back to Diego. "What is so fragile that saying its name breaks it?"

Diego began to sweat as she stood up and began to prowl toward him. Hector glanced up at the still vacant hill when Diego answered, "Silenced."

Her fury grew as she bit out, "Final Round." Turning back to Hector she asked, "Mary has four daughters and each of her daughters has a brother – how many children does Mary have?"

Hector quickly began counting off in his head, then went back to the wording. _Four sisters, but all have a brother. A brother. _"Five, four daughters and one brother."

Clawing at the ground the Sphinx turned back to Diego. "Pray to Hades boy. Turn us on our backs and open up our stomachs, and you will be the wisest but at the start a lummox. What are we?"

Diego took a step back as the Sphinx's growl descended another pitch before steeling himself. _Lummox. Lummox. Idiot! _"Books!"

The Sphinx stood up and roared. "Very well, but only one of you may pass. Run Diego, and pray I never find you again. Hector! DIE!"

She pounced at Hector who quickly rolled out of the way. He shouted, "Run for the hill Diego! Get help!"

Diego hesitated, looking between Hector and the hill. "Go!"

Diego sprinted up the hill as Hector drew the dagger. The Sphinx laughed. "That is all you have? Pathetic!"

The two played a deadly game of cat-and-mouse. In the corner of his eye, Hector saw Diego disappear over the side of the hill. That side glance cost him as the Sphinx's claws bit deep into his right side. "AH!"

Strips of red rapidly darkened as blood seeped from his wound. Hector hit the ground from the force of the swipe. Mrs. Hopkins stalked to him, licking her lips. "This is over."

She leaped at Hector. Staring into her jaws, Hector felt his muscles seize up, and everything slowed down. Grabbing the knife, he sprang up and rammed the blade into her neck, the blade sinking into her throat. Time resumed its current pace and she howled as she bowled into him. A stray swipe cut open his shoulder and the Sphinx exploded into gold dust. As the dust settled, Hector saw the knife fall to the ground along with a lion's paw. The familiar wave of exhaustion slammed into him and he collapsed onto the ground. Blood loss and shock caught up to him, and he felt himself slipping away. The last things he heard were vague shouts and galloping hooves.


	8. Brave New World

**Brave New World**

_The gentle chirping of birds filled the morning air and the breeze carried the fresh scent of spring. It smelled of new life and rich earth. Creeping through the undergrowth, Aunt Luna came to a stop and checked behind her. "Come along Hector!"_

_ The leaves rustled and a six-year-old Hector tumbled out of the undergrowth, various twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. Aunt Luna chuckled as Hector tried to brush off the growth. Seeing the smile on Luna's face, Hector pouted and grumbled, "It's not funny," which made Luna laugh softly. _

_ She messed with his hair, knocking the rest of the leaves out. "You'll learn swiftly Hector. It will come with time."_

_ She motioned for him to keep going, occasionally corrected his movements. "You have to be quick, and don't stop when you make a mistake."_

_ Hector winced as the leaves crackled beneath his feet. Luna sighed, leaning down. "Here." She placed her hand on the ground. Demonstrating the movement with her hand, she continued, "Quickly and lightly Hector."_

_ Time seemed to slow as the two spent hours beneath the trees, Hector outwardly grumbling about the lessons but inwardly enjoying the time with his Aunt. A small grin lit his face whenever Luna turned around. In between lessons he did his best to mimic her movements. Around noon the trees opened up before them, leaving the two standing at the top of a cliff face. Beside them a river roared over the side, cascading down into the valley. Far below he could make out his home. A small shape (whom he assumed was his mother coming back) was walking into the house. Hector smiled and turned to his Aunt, only to find she had disappeared. _

_ The sky darkened as he turned around in place. A chill wind blew around him. "Aunt Luna?"_

_ The valley became still as an oppressive presence fell over it. It felt ancient, cold and cruel. "Hector."_

_ The boy jumped, still searching frantically. The voice seemed to come from everywhere. "Hector." _

_ He looked down. The voice came from below! Before he could run, the ground opened up beneath him. He tumbled into darkness, calling out for his Aunt. Images flew through his mind as he tumbled in the air before landing on the cold ground. A twelve-year-old Hector stood up. Disembodied voices swirled around him. He stood in a dark cavern with a ring of stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Mist curled around him, taking on the shapes of creatures from nightmare. The floor sloped away from him, till it dropped off into a pit._

_ Hector realized the voices were coming from the mist. Focusing on the shapes, he found they were people. A twisting feeling appeared in his gut, and he knew that they were the spirits of the dead. He was in the Underworld. The presence returned, emanating from the pit. Hector walked toward the abyss until he stood at the edge and looked down. "Who are you?"_

_ A voice echoed back, familiar. "I am your past and your future."_

_ Feeling foolish, Hector replied, "Naomi is my past, the goddess Artemis shapes my future."_

_ The cavern rumbled as a cruel laugh echoed around. Hector tried to feel angry but simply felt embarrassed and ashamed, like when Naomi would scold him. "Foolish boy. They really have brainwashed you. Very well. Remain at that pathetic camp. Watch as the weeks slip by and Artemis ignores you. When you are ready to face the truth, when you're prepared to grow up, pray to the Titans for guidance."_

_ Hector recoiled from the pit. "The Titans were monsters. They used mortals. They were little more than cruel tyrants."_

_ "And you say the gods are different? The gods that punish a city for the actions of one? The gods that bicker over petty issues and get thousands of innocents killed for their own pride? History was written by the victors. The gods hid the fact that the Titans ruled a Golden Age. The race of gold lay in our time, but Zeus was threatened by them and so he disposed of them."_

_ Hector shook his head. "You don't know that. You…" The wheels began to turn in Hector's head. "Kronos?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ Hector shook his head and clamped his hands over his ears. "No, no, no. Not gonna listen to you. You pretend to care but always lie. How many times did you promise Rhea to be a good father and husband but lied? How many times did you promise to take care of your siblings only to terrorize the Titans and imprison the cyclops and hundred-handers? No, you're a liar and I'm not gonna listen."_

_ Kronos chuckled. "I see you need convincing. Very well. I will let you return. Let you see the justice of the Olympians. When you need aid, turn to the Titans and they will be there for you. The same cannot be said of the gods. As for lying," he continued to chuckle. "Rhea herself lied to me, many times. Zeus is the most chronic liar in the world. How many times has he broken vows to Hera? And that was before he decided an oath on the Styx was unimportant."_

_ Hector felt himself being pulled away. "Remember Hector, when in need, turn to the Titans. The gods will never be there for you."_

Pain. That was the first sensation that greeted Hector when he awoke. His right side and left shoulder burned; it felt like strips of fire had been lain against his skin. A warm light shone upon his face, a sharp contrast to the cold of the pit. A soft breeze flowed through the open window, carrying the scent of strawberries. Slowly he opened his eyes. He was lying in a white cot, one among many in a row on each side of the room.

Hector sat up with a groan, the white sheet slipping off of him. Blinking he looked around. On the table next to him sat a glass of apple juice; at least he thought it was apple juice. Various medical supplies lay scattered around the infirmary. He shook his head blinking. _That dream._ It began as a memory, but the pit…that had to be a dream. Still, he felt that the conversation was real. Kronos had his eye on him.

The sound of footsteps alerted him a second before the door to the infirmary was pulled open. "You're awake!"

Serenity stood in the doorway for a brief moment before she rushed over to give him a hug, causing Hector to hiss in pain. She broke away quickly. "Sorry, sorry I'm just glad to see you up."

Serenity rapidly looked around the room before her eyes settled on the juice. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better in no time."

Hector accepted the glass gratefully and took a sip. He quickly recoiled in surprise, staring at the drink. It tasted like his mother's deer steak, just like what that girl at the museum had given him. Remembering the effect it had, he quickly drained the rest of the glass. He felt his wounds seal and most of the pain disappear. "Woah woah there."

Serenity looked worried as she took the empty glass back. "Careful with that. It's nectar, drink of the gods. We can handle certain amounts but not too much or we explode."

She mentally scolded herself as Hector gaped at the empty glass in fright. "No, it's ok. That was the proper dose. Just, don't drink anymore if you find it okay?"

Hector slowly nodded as his heart rate returned to normal. Now that she had stepped back he was able to get a better look at her. Gone was the prim and proper daughter of a businessman. Instead of her dress she now more a bright orange T-shirt with the words CAMP HALF-BLOOD printed across it, blue jeans and running shoes. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and draped over her shoulder. Finding his voice he replied, "Okay Serenity, but next time don't tell a guy he'll explode if he has too much of something he just drank. Warn me before."

She flushed. Putting her hands on her hips she quipped, "I usually assume the guy is smart enough not to down a glass of something when he has no clue what it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my activities."

She spun on her heel and marched out, grumbling under her breath. Hector let out a sigh and stood up from the cot. He was still sore but at least he could move again. _Now, where's Diego?_ Following Serenity's path, he traced a path out of the infirmary. The room opened up to a larger building that was furnished like a house. Seeing the front door, he walked over and stepped outside. What greeted his gaze took his breath away.

The valley lay stretched out before him, meeting the sea in the distance. Between him and the ocean, he could see a forest, a lake, strawberry fields, and a few rivers spread out across the land. But what was truly shocking was the assortment of buildings. Each one crafted in the style of Archaic Greece, he saw stables, a forge, an amphitheater, a colosseum, and various smaller buildings. An assortment of cabins sat on the border of the forest encircling an area the size of a football field. Closer at hand, he could see a volleyball court with several kids all wearing bright t-shirts like what Serenity wore. Squinting he could see a familiar face among them. He sighed seeing Diego was alright and apparently having a good time.

"Well, are you going to stand there slackjawed all day or are you going to have a seat?"

Hector turned to the end of the porch where he saw a man sitting next to a table covered in cards. He had the proportions of a pig: short and rather chubby. He had a red nose, watery eyes and curly purple-black hair. Unlike the kids, he wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt. Impatiently he gestured to the seat in front of him. On either side, cards floated in the air.

Hector came over and sat down across from the man. The man sighed and grumbled, "Since Chiron isn't here to greet you, I suppose introductions are in order. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure you will have a miserable stay here and then get yourself eaten on some quest or other. You will call me Mr. D or sir."

"Understood sir."

"Excellent. Now I assume you know how to play pinochle? It is expected of any civilized young man."

"I can learn sir."

"That would be a first." Impatiently Mr. D explained the rules of pinochle. Hector followed along as best he could and was quickly dealt in. While looking at his cards Hector asked, "If you don't mind sir, what does Mr. D stand for?"

Mr. D's eyebrows rose up as he bid. "Names are powerful things young man. You don't use them without good reason."

Hector nodded as he looked at his cards and raised. "Even so, they are usually a critical part of introductions. For example, my name is Hector."

"Good for you Henry." Mr. D raised yet again and snapped his fingers. A glass of wine appeared on the table. Thunder rumbled as Mr. D snapped his fingers again and the wine was replaced with a Diet Coke. "I hate introductions almost as much as my restrictions."

_Restrictions_. For a moment Hector was on autopilot, barely cognizant that he had lost till Mr. D collected the cards. _Wine. Mr. D._ _Tiger skin._ Hector ventured, "Are you Dionysus?"

Dionysus rolled his eyes, "Of course. Who did you think I was, Athena?"

Hector bit back a retort and remembered his mother's words regarding immortals. He dipped his head in a slight bow and spoke with measured words, "An honor to meet you." Gesturing to the cards he continued, "Care for another round?"

Dionysus's eyebrow rose. "That's it? No sputtering about it not being possible or frantic bowing?"

Hector watched the cards being dealt. "I already believed in the Greek gods, just never expected to meet them. And if you wanted the 'though art so holy' routine, you would have introduced yourself as a god and not simply Mr. D. That said," Hector gave a wry grin, "I'm glad I don't have any money to wager. One does not win when playing against a god."

Dionysus maintained his expression of disbelief for a moment before indulging Hector in another round. Once Hector had lost, they were interrupted by the arrival of another camper. The first thing Hector noticed about him was that the camper was a lot older than the kids he had seen in the distance. He appeared to be about nineteen years old. He was tall and strong, with short sandy hair. He wore an orange tank top (same shade as the shirts), cutoffs, and sandals. Around his neck, he wore a necklace with a collection of five different colored beads. Marring his appearance was a white scar that ran from beneath his right eye to his jaw. Hector recognized it as a claw wound from a predator but it had healed to the point that he couldn't tell what made the mark.

Dionysus motioned to the new guy. "Larry here will get you settled. Now beat it."

Instinctively Hector looked away as a flash erupted from the table. When he looked back, Dionysus was gone. The camper gave him a friendly smile. "That's Mr. D for you. My name is Luke."

He held out a hand and Hector shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Luke. I'm…"

"Hector. Diego and Serenity told me about you. Glad to see you up. Your friends are already at the cabin."

Luke and Hector walked through the camp, with Luke pointed out the various buildings and explaining what they were used for. The Big House where the director stayed dominated the hill overlooking the interior of Long Island, four stories tall and bright blue. Luke led them on a circuitous route through the camp, showing Hector the stables where the pegasi where kept. The armory and forge were quick stops though they didn't head inside. "That will be later," Luke promised.

The woods dominated their left as Luke explained the dangers. Free-roaming monsters and traps, though it made for good practice. Back across the river and around the lake, they saw the amphitheater where the campers would gather at the end of each day and for announcements. They passed the open-air pavilion and Hector asked, "So what do you do when it rains? Eat inside the cabin?"

Luke looked at him curiously then he made the connection. "Ah, you didn't see the video? We'll fix that when Chiron gets back. For now, let's say that we don't get any poor weather here. It goes around the valley."

Looping back to the center of the valley, Luke pointed out the various cabins, one for each of the twelve Olympians. Each one was fashioned in a style reflecting their patron deity. "You go to your parent's cabin when you are claimed."

"Claimed? You mean its normal for people not to know?"

A shadow passed over Luke's face. "Sometimes. Even if by some miracle a child knows, they can't enter their parent's cabin until they are claimed. It can take time."

Shock flitted over Hector's face, followed by disapproval. How can any parent not claim their kid? _You were abandoned as an infant. You know it's possible._ The voice in Hector's mind sounded eerily like that of Kronos, so he quickly snuffed it out. "Not cool but if that's how it's done. Where do unclaimed stay?"

Luke gave him a reassuring smile. "Unclaimed campers stay here at Cabin 11." He gestured to an old, old, _old_ looking cabin that had the most normal appearance out of all of them. The threshold had been worn and the paint was peeling. Over the doorway hung a caduceus, the symbol of Hermes. Entering the cabin, Hector felt he had stepped back in time. Almost every available space had been claimed by kids, reminding him of those photos of tenements during the Industrial Revolution, with entire families sharing a single room. Eyes swiveled to him as Luke announced, "This is Hector, unclaimed."

Groans greeted this announcement while others stared at him, measuring him against whatever they had heard. In the back corner though he was greeted with smiles. Diego and Serenity had managed to squeeze out a space between them and beckoned Hector over. Luke chuckled, "I guess you already have a spot. Go on."

He gave Hector a gentle shove in that direction before turning his attention to some of the younger campers. Hector quickly made his way through the tangle of limbs and bodies to reach Diego and Serenity. "Hey guys."

Serenity gave a harrumph and turned away, her nose in the air. Diego shook his head, "She's just giving you a hard time. I'm glad you're ok. And guess what?"

He quickly checked to make sure the other campers weren't listening and then whispered, "I managed to snag that paw that dropped. It's a good trophy. But keep it on the down-low. Hermes is the god of thieves."

Hector smiled and thanked Diego. The three spent the next hour catching up and finding a way to arrange themselves in their corner. They each had enough room to lay on their side (which was very unnerving for Serenity) but they managed to make it work. As Diego and a now cheerful Serenity overwhelmed Hector with what they had been up to, he couldn't help but smile. Despite what Luke had said, he held hope that they would be claimed soon.

At the very least, it would prove Kronos wrong.


	9. Whispers of the Devil

**Whispers of the Devil**

**Important Authors Note at the bottom**

_'Life at camp is a mixed blessing,' _Hector finally decided.

The past two weeks at Camp Half-Blood had been a roller coaster of experiences and emotions. Within the first few hours of his awakening, he already experienced the familial bond held by the members of Cabin 11 and shortly after having dinner with them he was introduced to the camp bathrooms by a girl named Clarisse, a daughter of Ares. She and her siblings had caught him on the way to the evening campfire and inducted him through their initiation ceremony. It took days for the smell of feces to finally come out of his hair.

_'Although,' _Hector thought with a grin, _we managed to put up a fight. _While Hector was being dragged away Diego noticed and leaped into the fray to help his friend. Both their heads went into the toilet but they were content with leaving Cabin 5 a few black eyes in return for their trouble. Didn't change the outcome but they got a bit more respect from the Ares kids and a full lecture from Serenity about picking fights on the first day.

He broke from his musings for a moment as he stepped off the path, letting the Stolls pass him by at full sprint. Behind them came a couple of Apollo's kids, their pink hair the only explanation that Hector needed. Returning to his walk, Hector focused his attention on the Big House where Mr. D was waiting. Hector, unlike the other campers, made a point of stopping by to play pinochle with the director. When questioned why he simply said that "he has seen more as a demigod than we likely ever will. If anyone has experience to share, it would be him." So far Dionysus has not been up to sharing much beyond "don't be stupid, don't die" but indulged Hector nonetheless while the cards were in play. Diego preferred to learn from the counselors of the cabins, and Serenity often questioned Chiron.

_Chiron._

Hector's brows furrowed as he considered the old centaur. He respected Chiron of course; it was impossible to interact with him and not develop some level of respect. Chiron was one of the most understanding people he had ever met and was always happen to pass on his wisdom and experience. He was a parental figure for most, well, all of the campers. Even those who knew their parents and had good relationships with their biological family treated Chiron as a father. Serenity, whose own father was of poor character, had readily latched onto this familial connection and tried her best to impress Chiron. Diego was simply polite, which Hector recognized as him being impressed.

Hector himself found himself trusting the centaur's judgment in most cases and treated his words with similar reverence to Naomi's. Even so, something ate at him. When Chiron first arrived, Hector had many questions for him. Most were innocent enough but a few concerned the gods' apathy to their mortal children. Why were the demigods not claimed? Why only twelve cabins when countless gods have kids that need shelter and a home? Why do the gods hide away when there are so many problems in the world? To his credit, Chiron did his best to answer Hector's questions in a thorough manner but when pressed he would eventually settle with a version of "it's in the gods' nature." Then again it may not be his fault. Hector got the impression that Chiron had told him all that he could.

Hector climbed the final steps to the Big House and turned to where Dionysus usually set himself up. He saw that Chiron and Dionysus were sitting across from each other and already well into a game. Next to them, a blond-haired girl was leaning against the railing. Her deep tan and blond hair gave her the beach girl appearance (at least according to pictures he had seen) but her grey eyes betrayed her heritage as a daughter of Athena. Mr. D looked up to see Hector standing there. "Ah, here already. Don't you have anything better to do than bug me?"

Hector grinned. "Diego and Serenity had things to do and Cabin 11 is a bit stuffy. Besides, your company is so enjoyable."

The girl's eyebrow rose as Mr. D rolled his eyes. "Flattery gets you nowhere Henry."

Hector turned to Chiron and gave a bow. "Chiron."

Chiron gave him a warm smile in return. "It is good to see you, Hector." Gesturing to the girl he asked, "Have you met Annabeth?"

_Annabeth? What is she doing here? _"By reputation only." He turned to Annabeth and offered a hand. "I'm Hector. Nice to meet you."

Her grey eyes analyzed him before she returned the smile and handshake. "I've heard a bit about you Hector, as well as your friends. You three have become quite the mystery."

Hector nodded. Since their arrival the three have confounded the cabin counselors, showing traits from different parents. Every they thought they had their parent narrowed down, they would display a trait that could only come from one of the Olympians, yet they would display none of that Olympian's primary traits. Hector had been praying to Artemis at every meal to give their parents a push to claim them, but there has been no response of any kind. '_Perhaps that is because you mean nothing to her? Your devotion to the goddess is pitiful'._ The voice echoed from the back of his mind. A flicker of irritation flashed across Hector's face, though thankfully Annabeth's attention had been claimed by something behind him. '_Kronos, can't you crawl in a hole and die already?'_

Brushing off the experience, Hector turned around to see what Annabeth was looking at, stepping aside for the newcomer. It took all of his self-control to keep his reaction off his face. The first one he saw was one of the satyrs that had recently returned to the camp from a mission. He was tall for his age with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and the faintest wisp of a beard. His lower body was bare, exposing brown goat legs. _'What was his name again…Grover?' _The second figure though…this one caused alarm to flood through Hector's system. The boy was Hector's age with jet black hair swept to one side as if by wind and bright sea-green eyes.

Hector's mind flew back to the dream from so long ago, where he had seen this boy face the three Fates and watched as his string was cut. Somehow the child was still alive. More than that, Hector felt a tingle run up his nerves as his fight-or-flight response came on. Blinking out of it, Hector reasserted control over himself, chalking down the reaction to Kronos screwing around again. He barely heard Chiron introduce him, "This is Hector, a recent arrival. Hector, this is Percy Jackson."

Hector put a smile on his face and nodded. "Welcome to camp. Always good to have a new face around."

Percy returned the smile, though Hector could see the confusion in his eyes. Guessing that this was his first introduction to the mythological world, Hector decided he should probably leave and let Chiron and Dionysus catch him up. Turning to Chiron he continued, "I just remembered, there's something I've got to do. I'll see you around." Dionysus rolled his eyes while Chiron replied, "Of course." There was a sparkle in his eye as he said that and Hector got the impression yet again that Chiron could somehow read minds. Leaving the Big House, he considered his options of what to do, but his thoughts were dominated by the strange reaction Jackson had caused. _'That is because he is dangerous. A threat to anyone who gets too close to him. Those who are his enemies die, and those who are his friends suffer.'_

Hector shook his head violently and gave the side of his skull a sharp rap, earning him a few odd looks from passing campers. _'For the love of all holy on this earth, do you ever shut up?! Small wonder Zeus had to chop you up: it was the only way to get a moment of peace!'_

Hector stewed as he marched back to Cabin 11. Entering he quickly made his way to the back corner where he, Diego, and Serenity had set up. Neither of them were back yet, so Hector made small talk with some of the other kids. He was in the middle of a discussion with the Stolls when the cabin door opened to reveal Percy, Chiron, and Annabeth. Hector watched from the back as Luke introduced himself to Percy, and joined in the laughter as Percy tripped over the threshold.

As he was setting his stuff down, Hector spotted the horn in his hand and his eyebrows raised. Once Jackson was gone Hector turned to one of the nearby campers. "Which monster did he kill to get that trophy?"

The camper looked at him surprised. "You didn't hear?"

Hector shook his head and the camper checked that Jackson was gone before saying, "The new kid killed the Minotaur. Without any weapons."

Hector let out a low whistle. "That is impressive. Wait a minute, didn't they say that they were unclaimed?"

When the camper nodded in response Hector continued but in a softer voice, "I thought our parents were supposed to claim us when we did something impressive. How could killing the Minotaur not count?"

The camper's face became a blank slate though his eyes betrayed pain. "Who can tell with the gods?"

He turned to the other campers and proceeded with another conversation without acknowledging Hector further. Sighing Hector leaned back against the wall, mentally kicking himself. While he frequently questioned the gods' decisions most of the campers preferred not to dwell though their resentment was clear to him. _I told you, this is the justice of the Olympians_. Hector shook his head. A couple of demigods nearby patted him on the shoulder but he shook off their inquiries. "I'm fine guys. Just a headache."

Diego and Serenity only returned at dinnertime and the two spent the evening chatting with their new friends while Hector quietly nursed a drink. Luke tapped him on the shoulder as he passed. "You doing alright?"

His question brought the attention of Diego and Serenity over to Hector who smiled and repeated, "I'm fine. Really."

That night the entire cabin settled down for the night. Everyone, even the newly arrived Jackson were sleeping peacefully. Hector lay wide awake, staring at Diego's back while Serenity lay behind him. _16 days Hector. You hav-_ Angrily Hector shook his head and stood up. Quickly he crept through the cabin.

"Where you going?"

Freezing Hector turned to see a sleepy Serenity lift her head. "I need air. I'll be back."

She shrugged and lay back down. Hector slipped out of the cabin, closing the door behind him. The half-moon gave him both light to see by and shadows to hide within. The sound of wings on the wind alerted him to the rapid approach of the camp harpies. Ducking his head, he dashed toward the forest. Once beneath the trees, he changed direction towards the sea. Behind him, the sound of harpies faded in the distance as he increased his speed.

It took him only minutes to reach the beach. He slowed to a jog and started along the beach until he reached a point where he was concealed from the rest of the valley. He dropped down onto the beach and lay back. Above he could see many of the constellations and the ever-present moon. Gazing up he wondered, _'why hasn't my parent claimed me yet? Why has Percy not been claimed? He killed a monster bare-handed; surely that is impressive enough. Artemis, do you even hear me?_

"It's dangerous to be out here alone."

Hector bolted upright. Standing beside him stood Luke Castellan. Feeling his heart rate return back to normal Hector hissed, "Don't scare me like that! How did you even sneak up on me?"

Luke smiled as he sat down beside Hector. "Son of Hermes. It's good for something at times. Besides you weren't really paying attention. Now tell me, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, just needed some fresh air."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that. You have been out of it since you arrived."

Hector sat quietly for a long moment, weighing his options. He remembered his mother's words about honesty and decided that maybe he could take a chance. "I was told that our parents claim us when they have been impressed. The new kid managed to kill a monster with his bare hands and he still has not been claimed. If that is not enough, then what is?"

Luke frowned as he watched the waves. Gently he broke it to me, "We don't know."

When he got a puzzled frown from Hector, he continued, "We don't know what it takes to be claimed. We assume they must be impressed but in reality, people are either claimed on a whim or when the gods need some manual labor done."

Hector's jaw dropped. Then a feeling arose in his chest: unbridled fury. Trembling with rage he harshly whispered, "You mean all those kids…the ones that pray desperately to be noticed, begging only to be accepted…they're being fed with false hope? It simply doesn't matter how much they sacrifice; it will never be enough?"

In response to Luke's nod, Hector sprang up and kicked at the sand. Luke rose up to watching Hector carefully as he stormed back and forth, muttering incomprehensible phrases. Hector's mind raced. How could this be? How could anyone be so cold to their own child? He wasn't even Naomi's blood yet she still loved him as her own. How could a parent not acknowledge their own child? A dark laugh echoed in the back of his mind and he harshly rebuked, "Shut the hell up!"

Luke's eyebrow rose and Hector froze, realizing he had spoken aloud. Before he could come up with an excuse Luke asked, "Kronos is speaking with you again?"

Hector's train of thought came to a screeching halt. "What did you say?"

Luke's eyes betrayed uncertainty but he continued with growing confidence, "He speaks to you too, doesn't he?"

Hector could only nod, his eyes never leaving Luke's. He whispered, "Kronos…he said the Titans would help when asked. But he is known for lying…"

Luke closed his eyes and seemed to be listening to something. He opened them again and told Hector, "I won't tell you what to do or what to ask. But you should probably listen. At least hear what he has to say."

"What are you saying, Luke?"

Luke started to walk away and paused with his back turned to Hector. "There is a reason he contacted you. Maybe you should hear him out. Besides, what reason have the gods given you to trust them?"

He didn't wait for an answer; he simply walked back towards the cabins, disappearing into the shadows. Hector stood there on the beach as the waves crashed against the shore. When he finally stirred, he looked towards the pale moon, the sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He mentally reached back and removed the barriers blocking Kronos out. Shuddering as he felt the foreign presence touch his mind he asked, _'Can you help me find the answers?'_

Silence greeted him for a moment. _'Yes'_ came the cold reply.

Shivering, Hector gave one last glance to the moon before asking, _'Where do I begin?'_

**Shade: Starting tomorrow I will begin an internship for a potential job. As this can make or break my career future, I will be devoting all of my time and energy to this opportunity. This story will be placed on hold for the duration of the internship. That said, I am nowhere near done with Hector's tale. I have a roadmap for many stories with him, and we have only scratched the surface of his tale. Starting next time I intend to ramp up the pace of the story so we can begin to have some action. I anticipate my return to occur in mid-December. Until then I will continue to read comments and PMs. Any advice or critique will be filed away for the next chapter. See you all on the other side!**


	10. Confessions and a Flag

**Confessions and a Flag**

"I don't like this Hector."

Diego leaned back against a tree while Hector continued to pace back and forth. The two had withdrawn into the woods, deep enough for privacy but still within visibility of the cabins. Once safely away, Hector told Diego about his conversation with Luke and Kronos's advice.

Diego shook his head. "Why didn't you mention that Kronos was talking to you? If he is trying to get you to do something, then you should have told us. At least you should tell Chiron about it. He probably has experience with campers hearing things."

Hector stopped and turned towards Diego, "I've thought about it. Whenever I consider telling Chiron, its as if my entire body is screaming 'NO'. I didn't want to worry you or Serenity about it because it was just whispers, but he has been talking nonstop. It wasn't until I agreed to hear him out that he would finally shut up. That, and he made an offer, a chance to learn about our past."

"Decline." Diego stepped away from the tree and put a hand on Hector's shoulder. "I know you want answers and so do I, but turning to Kronos is just a bad idea. Artemis cares, otherwise, why would she let one of her hunters leave to raise you? Just give her time, maybe something has come up on the godly side and she can't deal with you and it at the same time. What did he offer you anyway?"

Hector sighed. "He wouldn't go into details; he just wanted me to go to Mt. Tam. He said that it was a safe place for me."

Diego shook his head. "Mt. Tam is where Mt. Othrys is. He wants you to go to his mountain. Luke told me about that place when I asked about his scar."

Hector remained silent for a while before Diego gave him a sharp knock to the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You were brooding. Come on, we have to get ready for sword training. Maybe we can see Percy beat Luke again."

Over the next few days, Hector did his best to put the conversation with Kronos out of his mind, only speaking of it once when Diego convinced him to share with Serenity. She promptly smacked that back of his head for keeping it secret but promised to keep it between the three of them. To their surprise, she argued against telling Chiron, as he was obligated to tell the Olympians anything that happened regarding the Titans. "I don't want Zeus to punish you just because Kronos doesn't know when to quit. Just be careful ok Hector?"

Putting the matter to rest, Hector refocused on training for any quests that Artemis or his parent may request. His mornings were spent sparring with Diego under Luke's instruction or racing him on the climbing walls. Afternoons he attended classes with Serenity, struggling through Ancient Greek or learning basic crafts from the other cabins. Kronos's muttering faded to a muted grumble in the back of his mind and Hector found his days quickly passing.

When Friday rolled around, he couldn't control his excitement for the upcoming game of Capture the Flag. Still unclaimed he, Serenity, and Diego would fight with Cabin 11. This time they had an alliance with the Athena kids as well as Apollo. Only 3 cabins for the blue team, but more than enough in the body count. After the day's activities the trio gathered by the shores of the lake sharing tips for fighting against the other team. Annabeth had assigned the three to the right flank of the team. Serenity would provide cover for Diego as he held the border. Hector would press on and cause a distraction while the main team made for the flag. Roles discussed, the three casually warmed up while waiting for nightfall, when the game would begin.

The hour passed quickly, and they returned to the rest of their team where Annabeth was already giving instructions and informing the teams of any last-minute changes. Serenity casually polished her bow while Diego began stretching, spear and shield on the ground behind him. Hector gave his sword a few experimental swings, feeling the weight and balance of the blade. The clang of armor alerted him to someone passing by. He turned and grinned at the sight of Percy with an oversized shield running after Annabeth. He turned back to the forest and waited for the horn to blow.

Chiron galloped to the front and announced the rules. "The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. I will serve as a referee and battlefield medic."

Hector nodded in acknowledgment while keeping his gaze locked forward. He crouched slightly as tension built. He felt more than saw Diego and Serenity flanking him.

With the sounding of the horn, Hector dashed forward into the trees. He quickly split off from the rest of the groups and began to circle wide. The creek quickly came into view and the water splashed loudly as he sprinted through, Diego and Serenity slowing to guard the creek. Hector slowed to a jog before coming to an abrupt halt. A spear jabbed the air in front of him, and from his left another camper rushed him. A quick glance up at the red plume on his opponent's helm confirmed what the jab told him: he had found the enemy.

Hector back stepped and brought his blade up to deflect his opponent's spear. As his opponent's spear slid along his blade, he quickly stepped toward him and brought his other hand up as a fist. The camper's eyes widened as he turned to take the blow on his helmet. Hector grit his teeth and ducked as the camper swung his spear. The two disengaged for a moment, studying each other. Hector's eyes narrowed when he saw it was Clarence, a son of Hephaestus. From the surrounding trees two more children of Hephaestus ran towards Hector.

Annabeth's instructions came back to Hector. _"Hold their attention; don't get caught up in a losing fight."_ Hector broke into a run further into enemy territory. The glint of light alerted him seconds before a sword came towards his arm. Hector felt the blade cut into him slightly and hissed in pain. He tried to disengage but the three quickly spread out to block his avenues of escape. "Surrender, we've got you outnumbered."

Tuning out his opponent Hector reached into himself and felt a familiar drain as everything slowed around him. Opening his eyes, he darted forward and sliced at the legs of two of the campers. As they fell, he leaped over their bodies to lead the third away from the area. Then he felt his hold slip and everything returned to normal speed. A wave of exhaustion staggered him as he tried to run. From behind Clarence saw his stumble and tackled him to the ground. Hector rolled Clarence off and shot up. Seeing the other two get up as well he began to sprint back towards his own side.

The two followed him to the boundary creek where Hector turned to face them. Clarence grinned. "You done running?"

Hector smirked. "Who said I was running?"

Clarence's smirk disappeared and he cried, "Duck!"

Serenity's arrow flew by them as they got down only to be surprised by Diego coming from the side. Diego grinned as he engaged the other two campers. "Come on, give me a challenge."

Behind him Serenity rolled her eyes before continuing to fire at the other two campers, keeping them from flanking Diego. Clarence got to his feet and squared off with Hector. Hector flourished his blade before feinting toward Clarence's side. Predicting it Clarence instead sprang forward to stab Hector who spun out of the way. Hector stepped inside Clarence's guard and flicked his blade toward his eyes before bringing it down on the spear, snapping it in half. Clarence dropped the spear and drew a dagger from his belt. The two were ready to continue when Chiron's horn sounded across the forest. The six immediately broke apart, breathing heavily.

Cheers were heard from downstream. Victory had been claimed for Blue Team.

Clarence's brothers groaned in disappointment while Diego let out a whoop. A _whack_ from Serenity's bow brought Diego down to earth as he rubbed his side. She gave him an innocent smile while he turned to them and said, "Good game guys."

Clarence and Hector shook hands. Clarence tried to scowl but let a grin show on his face. "You are getting better Hector. Nearly had me. But I think you need to train more. Whatever that power you're using is, it drains you too much."

Hector nodded in agreement. "I've been training with the sword but haven't been working on my powers. Maybe- "

Hector cut himself off as a menacing howl echoed from where cheers used to be. A puzzled frown crossed Hector's face as he tried to place what could make that sound. Clarence froze. "That's a hellhound! Come on!"

The six broke into a sprint back to the other campers. When they rounded the corner of the creek, they saw the hellhound standing on a rock above the group of campers. Hector's eyes widened at the sheer size of the hound, the size of a rhino and glaring at the group below. No, not the group. The vision of the Fates flew in Hector's mind when he saw the hound locked onto Percy. _No!_

Hector tried to put on a burst of speed but failed from exhaustion. He could only watch as the hound dove at Percy. For a terrifying moment, the demigod was out of view before the hellhound was struck with an arrow from Chiron's bow, vaporizing and leaving a bloody but alive Percy where it used to be. Hector released a sigh of relief, preparing to approach the group when a sight above Percy's head stopped him cold. A hologram of a spinning green trident appeared over Percy's head and slowly vanished. Hector grinned at Percy's confusion as he and the rest of the campers knelt, but it swiftly turned into a frown.

_Hold on…didn't Poseidon swear an oath to have no more children?_

The next days at camp were filled with nervous tension. Monsters had been summoned for practical jokes before to be fair, but never were they summoned so flippantly and to cause serious injury to one of their own. A feeling of suspicion and mistrust clouded the camp, especially in Cabin 11, where Percy had spent the most time before being moved out to Cabin 3. Percy kept to himself much more these days and Hector couldn't blame him. To go from being part of the family to the social outcast in less than 24 hours would have an effect on anyone.

Hector made occasional attempts to connect with Percy but something in him always discouraged this. It wasn't the murmurings of Kronos who was being unusually quiet throughout the whole deal but more of an instinctual sense that he shouldn't approach. Sword lessons with Luke now turned to one-on-one combats as Hector attempted to integrate his ability with combat, to some success.

"Oof!" The wind flew from Hector's lungs as he ended up flat on his back. Luke shook his head. "You have to be faster. Develop your reaction time and don't rely on your ability. It tires you too much to use in combat, and even if it didn't some enemies will still be faster. Up. Twenty more repetitions!"

Tensions grew after Percy was summoned to the Big House and sent on a quest. Overhead the normally clear skies were stormy and the atmosphere oppressive in its heat. Hector and Diego eagerly awaited news as to what quest Percy would receive. They weren't disappointed.

"Let me get this straight. He is going to the Underworld to confront the God of Death and retrieve the Master Bolt of Zeus before the summer solstice?"

In response to Diego's nod of affirmation, Serenity let out a low whistle. "No pressure huh? But why Percy? He's only been here a few days. I get a son of Poseidon would need a harder challenge but this is ridiculous."

Hector shrugged. The three had gathered on the beach where Hector had his nighttime chat with Luke. The sun had already dipped below the horizon and curfew was rapidly approaching. The trio had decided to soak up the last bit of peace before returning to the madness of Cabin 11. Hector asked Serenity, "Do you think that the Oracle could give us a quest? Not to find the bolt of course but to find out who our parents are?"

Diego appeared thoughtful as Serenity pondered the question. "It could work. I mean, people used to visit the Oracle all the time for many different reasons. It doesn't seem too talkative nowadays. Chiron says she will only speak when a quest has already been given. Sorry Hector."

Diego shot a concerned glance at Hector when he noticed the latter's silence but relaxed at the expression on his face. "All we can do is keep hoping. Maybe we will have an opportunity later."

As the last syllables left his mouth, a chill breeze swept over them. The sky seemed to darken slightly and the lingering sounds from camp became muffled. The trio sprang to their feet looking in all directions. "Ok Diego, what did you say and to whom?"

"Not me this time."

A warmth erupted behind Hector, and he felt the damp chill burn away from the heat. He turned and blinked in the torchlight. A women's voice rang through the air, melodic and mischievous.

"Be careful what you wish for."

**Shade: Finally! It's good to be writing again but man is my muse out of shape. The next few chapters will get better as I'm back into the swing of things. **


	11. The Command of a Goddess

**The Command of a Goddess**

Hector's eyes readjusted to the light and beheld a woman standing before the three of them. She wore a deep black chiton that pooled around her like ink dripping off a pen. Her bare arms were pale as the moonlight and in each hand, she held a torch that burned brightly and did not move with the wind. Her face was youthful and dark hair tumbled down her shoulders but her eyes betrayed a wisdom that could only come with great age. Her eyes glinted with amusement as she told them, "It is impolite to stare. And close your mouth boys."

Hector and Diego's jaws snapped shut with an audible _click_, and Serenity shook her head before asking, "Who are you?"

The woman smirked as she let go of the torches, which to their surprise not only remained in the air but separated from each other to light the area. Waving her hand several chairs and a small fire appeared. "Have a seat child, and I will answer your question."

Hector glanced toward the rest of the camp. The cabins in the distance and even the nearby woods appeared distorted as if staring through warped glass. The woman calmly told him, "I desired privacy for our meeting. They will not disturb us."

Hector's narrowed in suspicion but did not voice his concern. The three sat down in the chairs provided while the woman sat down in a chair that extended as she folded her legs to lean on one side. From the darkness, a black Labrador emerged to rest at her side. "Do not mind Hecuba. She rarely leaves my side."

Hector's mind raced to remember. It was obvious that this was a goddess, but the name Hecuba didn't sound familiar, and the black Labrador did not bring to mind any sacred animal. He bowed his head slightly and asked, "I am sorry, but I do not recognize you. Which goddess are you?"

The woman's smirk turned slightly bitter but her voice remained gentle. "I am not surprised that you do not know me. I am Hecate, goddess of magic."

_Hecate._ Now Hector's memories returned. One of the Titans that became a minor goddess after the Titan War, Hecate represented the fork in the road, the vagueness of choice. _Why would she appear to us now? Does she know about Kronos? _Hector gave a deeper bow. "An honor to meet you Lady Hecate. What brings you to see us?"

Hecate raised an eyebrow at his words but remained composed. "As you know, Zeus's bolt has been stolen and the Son of Poseidon was sent on a quest to retrieve it." At their affirming nods she continued, "Most on Olympus consider the bolt's retrieval to be the end of the matter. They believe that this is simply another dispute between siblings. I and several of the other minor gods disagree. We looked into who was behind the theft of the bolt and determined that an enemy of Olympus has returned."

Her voice grew distant as she looked Hector in the eyes and he felt as if she was staring _into_ him. "The Titans have awoken. They are slowly but surely gaining strength and within a few years will march on Olympus."

For a moment all was silent after that bombshell. Hector shook his head in confusion while Serenity had gone still, an expression of fear on her face. Diego was the first to recover and demanded, "How could that be possible. Sure, they can't truly die but what, did you guys not do a good enough job killing them the first time?"

Hecate's face clouded over and Diego paled. "Oh sh- "Mid-word he was transformed into a cat. Hector leapt to his feet and was reaching for his absent blade when Diego transformed back into human form. Hecate's voice was hard as stone. "Do not disrespect me, boy! I could inflict curses upon you that would make death seem like a blessing!"

Hector opened his mouth but Serenity cut him and Diego off. "We are truly sorry Lady Hecate. Please forgive my companions." Serenity had a pleading look in her eyes and the boys kept their heads down in contrition. Hecate let out a deep breath and relaxed, bidding them to return to their seats. "So long as it does not happen again, all is forgiven."

Diego, in a much more subdued manner, pressed on, "How could the Titans return? I thought they were beaten long ago."

Hecate kept a firm gaze on him but answered, "The Titans are not as easy to get rid of as mortals, or even a god. So long as their domains exist, they can never truly be destroyed. We locked them away because we had no other option to deal with them. Over the millennia they have regained strength and are preparing to return."

Serenity asked, "Why haven't you told Zeus? Shouldn't Olympus be preparing for war?"

Hecate's laugh was both melodic and biting. "Zeus? He would not prepare for a threat if a prophecy was issued right in front of him. He prefers to bury his head and pretend there is nothing wrong. When we carried this information to him, he laughed us out. He told us that these were nothing more than the deluded imaginings of minor gods eager to surpass their place on Olympus."

Hector braced himself and asked, "So where do we come in? You would not be here unless you had a plan for us."

Hecate expression changed to approval. "Indeed. We have decided to prepare for this conflict by recovering a weapon from the first Titan War. It was locked away by Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades but we feel it is time for it to be returned. You three will travel to its resting place and retrieve this weapon."

The three looked at each other nervously. Serenity voiced the thought on all of their minds. "If Zeus doesn't approve, doesn't that mean we would be breaking Olympian law?"

Hecate tilted her head. "Is the safety of Olympus not of greater concern than that of a misguided decree?"

Hector stood. "Perhaps, but you are not telling us everything. I am sorry, but if Zeus said no then we have to obey the King of Olympus."

Hector turned to leave and began walking away. Before he took the third step, Hecate calmly mentioned, "You'll find out who your parents are."

Hector stopped in his tracks. Hecate continued, "They have agreed to claim you if you survive this quest. I have spoken with them and they are on my side in this issue. Haven't you ever wondered why your immortal parents aren't represented here at the camp? Or have you pondered why the mortals that raised you all knew each other?"

Hector tilted his head to the side before turning towards Diego and Serenity. They appeared uncomfortable, their curiosity and need to know warring with their sense of self-preservation. Hector probed, "What do you think?"

Serenity played with the ends of her hair and softly spoke. "Hecate has no reason to lie to us. She did support Olympus in the Titan War and is a goddess herself. I'm scared of defying Zeus but maybe if we bring the weapon to him, maybe he will be lenient? The idea of having an edge over his brothers should be appealing. But I don't know…something isn't right."

"I agree with Serenity." Diego shifted in his seat. "This seems too convenient to be true." At Hecate's raised eyebrow he continued, "Right when we are wondering if we would be claimed you show up and offer what we desire with a simple quest? That and it seems ridiculous for any king to ignore warnings to his kingdom. But…I think this may be our only chance. Many of the Hermes kids have said that sometimes people live for years without being claimed and here is our chance. Besides, it's better than Option B." On the last sentence, he looked meaningfully at Hector, who nodded in understanding. Kronos could not be trusted, but a goddess could.

Hector returned his gaze to Hecate who had been lounging in her seat as he returned to his. "Where do we need to go?"

Hecate smiled, and there was a gleam of triumph in her eyes that quickly disappeared. "That will be up to you to figure out. I would recommend speaking with the Oracle for your prophecy and carry its words to Chiron for advice. I would be careful what you say to him and how. He is duty-bound to report to Zeus and I'd rather not have the King of Olympus breathing down my neck. If he does, I will know who released that information to him."

Then, like Aunt Luna before, Hecate began to glow and instinctively the three looked away. The light vanished and the three landed on their rears as the chairs disappeared with her. The padding of feet told them that the Labrador was leaving too. The three stood up slowly and looked to each other. "Well," began Diego. "I guess we have a quest now."

Serenity wrung her hands in uncertainty. "We can't really say no, can we?"

Hector shook his head. "She is a goddess. Since when did gods and goddesses take no for an answer? We need information and an Oracle visit."

"We should probably split up." As Hector and Serenity looked at Diego in confusion, he elaborated, "I've heard that sometimes demigods go on monster hunting trips in desperation and never come back. Since we can't tell them what we are doing, they'll assume that we are leaving as well. I'll head to the armory and get weapons for us. Serenity you should go to the supply shed and get some rations and tools for us to leave. Hector, you are the only one who ever goes to the Big House and chats with them. I think you should go to see the Oracle."

Hector nodded. "Alright. We'll meet by the campfire."

The three set off in different directions. Hector jogged quickly up the path, well aware of how close he was cutting it to curfew. He turned over Hecate's message in his head. _It seems natural that she would want to help Olympus. She fought for them in the first Titan War and no one is mad enough to consider Kronos to be a good king. Maybe this will serve as a test for us, to see if we are worthy of being claimed. _The last thought brought a sour taste to his mouth. _As if children should have to prove themselves to their parents. _

_"I did." _Hector grimaced as the cold voice of Kronos entered his mind again. Coldly he replied, "_I was wondering when you were going to speak up mincemeat." _

_ "Oh? Did you miss my counsel brat?"_

_ "Like I miss a disease."_

Hector shook his head and refortified his mind against Kronos. The whispers became distant once more. The Big House loomed above him as he slowed to a walk. Chiron and Dionysius were sitting on the porch in the middle of a game. Dionysius barely turned his head as he greeted, "You are about ten minutes from curfew Henry. You should be heading back to your cabin, not bothering me."

Hector gave a nod to the director and turned to Chiron. "I want to speak with the Oracle."

Raised eyebrows greeted him. Chiron turned fully to him after revealing a winning hand, making Mr. D grumble in frustration. "Why do you need to speak with the Oracle? No quest has been issued."

Hector chose his words carefully. "I'm not coming as a quester but as a petitioner. The Oracle used to hear the requests of all travelers."

Mr. D huffed and gave a sidelong glance at Hector, "The Oracle has not been available for _petition_ since we moved to Rome. Why would you expect an answer now?"

There was an analytical look in Mr. D's gaze that made Hector's spine shiver. Chiron frowned. "What do you wish to ask the Oracle? Maybe we can help you."

Hector met Chiron's eyes and carefully concealed his slight panic. He preferred misdirection over outright lying. He had a gift for the former and hated the latter. "I wish to find out who my immortal parents are."

Mr. D remained silent as Chiron's expression turned to one of understanding and sympathy. "Hector, the gods do things in their own time. You must be patient."

Hector could not keep the bite out of his voice as he snapped back, "You mean like the campers who have been waiting for years without being claimed? You mean like the children of minor gods who aren't claimed out of fear? You mean like the dozens who have disappeared in the wild, hoping that somehow, someway they will impress their parents enough to even be acknowledged?"

Hector stopped himself short and with a shuddering breath reigned in his anger. In a much softer tone he apologized, "I am sorry. It's not right for me to snap at you for something that is not your fault."

Meeting Chiron's gaze again he continued in a stronger voice, "I won't wait for an absent parent to care enough to claim me. I won't wait while whoever they are continues to pair up with mortals like it's going out of style. I won't wait till hope dies in me and I'm left a shell like the other campers. I'm going to take action, even if it means setting off on my own again. I'm not asking you to support me or even believe in me. I only ask that you let me try."

For a long moment, Chiron simply looked at Hector. The centaur seemed to age before Hector's eyes and he could see the burden of many lifetimes weigh upon his shoulders. Hector idly wondered whether he had this conversation before, a young hero that desperately wanted to take action against the wishes of his mentor. How many of his campers had the same idea and never came back? Chiron rubbed his chin in thought while Hector held his breath. Even Mr. D remained silent as he watched the proceedings, cards left abandoned on the table. Chiron sighed, "I can't talk you out of this. You have your mother's stubbornness."

At Hector's surprised expression he elaborated. "I'm referring to Naomi of course. Headstrong even for a Hunter. Once she set her mind on something nothing could dissuade her. I trained her for a year before she joined the hunt. She was committed to doing what she believed to be the right thing, even when everyone else told her no. Likely why she left to raise you."

Hector felt warmth spread through his chest at the thought of sharing any trait of who he regarded as mother and immense gratitude at her sacrifice for him. He had learned of the Hunt's immortality; knowing that she gave up eternity to be with him made him treasure her deeply and know for certain that whatever the truth of his past, he would always see Naomi as his mother. Chiron continued, "I will let you ask the Oracle, but if she does not respond then you will not bring this up again."

His expression brooked no argument. Hector nodded and stepped past him into the Big House. Slowly he made his way to the attic. Stepping inside he coughed, sending dust flying into the air. The attic was filled to the brim with trophies and souvenirs from various quests campers had been on. It reminded him of a book he read in the school library about a magical room that was filled to the brim with the forgotten things of hundreds of students. In the corner, he saw the Oracle. She appeared to be a young girl from the '80s, mummified and decayed beyond recognition. Hector gulped, feeling a sense of foreboding fall over him. He shivered under the Oracle's vacant gaze. He got the impression that a very old power lay dormant within. Ancient, unyielding, but without malevolence.

He approached and asked, "Oracle of Delphi, where can I find the weapon sealed away after the Titan War?"

The Oracle remained dormant. Hector tried a variety of requests, to the point of falling on his knees and begging, but the Oracle did not stir. Hector tried to suppress the feeling of despair. "It probably needs some sort of offering, but Chiron said that I could not try again."

Sighing in defeat, he turned and began walking away. His steps slowed, then stopped when he reached the attic door. Kronos's words echoed in his mind. _When you need aid, turn to the Titans._ Only a few of the Titans were enemies of Olympus. Many joined Zeus, including one who could help him now. He turned back to the Oracle, an expression of fear and curiosity on his face. Hector walked back to the Oracle and stood face to face with it. Amber eyes flashed golden for a moment as they looked into the Oracle's vacant eyes.

Hector's voice was but a whisper as he asked, "Phoebe, Titaness of Prophecy and grandmother of Phoebus Apollo, will you grant me a prophecy to find the lost weapon of the Titan War?"

All was silent for a moment, then the Oracle gave a shuddering gasp. The body twitched and flexed as a much older will was imposed upon it. The Oracle's aura changed as the Olympian influence of Apollo was superseded, and an older, less refined presence filled the Oracle. The Oracle opened her mouth and a deep navy-blue smoke billowed from her. The smoke filled the room and surrounded Hector. The trophies faded from view and Hector felt as if he was in a blue void, drifting away from the world. The mists congealed before him, and the silhouette of a woman took form. Her form was a deep blue almost black, with glowing light blue eyes. She acknowledged him. "Greetings Hector. I am Phoebe, Titaness of Prophecy."

Hector gave a deep bow and an expression of pleasant surprise flitted across Phoebe's face. He rose. "Lady Phoebe, I seek to defend Olympus by finding the weapon that was locked away by Zeus. Will you grant me a prophecy?"

Her expression saddened and she spoke softly. "So young, this burden should not be placed upon you. I will grant what you ask, and offer my sympathies."

Her eyes glowed brighter, and her voice echoed in space and mind.

_Seek out the valley of sacred hind,_

_Where maidens of Agrotora lay to rest._

_Lost blade you will find,_

_If you can thrice pass hunter's test._

_Success reveals the betrayal of a mother,_

_And unleashes the fury of a brother._

_Safety can be found, if one bears in mind,_

_A promise of aid where the sky comes to rest._


	12. Questions and Clarity

**Questions and Clarity**

The blue fog dissipated, leaving Hector blinking in the dim light of the attic. He took a shuddering breath, sinking to the ground as his legs grow weak beneath him. The Oracle returns to its peaceful repose as Hector slowly calms himself. His heart slowed as his mind began to race. _A Titaness. A Titaness came in person!_

Despite the room being clear of the blue mist, Hector still felt strange energy burning in his body. It felt like an electrical current was flowing underneath his skin, similar to when he touched a plasma globe in the past but all over his body instead of simply his hand. Hector collected himself and stood up. Shaking his head he made his way over to the door to the attic. _Regardless of Hecate's warnings, I need some advice from Chiron. I am in way over my head._

Making his way downstairs he found the centaur still waiting on the porch outside. Mr. D was nowhere to be seen. Chiron turned toward Hector with a comforting smile ready. A flicker of surprise crossed his face as he took in Hector's posture before the comforting expression returned. "So the Oracle did speak with you."

Hector drily asked, "What have I said about reading my mind?"

The smile on his face took out any bite in the words as Hector sat down at the table with Chiron standing over him. Chiron placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What did she say exactly? The wording is very important."

Hector nodded and mulled over the words in his mind. "Seek out the valley of sacred hind, where maidens of Agrotora lay to rest…" Chiron nods as if he expected those lines. At Chiron's prompting Hector continued, "Lost blade you will find, if you can thrice pass hunter's test." Chiron frowns for a moment, then prods, "Was there anything else?"

Hector remains silent for a moment. The next two lines seemed clear enough: his birth mother betrayed him by abandoning him to the wild and maybe his birth brother isn't happy about having competition? But the last two lines, they sounded like what Kronos was talking about. If the prophecy said he will find safety there, does that mean he is destined to follow Kronos's advice regardless of his own personal feelings?

"No. There was nothing else."

Chiron held Hector's gaze for a long moment. Finally, he said, "I would avoid taking anything related to a prophecy at face value. Rarely is the Oracle clear; rather she prefers to speak in double-meanings."

Hector nodded and after a moment's hesitation asks, "Before we go over the lines, I have to ask something." When Chiron gives a nod, Hector asks, "If a prophecy is bound by fate to come true no matter what, do our choices matter? Say if I don't agree with a prophecy, but I know that it will come true if I avoid it then wouldn't it be better to go ahead with whatever it proposes?"

Chiron shuffled uncomfortably in response to that question. "The prophecy is only bound to be fulfilled. How it is fulfilled is up to interpretation. For example, you may change the outcome of a prophecy but you cannot prevent the prophecy. My advice for you Hector would be to avoid wondering how to manipulate the prophecy and instead focus your attention on the here and now. Focus on doing the right thing and only turn to the prophecy for guidance, do not regard it as a matter set in stone nor easily malleable."

Hector bowed his head at the subtle rebuke, though the question still burned within his mind. "I think I know the first line. 'Valley of sacred hind'… does that refer to Artemis and a place sacred to her? I know she has a golden hind as her sacred animal."

Chiron appeared pleased. "Yes. She has several valleys within the United States, reflecting sacred areas back in Greece. They shift each time the flame shifts."

Hector continued, "'Maidens of Agrotora'…". Hector mulled over the name but finally relented. "I do not know that name."

Chiron offered a kind smile. "Not many would. Each of the gods represents different aspects and take on different names according to their aspect. An example would be the different aspects of Apollo; his aspect as the sun god, god of medicine, god of prophecy…etc."

Hector latched onto the implication. "So does Agrotora refer to one of Artemis's aspects?"

"Yes Hector. Agrotora is a name for her as the embodiment of the hunt."

Hector's mind began connecting the dots. If Agrotora referred to Artemis as the huntress, then the maidens of Agrotora were probably the hunters. If that was the case, then where they lay to rest would be "The final resting place of the Hunters of Artemis, where her fallen are laid to rest."

"It seems that Artemis has heard your prayers and will allow you to visit one of her most sacred sites. Perhaps she intends this as a test."

Hector felt excitement surge through him even as a ball of guilt formed in his gut. _But its not Artemis that is sending me there. It is Hecate and a Titaness._ "Do you know which of her sanctuaries that it refers to?"

Chiron slowly shook his head. "I know that after the destruction of her temple in Ephesus she converted it into a resting place, but as the flame of the West has shifted the location of the temple was lost. None save she and those she trusts are permitted to know the location. It seems your first stop then would be to find the Hunt, and judging by the prophecy they will test you to see if you are worthy of entering their sanctuary."

Hector sunk back in his seat. _Strike out on our own blindly or try to track down the goddess that hates men and ask to visit her most sacred sanctuary. Great…_ Hector stood up from his seat. "I suppose there is no point in delaying. I'll go pack."

"Just a moment Hector." Once he had Hector's full attention Chiron continued, "Every quest consists of a trio. Three is a sacred number in the Greek world. Who will be your two companions?"

Hector didn't hesitate. "Diego and Serenity." In response to Chiron's raised eyebrow, Hector continued, "I know they are as inexperienced as I am but there is no one I trust more."

Chiron had an approving expression as he continued, "Argus has been called away by Hera to take care of some errands so you will have to make your way without his aid. The last time I spoke with the Hunt's lieutenant she said they were assigned to hunt in the Chicago area. If you and your friends hurry, you may be able to catch them before they move again."

Hector nodded in thanks and ran off to rejoin his friends. As he sprinted down the hill, in the back of his mind Kronos's voice returned. _"Ever so eager to do the gods bidding. You should be more than this."_

Hector mentally replied, _"I think that is the first time you tried to compliment me. Sorry to disappoint."_

He could almost see Kronos shaking his head in exasperation. _"Do not be foolish. You were born for greater things than simply acting as an errand boy. Are your forgetful parents really worth that?"_

Hector almost stumbled but then resumed his course. _"I know how you must feel considering Ouranos was a…well…there aren't really words to describe him. But they are still my parents. I have to know."_

_ "And if the truth is horrifying to you?"_

_ "Better to be uncomfortable with the truth than to comfort yourself with lies."_

Kronos was silent but Hector almost heard a slight hum of approval. He expected this to bother him but strangely, he felt a slight sense of pride. Confused he pushed Kronos to the back of his mind again. Soon Diego and Serenity came into view. Serenity had a couple of bags ready. Rations, maps, money (both mortal and drachmae), and a few more mundane items. Diego had the weapons that the trio used during capture the flag, repaired and sharpened. Besides Diego and Serenity, Hector could see a little girl, no more than 8 years old, softly poking at the coals of the fire. Despite how close she was, neither Diego nor Serenity seemed to pay her any mind.

Diego was the first to greet him. "Finally. We were getting worried something happened when you were speaking with the Oracle. What happened?"

Hector was about to speak but glanced sidelong at the girl. "First, who is that with you?"

Diego turned, then looked back at Hector with an eyebrow raised. "Umm, there is no one there?" He looked directly at the girl again and scratched his head. "Just an empty bench."

Serenity nodded in agreement while looking at Hector in confusion. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked up at Hector. Her eyes burned like coals and a gentle but amused smile on her face. Her eyes flashed orange for a brief instant and Hector felt himself grow warm. The chill from Kronos's presence began to fade away. She told him softly, "If you truly wish to know who your parent is, the piece of home you carry will light the way. But please Hector, do not listen to Father. He will betray you in the end."

The campfire flared up and she disappeared.

Hector blinked and shook his head. He felt the warmth recede and an unnatural chill settled over him again as Kronos's presence returned. He shivered slightly and Diego reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey what's goi-ow!"

The energy that had built up in Hector discharged slightly into Diego, who quickly snatched back his hand and shook it. Serenity immediately came up and grabbed Diego's wrist to look at his hand only to be shocked in turn. They both glared at Hector who put up his hands in surrender. "It's been an odd day."

After apologizing and explaining what had happened, Serenity shook her head. "Hector you seem to be a magnet for the weird."

Diego had a grin on his face. "I don't know. It seems cool to have met one of the peaceful Titans. Besides whatever she did to you," He holds up the hand that got shocked, "It feels pretty good. I can't really explain it but it feels like I had a supercharged energy drink. You feel it?"

Hector took a moment to calm himself and concentrated on the energy he felt. Once he got over it being Titan energy, he realized it felt familiar in a way, like he was home in a way. Serenity nodded, though she seemed more uncomfortable with the idea. She asked, "What did the girl mean when she said, "the piece of home you carry".

Diego snapped his fingers. "Your coin."

Hector's eyes widened and he reached into his pocket. His hand withdrew the small silver coin he had somehow kept hidden from the Stolls. Rolling it between his fingers he examined it before whispering. "I am ready for my test."

The coin lay inert before beginning to glow. Hector closed his eyes and in his mind an image formed. Tall red trees. The Pacific Ocean roaring in the distance. The sunlight creeping over the mountains. The glint of gold and silver in the trees. He saw his Aunt Luna walking along a path. She stopped for a moment and looked directly at him. A soft smile stretched across her face, even as her eyes bore concern. She gently told him, "Too soon, but better now than never. Remember what I've taught you. And respect where my hunters tread."

The vision ends and the glow dies down. Hector opened his eyes and smiled.

"Here we come."


	13. Darkened Future (Diego POV)

**Darkened Future (Diego POV)**

The sound of rolling thunder eased Diego into wakefulness. The train cabin was dark, illuminated only by the lightning crackling across the skies. The gentle rumble of the wheels going over the tracks provided a soft rhythm for the passengers to sleep with. Rubbing his eyes, he straightened in his seat, the blanket slipping off his shoulder. Looking around he saw both Serenity and Hector still asleep. Serenity's gentle breathing matched the calm expression on her face. She murmured and shifted slightly bringing an amused grin to Diego's face.

His expression changed when he turned to Hector. Hector was fast asleep, but his sleep was anything but restful. His face was stuck in a grimace and his cheeks seemed slightly hollowed, as if he was drained and exhausted even in rest. Diego frowned in worry, reaching over and brushing some of the hair out of Hector's eyes. His frown deepened when he felt the hair slick with sweat and a mild fever developing. _"No need to wake him now," _he thought. _"This might be the best he's slept in a while._ In the closeness of Cabin 11 Diego was keenly aware of how little rest Hector got compared to when they were roommates.

Softly sighing he leaned back and thought back to when he spoke with Serenity…

_Two Days Ago…_

Diego quickly slipped into the camp armory. All seemed quiet so he darted to the rear of the building. He easily found the weapons that the trio had used during the Capture-The-Flag game. Gathering them in his arms, he walked out of the building brazenly, even nodding to a few campers that he passed. "Act like you are doing exactly what you're supposed to," Hector had told him, "and no one will question it." Grinning he wryly thought, "No wonder Hector could get away with almost anything before."

Diego's grin disappeared as he thought about his friend. Hector had told him about Kronos's whispering, but he wondered if something else was happening. They had only been here a couple of weeks without being claimed, and now Hector was willing to go on a quest right away? Normally **he** would be the impatient one and Hector would be the quiet voice saying slow down, it will be fine. Then again, Hector had been acting strangely ever since they arrived.

First it was constantly being distracted, as if his mind was never on the here and now. Then it was the slow withdrawal into himself, sitting quietly apart rather than reach out. Hector had always been an outsider sure, but this was the world he was supposed to live and breathe. Why would he pull back?

The worst part was Hector's anger. Diego had only seen Hector truly angry once, but now he seemed perpetually angry at the world. He stayed polite and even nice, but underneath there was a simmering resentment that Diego couldn't remember being present before. When he thought Diego wasn't looking there would be a scowl on his face and worse still, the name of _Artemis_ brought a look of quiet resentment instead of reverence.

"Something on your mind?"

Diego nearly leaped out of his skin. Blushing he realized he had nearly walked right by Serenity and the campfire. He tried to play it off but Serenity's giggles made him own up to it. "Yeah, quite a lot."

"Me too."

Serenity's face seemed calm but her eyes held a glint of worry. "I haven't known you guys very long but…is Hector usually like this?"

Diego shook his head. "No. Sometimes he would be a little reserved but never for long and never like this. I'm worried about him. I think Kronos is doing something to him."

The air turned cold at the name and Diego heard a quiet gasp by the campfire. He whirled around but no one was there. He turned back to Serenity who bit her lip and asked, "Should we tell someone about it? I mean, we could be in over our heads."

Diego shuffled his feet. "I don't want to. All of the myths show the gods don't really care for guilt or innocence if they feel themselves are threatened or insulted. If we go to them, they may decide to simply incinerate Hector rather than help him."

Serenity looked in the direction of the Big House, "I guess you're right. But what do we do?"

Diego shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that I won't leave him."

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't leave me when he could have."

Before Serenity could probe further Hector returned. Throughout the conversation Diego grew more concerned as he examined Hector. There was a tiredness in Hector's eyes, like he was stuck in a 24-hour calculus exam without a calculator. When he heard a voice near the two Diego's concern reached its peak. "_Kronos," _Diego thought, "_you better not be screwing around with his head."_

The trio had made their way to Manhattan from the island and stopped by the nearest train station. While Serenity got the tickets, Diego stuck with Hector. Within the hour they had boarded the train and had secured their own cabin. For a while they were tense as they were keenly aware of the possibility monsters would attack, but as the hours passed they relaxed. It seemed that the monsters had decided to leave them alone for now. Serenity suggested that they may be stuck on Percy's scent instead. He was only a day ahead after all.

_Present Time_

A particularly loud boom of thunder snapped Diego from his thoughts, though to his great amusement not only did the thunder fail to wake the other two, Serenity had somehow ended up using Hector's shoulder as a pillow. _Note to self: tease mercilessly when we get back._ Deciding there was no point in staying awake, Diego let himself fall back into a quiet slumber.

_Battle cries and screams of agony echoed through the air. The clash of blades, the thud of bodies hitting the ground, the gentle shower of gold as a monster disintegrated, all merged together to create the symphony of battle. A 16-year-old Diego led the charge. Behind him demigods of all ages and a host of monsters charged the enemy position. Holding up his shield to block incoming arrows, Diego felt himself ignite into flames that did not burn him as he leapt into the midst of girls dressed in silver. They scattered, some trying to close in with knives and others falling back to keep shooting. The wave of monsters caught up to Diego, hellhounds protecting his flank and serpent-ladies providing cover fire. Up ahead was the Empire State Building. Diego didn't know why, but he knew he had to get there. _

_ Suddenly the girls parted ranks and a 15-year-old girl charged Diego, her shield extended to reveal a gorgon's head and her spear crackling with electricity. Fire and lightning collided as Diego dueled the strange girl, her electric blue eyes boring into his fiery orange ones. "Snap out of it!" She screamed at him. "You know this is wrong! This isn't what Artemis wanted!"_

_ Growling Diego pressed the attack. In the corner of his eye he could see Hector, same age as him, pressing his own attack against a teenage Percy Jackson. Wind and water swirled around Jackson, only to be slowed and halted as Hector drew near. The air rang with the sound of blades and spears colliding. Behind, a cold, dark laugh grew in volume till it was almost deafening. The girl closed the distance till she was mere inches from Diego's face._

_ "Please! It's not too late! Wake up Diego! _"Wake up!"

Diego awoke to Hector's rough shaking. There was a glint of concern in Hector's eyes while Serenity was gathering their things. "You okay? You had started thrashing in your sleep."

Diego shook his head, trying to keep the dream in place but it was already fragmenting in his memory and disappearing in the light of day. Sighing he turned back to Hector and did a double-take.

"What?" Hector tilted his head in confusion.

Diego waved it off. "Nothing to worry about. Crazy dream is all. Where are we by the way?"

"Somewhere in Illinois. Our connecting train doesn't leave for a few hours at least. We were going to wander the station a bit."

Diego stood up and quirked an eyebrow. "Why not just wait at the stop? Wouldn't wandering the station just increase the chances of a monster showing up?"

Serenity answered this time. "True, but it could mean the difference between the monster randomly finding us and giving it time to cut off our way out. Besides, I don't want to get into a fight with a lot of people nearby."

Diego shrugged. "Whatever you say guys." When they both turned away Diego took on a thoughtful look. It could have just been the light, but a part of him swears that Hector's eyes had been cold when he woke up, just like in his dream.

The three stepped off the train and made their way around the station. Mostly they followed Serenity who seemed to know every nook and cranny of the station. She easily pointed out places to hide and restricted access corridors that actually were shortcuts to other parts of the station. Hector listened with an idle curiosity while Diego fidgeted before asking, "How do you know all this?"

Serenity became bashful and answered, "My dad is well-off as you could tell by the clothes and the attitude, and he spends most of his time on the rails. He drags me across the country with him and I spend a lot of time wandering the station while he does business." A mischievous grin crosses her face as she admits, "Sometimes I would disappear in the station's tunnels for a while, making him miss connections. Seemed to be the only way to get his attention."

Diego opened his mouth to answer when screams interrupted him. The three of them whirled around to face the direction of the screams. "Mad bull! Mad bull!"

The crowd parted giving the trio a good view of what was coming. It was the size of a very large hippo, completely made of bronze and galloping like a charging bull. Its horns where sharpened to a point and fire snorted from its nostrils. It had its eyes trained on Hector who tensed as their gaze met.

Diego quickly drew his spear. "When we get back to the train, I'm going to scream 'I told you so!'".

Serenity drew her bow and darted off to find a good vantage point while Hector drew his blade and stepped beside Diego. The two boys held their ground till the bull was almost on top of them. "Now!"

They split off to either side of the monster and brought their weapons to pair. The sound of _ding_ rang in the air as their weapons bounced off the bull. It came to a screeching stop and whirled to face Hector. It released a gout of flame, making Hector leap to the side and quickly dash away, the bull after him. Diego followed quickly. _Frontal assault won't work. Come on, every machine has a weak spot._

He called out to Hector who had been backed against the wall. "Any idea what this is?"

Hector sprang up as the bull charged beneath his feet, stepping onto its head and running down its back. "It seems like a Colchis bull, but a lot smaller. These things are made by Hephaestus. Yow!"

The bull had kicked back, making a gash in Hector's arm with its hoof. Rather than an open wound, the heat from the bull had seared the exposed tissue, cauterizing it. Hector nursed his right arm and switched his sword to his left. _Pa-ting Pa-ting Pa-ting. _Serenity's arrows clattered off of its shoulders from where she had climbed up the walls of the stations. She called down to them, "All the mortals are gone. It has a gap in the joints, three inches behind the left shoulder."

The bull ripped its horns from the wall and sprayed a large blast of flame that had both of the boys rearing back. "Thanks for the callout! We're working on it!"

The bull began its charge again but quickly shifted gears and swung its horns sideways at Diego. Caught unawares Diego went flying and landed with a crash as a table gave way under him. Groaning in pain Diego couldn't move when the next blast of flame went directly to him.

"Diego!" The twin yells of Hector and Serenity were faded and distant compared to the roaring flame around him. But somehow, Diego felt fine. For the few moments he was engulfed by flame, Diego felt like it was little more than a hot summer day. When the fire dissipated, Diego and everything on him was unharmed save for a reddish tinge to his skin. Diego looked down at his hands in wide-eyed shock. _Wha…but…how!_

His veins continued to burn underneath his skin, the heat from the blast pooling within him. The same static shock he felt from Hector before began to merge with the flame and he felt an intense heat build up in his palms. The bull lowered its head to charge at him and Diego held up his hand to stop it. A brilliant light erupted from his palm, blinding the bull as well as Serenity and Hector.

Seeing it was blind Diego grabbed his spear and circled around the bull before jamming it into the gap as far as it would go. The sound of groaning metal and the _pop_ of bolts under pressure filled the area. Diego quickly got up and ran, grabbing Diego and dragging him away to safety. The creaking reached a crescendo, then _BOOM!_ The bull exploded into a fireball that melted Diego's spear and left a crater in the floor of the train station.

The boys slowly stood up as parts of the bull lay scattered across the train station. The sound of footsteps alerted them to the approach of their third companion. Diego turned only for his head to be knocked back with a resounding _SLAP!_ Serenity growled, "You idiot!"

She followed it up with a tight hug that caught Diego off guard. "I'm glad you're ok?"

As soon as she let go Hector followed up with his own. His voice sounded a little raw as he quickly whispered, "Don't scare me like that Diego. I thought I lost my best friend."

Flaming orange eyes met gentle amber and sparkling crystal. Diego felt touched but his words were cut off by the sirens of emergency vehicles. "No time guys! Best get lost before Homeland Security tries to pin this on us."

The trio quickly dashed away from the area, with Diego only pausing to grab a gear that somehow survived the explosion. They rejoined the normal population of the train station and weaved their way through the mass of bodies and barely made it onto the train as it was leaving. The three made sure they weren't followed before finding a cabin that could be theirs alone. Hector and Serenity tried to press Diego for details on what happened, but he wasn't ready.

"Guys, let me grab a nap. I don't know what I did or how I did it, but it was draining. Let me sleep."

Frustrated but understanding, the two made quiet conversation as Diego drifted off into dreamland again.

_Diego walked casually through a massive fortress, the walls made of black stone and lit with Greek fire torches. Glancing outside he saw a world that somehow appeared quite young, and all the trees, animals, life below seemed new. Making his way up, he found himself crossing through a large chamber where 12 thrones were arranged in an upside-down V. At the head was a black throne, carved from obsidian and inlaid with gold and diamonds. It gave off a chill that unnerved Diego yet seemed familiar in a way. _

_ He followed his instincts until he reached the top of the palace. He followed the rays of sunlight across the roof until he reached the edge, staring out towards the east where the sun rose into the sky._

_ "Beautiful, isn't it."_

_ Diego turned to see a tall figure, perhaps 7 feet tall, walking across the room. He was wearing bright golden robes whose brilliance were only matched by the shine of his golden eyes. For a moment Diego thought he was Apollo but something in his gut told him that this was no Olympian. He found his voice. "Who are you?"_

_ The figure smiled and instead of answering stood by Diego's side and leaned onto the railing, gazing out across creation. "It has been so long since I have seen the world like this. Young, free, bright, without the corruption and pollution which has perverted it."_

_ Diego would not be dissuaded so he changed tact. "Why did you bring me here?"_

_ The man chuckled. "I have been watching you since you first left with Hector. I admit, Hector's father will be furious when he finds I have contacted you but regardless I wished to see you."_

_ Diego grew wary, a cautious hope entering his chest. "Are you…"_

_ A sad smile was his response. "I cannot answer that question, nor the many others you must have. Not until your task is completed. Which of course will be difficult since your weapon is melted."_

_ Diego flushed in embarrassment. "I didn't have much of a choice."_

_ "No, but I will not have you go unarmed. I had intended this as a reward, but I suppose it is fitting you have it now."_

_ The man held out a bronze and golden cylinder, no more than six inches long. Diego took it gingerly, as if he expected it to explode in his hand. His vision began to fade as the man turned him to face the world. "Remember this Diego. Remember the beauty and peace here. That is what you are fighting for."_


	14. Open Hearts

**Open Hearts (Hector POV)**

The sun was dipping below the horizon when Diego finally awoke from his nap. Hector leaned back while Serenity immediately jumped in with the questions: "How did you survive the fire? Did you know you could survive fire? Why didn't you tell us you could survive fire? How did you summon light from your hand? Is it some type of radiation? Do you know who your parent is now?"

Hector let Serenity go on for a minute while Diego stammered and attempted to formulate a response. Eventually, Hector tapped Serenity's shoulder and when she turned to face him, he said, "Breathe."

She sighed and impatiently bounced in her seat while Diego nodded in thanks. He shifted in his seat and then stopped abruptly, a confused expression on his face. Reaching underneath his seat he pulled out a small cylinder made of gold and bronze. Hector gently asked, "You didn't know that was there, did you?"

Diego shook his head slowly and stood up in the cabin. Hector and Serenity shifted to allow him room while Diego examined the cylinder. It was a beautiful work. Intricate patterns of flames had been molded into the cylinder. When Diego wrapped his hand around it, it expanded into a spear about a meter and a half in length. When Diego stood it beside him, the tip hovered just below his head. Once Hector had gotten over his initial shock he asked, "How did you get that?"

Diego quickly explained what he saw in the dream. Serenity had a smile on her face though her eyes glinted slightly with jealousy. Hector, on the other hand, was more thoughtful. "You sure that wasn't Apollo?"

"Positive. I can't say how I know, but that definitively wasn't Apollo."

Hector frowned and thought it over. _It couldn't have been Hyperion? No. More likely it was Helios. But Dionysius said that Helios had faded. _

Hector listened for any input from Kronos, but his mind was silent. _Figures when I want his input he is nowhere to be found._ Serenity spoke up, "I don't think you should trust it."

At Hector and Diego's incredulous looks she defended, "You said the world seemed young, and that the chill around the throne felt familiar. Was it the same chill as when we say 'Kronos'?"

As if in answer the air plummeted in temperature and the cabin grew darker. Hector grumbled, "Seriously, is that gonna happen every time we say a name?"

"_Yes. Especially when you say mine."_

Hector held up a hand and when the other two turned to him he tapped two fingers against his temple. They nodded while he addressed Kronos, _"Ah, finally decided to speak up?"_

"_You said my name. That is enough to garner my attention."_

Kronos's voice took on a deeper chill. _"I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me."_

Hector shot back. _"Like you have anything better to do in Tartarus."_

Before he could retort Hector pressed, _"Is Hyperion free?"_

The faintest flicker of surprise came back across the bond followed by a tinge of annoyance. _"No."_

As the connection was closed from Kronos's end, Hector sighed and turned to Diego, "Big K knows but is not in a talkative mood right now. Even so, you need a weapon. If it really means trouble, we can always give it to Chiron when we get back. Maybe he knows about old magic items."

Diego nodded and stowed away the spear while Serenity resigned herself to quiet disapproval. The day passed much as the last one had before the train finally pulled into St. Louis. Disembarking Serenity curtly told them, "Our next train leaves in a few hours. May as well burn time. Maybe you'll get another monster to test your toy on Diego. I'll be around."

She slipped into the crowd and disappeared off the platform. "Serenity wait!"

She was gone before they could catch her. Hector turned to Diego who sighed, "I don't get it. All this fuss over a weapon?"

Hector patted his shoulder. "I'll talk to her. What do you want to do?"

Diego sighed and jerked his thumb at the nearby St. Louis arch. "Take a tour hopefully. I think Serenity wants to stay away from me for awhile and that seems close enough that I can get back quickly. Come running if y'all end up in trouble."

Hector nodded. "Be careful."

He turned and ran off deeper into the station while Diego made his way towards the Arch. For a while Hector found himself wandering empty corridors until he recognized certain signs marking the tunnels Serenity hid in. Slipping into one, he quietly searched the underground for where Serenity was hiding. He was unopposed for most of it, though on occasion he had to duck aside to avoid patrols.

It would be an hour later when Hector finally found Serenity where she was lounging in a comfortable alcove. Room to sit but shadowed to keep the casual passerby from noticing her. She saw Hector but didn't say a word as she turned back to stare at the wall. Hector ducked down and sat across from her, casually reclining but with a leg over the exit. He kept his gaze on the corridor to watch for any more patrols. The minutes slipped by before Serenity finally spoke up. "Do you think I matter?"

Hector looked back at her. Her gaze was trained at the ground, her hair falling in front of her eyes. "It's just…you have had Artemis's attention all your life. And now Diego has his father's attention, at least I assume so. Me? I never had any idea of what or who I am. My father, my mortal father, never paid attention to me unless it was to drag me along another train. Just…another piece of luggage. I tried to be good, and he ignored me. I tried to be bad, and he ignored me. Same as my mother, whoever she is. Do my parents just…not care?"

Hector considered his words carefully. "I can't speak for them, but I know your father cares."

She huffed and he reached out and took a hand, bringing her eyes up to him. "He never abandoned you. He kept you by his side. When you were lost, he dropped everything else to find you. When he thought you were being influenced by bad kids, he stepped in. He may not have been there, but he made sure you would never be in need of food or shelter. I can't speak for your mother, but it's clear to me he cared for you. He just didn't know how to show it."

Serenity's eyes watered and blinking she smiled. "Do you…think he's thinking of me now?"

"I have no doubt. Maybe you should send him a letter, let him know that you are on a quest and traveling. Let him know you are still ok."

"Alright." She rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Hector thought for a moment and then continued. "You should probably tell Diego too."

She got a curious look and he continued, "It's not my story to tell but Diego would understand better than almost anyone else. It's how he and I became friends, but I can't reveal his secrets. I keep them in confidence, as I'll keep yours."

Serenity tilted her head. "Speaking of, where is the Lightbulb?"

Badly concealing a snort, Hector said, "He went to check out the Arch. Should be back by now."

A concussive boom echoed across the station, a slight tremor passing through the walls.

Wide eyes met and they darted out of the alcove. Running through the tunnels they appeared out of the underground and into the station. All around crowds were gathering near any screen they could find. They couldn't make out the words, but the sight of the Arch on fire was enough to make a pit settle in their stomachs. An exchange of glances and they immediately ran out of the station.

"Diego!"

"Diego where are you!"

They sprinted towards the Arch, where ambulances were pulling away. Hector and Serenity quickly dashed into the crowd, asking everyone where their friend was. Their panic reached a peak when they finally caught each other. Their worrying was interrupted by a calm shout from behind, "Hey guys!"

Spinning around they saw Diego calmly sitting at a floating McDonalds. "Where you been?"

His eyes shot open when Serenity slammed into him with a hug, stammering how worried she was. Hector followed sighing in relief. "You better explain while she's still in a forgiving mood."

Diego disengaged from Serenity and calmed her. "It's ok. I was down here when that happened. Looked like a gout of flame and then someone fell out of the Arch. The news is talking about some terrorist attacks."

Serenity crossed her arms. "So why are you here sitting calmly?"

Diego sheepishly answered, "I knew you guys would be worried when you saw the news and I could never find you in that huge station. Figured I'd wait here till you showed up so you knew I was ok. Didn't want you to panic just because we missed each other."

Serenity glared at him before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I'll let it go this time. But from now on we stick together, okay? And I'm…sorry I walked off. I was being immature."

Diego patted her shoulder as he stood. "Nah, I get it. Ready to go?"

The three exchanged smiles when they heard the sound of dripping water. Turning they saw none other than Percy Jackson walking out of the river. He raised his eyes and met Hector's. Looks of surprise were exchanged before the news came back on. Turning slightly Hector caught 'Percy Jackson' being dropped as the name of the terrorist. Putting two and two together, he turned back to Percy. "Monster?"

Percy gave a wry grin. Hector, Diego, and Serenity stood in a line giving him cover from the cameras. He nodded to them and whispered, "Thanks" to them. They moved with him for a bit, breaking off when they heard Annabeth's voice. Hector and Percy exchanged one last look before heading their separate ways. Diego tapped Hector's shoulder once they were away. "Why not tag along with them. I mean, what are the odds we would catch up?"

Hector shook his head. "Cause Percy's on a time limit. Six people would probably move too slow for his deadline. Plus, he's a Big Three kid." Jerking a thumb back at the Arch he continued, "Probably attracting monsters like honey attracts bees. Best we remain on separate paths."

Serenity nodded in agreement and Diego conceded the point but had a thoughtful look while observing Hector. The three slipped through the station and made it to their train. Again, they saw the other trio in the distance, but this time did not stop to interact with them. Percy and his friends boarded a train destined for Denver while Hector and the others found one destined for Washington. As the two trains pulled out of the station, they began to peel away from each other, their destinies, and those of their passengers, on different paths. As the sun set below the horizon, Hector drifted off to sleep once again.

_The smell of the forest awakening in spring greeted Hector's nostrils, and as he opened his eyes, he saw the glimmering canopy of the forest he had never seen before yet seemed intimately familiar to him._

"_This is where we found you."_

_Hector rose to a sitting position and turned to face the speaker. His eyes were greeted with the gentle smile, auburn hair and silvery eyes of his Aunt Luna. She sighed as she took in the wood. "Zoë insisted that we drop you off at the nearest town, but Naomi would not hear it. She wanted to keep you, and I could not dissuade her."_

_Hector kept his gaze on her, before slowly asking, "You're not Aunt Luna, are you? You're Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt."_

_Artemis gave him a soft smile. "Many know me as Artemis, few know me as Aunt Luna. For you, I tried to be both."_

_Her smile descended into a frown. "I have heard your prayers, Hector. You remain respectful but I have heard something else. You are angry with me? What have I done to hurt you? Have I not done everything to help you?"_

_Hector bit back the retort in his throat. The confirmation that the woman he loved as Aunt Luna and the goddess he had grown to resent were the same was taking an emotional toll. Struggling to keep his voice even, he answered, "I'm not angry with you Lad-"_

"_Aunt Luna," she corrected him._

"_Aunt Luna," he continued, "I'm upset that you withheld the truth and that you have been keeping secrets. I understand that you have your reasons and your ways. It is difficult as a mortal to comprehend but I have faith in you, as my Aunt and my goddess. There is…something else."_

"_Tell me. I'll listen." She seemed so understanding, so much like the Aunt he knew. _

"_It's about…your grandfather. He's been speaking to me."_

_Artemis kept her face calm but there was no mistaking the alarm in her eyes. "And have you listened to him?"_

_Hector bowed his head. "I resisted at first. But he has been wearing me down, hour by hour, day by day. Eventually, I listened. I have not acted upon his advice, but he would only relent when I listened. He…wanted me to go to Mt. Tam."_

"_Hector." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "He is a trickster and a liar. He is a parasite, eating away at your spirit. I kept the truth from you, and I wish I could tell you all. But not yet, not until you have completed your quest. Trust me, Hector."_

_Hector looked into her silver eyes. He saw compassion and care, perhaps the love he was familiar with. But there was also alarm, worry, and the faintest hint of hostility as if she expected him to…what? He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that. But what could it be?_

"_I trust you, Aunt Luna. I trust you Artemis."_

_The cloud passed from her face and her gentle smile returned. "You are near your trials. There are three: each one will test a different aspect of your abilities. You will need your friends, as you are coming early to the trial and cannot pass alone."_

_She fixed him with a stern gaze. "When you have broken the seal, remain in my temple. Do not flee. Do not leave. No matter what you see, it is important you remain there. Do you understand?"_

_Hector nodded, wondering how he could complete Hecate's and her tasks together. "I will. I promise."_

_She smiled at him and to his shock planted a kiss on his head. "When you are there, when you are done with the trials and have the blade in hand, I will introduce you to my Hunters. They have also looked forward to this day, though some wondered if it would ever come. Then, I promise, I will tell you the whole truth."_

_The dream began to fade, her words echoing._

"_Be careful, my Hector. Do not leave my temple." _


	15. Edge of Revelation

**Edge of Revelation**

_6 days later, in the halls of Olympus…_

All the residents of Olympus were in a festive mood as news spread of Percy Jackson's success. Minor gods, nymphs, Olympians, all breathed a sigh of relief as Zeus and Poseidon called off hostilities. Many of the gods dispersed to celebrate while others watched the road for the arrival of the son of Poseidon. Zeus and Poseidon themselves awaited Percy in the throne room. This feeling of jubilation was not shared by all, however.

Partway down the mountain, a magnificent palace shimmered in the evening sun, glowing brighter as night fell and the moonrise drew near. Its silver walls sent rays of moonlight across its surroundings, though not so far as to annoy those in neighboring palaces. Deep within, the goddess Artemis stood alone. In one of her many chambers, she watched a still pool. The pool did not show her reflection, however. Upon its surface, the image of Hector, Serenity, and Diego working together to cut down hellhounds played like a live broadcast. As the last one was cut down Diego sighed, "That's the eighth ambush so far this week. I thought the monsters were more interested in Percy?"

Serenity answered, "We split ways some time back. For the monsters it could be as simple as eating in rather than going cross-country."

Hector laughed. "I think she has a point. At least its nothing too big yet." Artemis let a smirk cross her face and a knowing chuckle escaped her lips as she whispered, "Don't speak to soon my little hunter. Just wait for your trial."

Hector glanced down at the silver drachma. "We are almost at the forest Aunt Luna showed me. The Redwood National and State Parks." He tilted his head, as if listening to a voice. "And Big K says to follow the hind when we see it. It will lead us to the entrance to the valley." An annoyed expression settled on Hector's face. "And more ranting about how the gods don't deserve our service."

Artemis frowned as Diego sighed, "Does he ever talk about anything else? Bad enough to listen to him all day but he is like a broken record at this point."

Before Serenity could comment a golden light flashed in the corner of Artemis's eye. Her eyes glanced over before returning to the pool. "Brother, what have I said about entering my temple uninvited?"

"I can't recall little sis, why don't you remind me?" Apollo walked over and looped an arm over Artemis's shoulders. Appearing as a young adult, Apollo towered over Artemis's eight-year-old form. A t-shirt and jeans completed the casual appearance. Artemis sighed and gently pulled her brother's arm off her. "Don't call me sis, and I'm older than you."

Apollo's eyes narrowed in concern at her lack of reaction. Glancing down into the pool he softened and tried to give her a grin. "Cheer up. He can do it. You raised him afterall. Well, as best you could without alerting the other gods."

Artemis crossed her arms, her eyes troubled. "Our grandfather has been unrelenting with him. Every day, every hour he continues to whisper in his ear. Furthermore, I can sense that he has been using his power on Hector to weaken his resolve, increase his tolerance to dark thoughts. Every time Hector draws on his power Kronos gains a little more influence in his thoughts and mind. But there is nothing I can do now. I can't visit him again without father growing suspicious. I'm losing him Apollo."

"Nah sis." Apollo turned Artemis towards him and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "I get how you're feeling. I worry about my kids too, especially where grandfather is concerned. It's normal for a parent to feel this way." In response to Artemis's surprised look he gave a wry grin. "You girls may have told him that Naomi is his adopted mother, but you can't hide anything from me. We both know he will have worst quests ahead. It doesn't get easier, but I know that he'll make it back. Besides, you only helped him, right? You never used or abandoned him. He doesn't have any reason to believe otherwise."

Artemis took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "They are being tracked by monsters. You and I know what they are. They shouldn't have a scent. But monsters are somehow finding them with greater frequency. I think Athena is onto him. You know how she felt when their nature was discovered. If she finds out they're still alive…"

"And what would it matter if she did? We can talk down the council."

"Brother, all Kronos needs is evidence of me betraying him in order to convince him. If something happens and he is ambushed at the temple-"

Apollo released her and held out his hands. "Come on sis, stop worrying about it. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Another flash interrupted their conversation as Hermes entered the temple. Before Artemis could tell him off, he interrupted, "Council meeting after Percy returns the bolt."

His face was grim, his eyes dark with concern. Artemis waved a hand behind her back to wipe the pool clean while Apollo asked, "What's the emergency?"

Hermes next words made Artemis pale and Apollo's eyes go wide. "Athena has some news for Zeus, but she wants to share it with the council. She thinks that the son of Kronos has survived."

_Meanwhile, in the redwoods of southern Oregon…_

Hector, Diego and Serenity crested a hill overlooking the surrounding area. Redwood trees spread out like a green sea to match the blue sea in the distance. The roar of the Pacific sounded like distant thunder and from the ocean a cool wind blew, easing the tired trio. They had been making their way down from where the train left them in Washington, riding buses where they could and hiking cross-country where they had to. Their clothes were ripped and torn and their faces were covered in dirt and grime.

Despite their rough appearance and the new ease with which they carried their weapons, all three had a small smile on their faces. A kind of camaraderie had developed between them as they fought their way down south. Now they were at the doorstep of their destination and a feeling of excitement began to flow through them. Even the reserved Serenity was bouncing in her steps. They scanned the surrounding forest, looking for any trace of the golden hind. Serenity narrowed her eyes and pointed in the distance. "There, between the two hills. Its drinking right now so hopefully it will stay there."

Hector and Diego followed her finger to where she was pointing and exchanged a confused glance. "Serenity, you're pointing over a mile away. How could you even see anything?"

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Very funny guys. Let's just go."

She ran in the direction of the hind. Hector and Diego shrugged and took off after her. A few minutes later they arrived at the brook, but no hind in sight. Diego looked around, then turned to Serenity. "No sign."

While Serenity attempted to defend what she saw to Diego, Hector was examining the ground to either side of the brook. It was difficult to make out anything as the forest was different than the one, he grew up in, but he managed to make out tracks along the edge. Kneeling down to examine them closer, he mentally ran them across the tracks that Aunt Luna and his mother taught him to recognize. Standing up he told the others, "Serenity was right. These tracks belong to a hind."

This time Serenity looked at the ground in confusion. "How can you tell?" Diego simply grinned. "Lead the way mountain boy."

Hector took point through the forest, keeping his head low and following the path of the hind. It had been a year since the last time he tracked anything and a few times he lost the trail. In those instances, he relied on Serenity to catch another glimpse of the hind. Diego hung back from the two, keeping an eye and ear out for anymore monsters tracking the groups. The sun ran across the sky as hours passed. The trail ran back and forth, leading higher and higher into the mountains before finally disappearing into a crevice in the side of the mountain. The entrance was narrow, just big enough for the hind to make it through. Daylight shone through the crack, showing the valley continued. The three stepped through Hector leading and Diego bringing up the rear.

On the other side, sheer rock walls towered over them on either side. An old path, little more than a goat trail, wound through the canyon. A lone eagle flew overhead, screeching as it saw the trio. They continued to follow the path until the rock walls spread apart, opening to a valley below. The three came to a halt at the top of the cliff. Diego let out a quiet, "Woah."

Unlike the redwood forests that they had come from, the valley that lay below was completely filled with evergreen trees. The very air felt different, as if a different climate was held within the valley. A single river circled through the valley, fed by various brooks pouring down from the surrounding mountains. The grandest part of the valley was a temple made of silver with a massive statue in the front: Artemis with the golden hind standing beside her.

The three descended into the valley and approached the temple. No words were spoken as they drank their surroundings. Hector could feel it in his skin, in his blood: there was power here, a wild magic that brought forth his memories of Aunt Luna and pushed the cold presence of Kronos back into the recesses of his mind. They climbed the steps to the statue which towered 20 feet above their heads. The statue's eyes were trained on where Mt. Olympus would be and in her left hand, she carried her bow while the right rested upon the hind. Walking around it they approached the temple itself. It was built in a Greek style and reminded Hector of images he had seen of the Temple of Artemis in Ephesus, that lost wonder of the world. What had Chiron said? That her sanctuaries had moved west? The realization struck him like a thunderbolt: This **was** the temple. Reduced and worn by millennia without priests to maintain but this valley was an echo of the original grandeur.

The temple doors lay ahead, a silver sheen covering them entirely. Three pedestals stood in front of the temple, with an inscription upon each pedestal. A final inscription was written into the stone floor. The writing was in Ancient Greek and Hector struggled to read it before sighing. "I could never get Greek. Serenity, you had the most luck with it. Would you?"

Serenity stepped to the front and was quiet for a few minutes, silently mouthing the words. "It appears to be a psalm to Artemis. I can't read the entire thing…but I think I understand what the trials are."

She pointed at the pedestals. "Those are offering bowls. A prospective hunter would bring a trophy from her kills and place them in the bowl, one for each. They each represented a different facet of the skills she would need. From left to right it would be the Trial of Strength, Accuracy, and Cleverness. Somewhere in this valley," she turned and gestured to the forest, "the goddess placed monsters to be hunted in accordance with the trials."

Diego eyed the forest nervously. "So, you're saying Aunt Luna handpicked monsters to kill us? You sure she forgave me Hector?"

Serenity tilted her head in curiosity while Hector nodded. "Yeah, she did. Don't worry; this was intended for me and not for you."

Diego sighed in relief and Hector looked around before continuing, "Night is falling quickly but I don't want to linger in her temple for too long. And…I have a feeling these trials are intended to be done by moonlight, when Artemis can oversee them personally from her moon chariot."

Serenity nodded as she reread the inscription. A twitch in her expression was the only clue to her increasing exasperation with the strange language. Diego asked, "Should we split up? Take on all three?"

Hector shook his head. "No, Aunt Luna told me that she designed these trials for when I was older. Since we are here early, we need to work together." _Had I known this was her intent, I would not have been so eager to receive a quest._

Serenity glanced at the statue and whispered, "And…the blade?"

Glancing at the doors Hector replied in kind, "Prophecy spoke of the trials. That means the blade is probably inside and it is most likely a bad idea to try and break in early."

A chill breeze picked up, bringing the scent of pine needles but also a feeling of rebuke to Hector. He shivered and said to the statue, "I said I'm **not** trying to break in. I will respect your temple."

A brief flash drew Hector's attention to the door. He walked slowly over to it and saw just below the surface of silver a small indention made in the door. Reaching into his pocket he drew out the coin and compared it. "It seems like the coin will fit, but I'm guessing the barrier won't go down till the trials are done."

Serenity probed, "What if it doesn't?"

Hector replied, "Then we'll think of something. Let's sit and rest at the bottom of the temple. Catch a breather before nightfall. Tonight's a full moon, and we're going hunting."


	16. The Trials

**The Trials**

Evening had turned into night as the three rested at the foot of the temple. Their eyes scanned the forest, listening for the crunch of leaves, the breaking of branches that would precede a monster's charge. It seemed though that they preferred not to approach the temple. When they finally stood and prepared to enter the forest the moon had risen high into the sky. The light of the full moon illuminated the valley; beams of silver light filtered through the branches and created a realm of light and shadow. However, the mountains surrounding the valley had become shrouded in dark thunderclouds. A dull rumble echoed periodically. The air had the faint tang of ozone, like that before a lightning strike. The storm flowed around the valley, as if the valley was protected by the same magic that protected camp.

Serenity pulled an arrow from her quiver and held it ready. "So, Hector, which way do we go?"

Diego spoke up, "I think I heard something coming from over there." He pointed towards the north. "It sounded like metal scraping over metal. Another bull?"

Hector shook his head. "I doubt Aunt Luna would risk her valley burning down. Must be something else. Come on!"

The three set off into the forest. The sound Diego described continued to grow louder and louder though the forest remained still. Hector mentally ran through the stories his mother told him. _Metal against metal…metal against metal…crap… _Falling back to the others he whispered, "We have to find a clearing quickly. Diego can you pull your spear and shield?"

Diego raised an eyebrow but whispered back. "Yes, but I can't use both anymore. The new spear is bigger and I'm not strong enough to hold it one handed."

Hector replied, "I'll hold it. Serenity can shoot."

Serenity interjected, "And just what am I shooting?"

Hector held a finger to his lips, then pointed up at the branches. "Stymphalian birds."

Diego let out a muted curse while Serenity raised an eyebrow. Hector explained, "Think of the meanest bird you can imagine, make them carnivorous, and then add blades to their wings and claws."

Her eyes went wide as they darted back up at the trees. "Clearing. Now!"

They bolted, the rustling growing louder and louder till the birds began to screech. Their screeches echoed through the wounds in a way that Hector imagined sonar would. Mercifully it was then that they broke into an open field, the moonlight illuminating the clearing. Dark shapes emerged from the surrounding tree tops. A yelp of pain was the only warning they had before Diego tumbled. Several feathers had embedded themselves an inch into his back, thankfully missing his spine and lungs. Hector pulled him up while Serenity drew her bow.

The flock amassed together and the birds were about to charge when Diego held his hand up and both Hector and Serenity closed their eyes. A brilliant gold light flashed from his palm before dying away, confusing the birds for a brief moment. Hector quickly barked, "Shield and spear now Diego. Serenity can you hit them?"

To the boys the flock appeared to be a black cloud above the trees but Serenity's eyes were narrowed and focused. "I can see them. Hope you have a plan."

Diego handed the spear over to Hector and extended the shield. He held it with both hands toward the flock while Hector replied, "They hate loud noise. When I start take them down as fast as you can."

Hector held the butt end of the spear with two hands and wound up like a batter before swinging with all his might. Diego let out an "Oof" as the spear hit the shield and Hector grit his teeth as his arms vibrated from the impact. A loud bang erupted from the impact point and the birds became disoriented, the feathers they launched landing all around the trio with only a few scratching them.

Serenity ignored her cuts and began shooting the birds down, her expression a deadly grimace. Hector wound up and swung at the shield. Again, and again he swung, the crashes deafening to the trio's ears but even worse for the birds. Serenity continued to shoot, every arrow bringing swift death. To Hector and Diego's astonishment, not a single one missed. Every arrow hit the bird's heart perfectly. As the birds started to litter the ground Diego began to laugh. "It's dinner time little birdies. Come and get it!"

Even in the midst of combat his words brought a laugh to all three, Serenity wavered for a moment before barking, "Don't make me laugh when I'm trying to shoot!"

The boys responded with more laughter, adding to the general chaos of the conflict. Soon enough, most of the flock lay on the ground dead while the remainder took to the skies and fled out of the valley as fast as the could. The three remained still for a moment before sighing in relief. Serenity made a quick count while Hector began pulling feathers out of Diego. He handed him a square of ambrosia to seal the wounds while Serenity told them, "Let's hope that was the last of them. I've got three arrows left."

Diego rolled his shoulders while Hector told Serenity, "Don't worry. We can take point next trial. I'm pretty sure that was the Trial of Accuracy. Could be Cunning, but I don't think- "

Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by a loud bellow that echoed in the night. The sound of crashing branches caused Diego to whirl around. His shield was the only thing that saved his life.

As he turned a massive figure sprang from the woods and swung a battleax to chop Diego in half. His shield took the brunt of it, crumpling and folding into a sharp U shape from the impact, sending Diego flying. He crashed against a tree and slid to the ground stunned. Standing in the middle of the clearing was a massive humanoid figure. From the waist down his legs were covered in fur and ended in hooves, but unlike the trio's satyr friends this figure had a bull head with a bull's horns. The minotaur wore a simple tunic but hefted a battleax. Hector groaned, "Didn't Percy kill you already?"

The minotaur answered with another bellow and a charge. It lowered its head in attempt to gore Hector who quickly rolled underneath its arms. It came to a screeching halt and swung the ax around to chop at Serenity who ducked underneath the swing. In front of her eyes she could see a few of her hairs that were lopped off by the razer edge of the ax. Serenity quickly retreated before the Minotaur's onslaught. Hector darted in and sliced at his legs. The Minotaur whirled around, swinging his ax in a spinning sweep. When Hector ducked the Minotaur kicked at him. Hector was hit in the face with the monster's hoof creating a deep gash in his cheek and knocking out a couple of teeth.

The monster made for an overhead swing to finish Hector off when two arrows flew into its armpit causing it to roar in pain. Its ax slipped from its grip as it turned to Serenity giving Hector time to get away. "Hector!"

He turned to see Diego behind him. He had crouched down to the ground and planted the but of his spear into the ground. Even in the dark Hector could see Diego was somewhat dazed but fighting through. "Make it charge!"

Hector nodded and turned to the Minotaur just as it charged Serenity. She dove over it, barely slipping between the horns. He yelled, "Yo, cow-brain!"

He barely heard Diego groan, "That's it?" as the Minotaur turned.

Hector continued, "Yeesh you're still ugly from here. That's a face only Pasiphae could love." The beast's nostrils flared in warning as Hector continued, "Then again she had a rather freaky taste. Think maybe she got reincarnated to a rancher? Knowing her that would be a little patch of heaven."

Serenity gaped at Hector while Diego crowed, "There it is!"

The Minotaur roared at Hector; a mighty scream that echoed through the mountains. Its eyes were locked onto Hector, blazing with hate and fury. It lowered its head and charged at him. Everything slowed down for Hector as the Minotaur approached. His vision tunneled to the two sharp points approaching him. Hector waited until the monster was right on top of him before falling back. As his back hit the ground he brought his legs up. The upper body of the Minotaur passed over him and he kicked up with both legs.

To Hector it felt like he was kicking a brick wall as his feet hit the creature's abdomen. He pushed with all his strength and felt more than saw the creature's hooves leave the ground. Its momentum carried it forward in the air, directly onto Diego's spear. Diego grit his teeth and let the Minotaur fall on the spear. He kept the rear end of the spear planted as the creature descended on it. Its horns were a few inches from Diego when it finally turned to golden dust and time resumed its normal pace.

Hector lay there, looking up at the stars while Diego and Serenity slumped to the ground where they were. All three remained there for a minute, focusing on recovery. When their hearts slowed and they had regained their breath they stood up, brushing off the grass and dirt. They gathered together again and Serenity told the boys, "Can we get back to the temple before something else comes?"

They nodded in agreement and made their way back to the temple. The forest remained quiet and still around them while they nursed their wounds. Diego left his shield behind, as in its current state it was of little help. They were almost back at the temple when Hector heard from behind them a snap_!_ He stopped and groaned, "Here we go again."

Matching groans echoed from his friends as they turned around in the direction of the snap. Hector narrowed his eyes as he scanned the forest. Shadows pooled where the silver moonlight shone through the trees. Occasionally a flash of gold punctuated the silver but…_wait, gold?_

__A low growl echoed and Hector paled, "The Nemean Lion?! Really Aunt Luna!?"

The three immediately split apart as the lion pounced at their group. They immediately moved to flank it from all sides, Serenity fingering her single arrow left. The lion circled constantly, swiping out at them. Diego dodged a swipe and jabbed with his spear, only for it to bounce off the lion's fur. "How do we kill this one?"

Serenity replied, "Didn't Hercules strangle it to death?"

"Yeah, like we can do that!"

Hector responded, "Aunt Luna told me it had another weakness, the mouth. Inside is not so invulnerable. Diego and I will keep it busy; Serenity get a clear shot."

Diego muttered, "Keep it busy he says."

Serenity darted around behind the boys while they tried to keep the Lion at a distance. Soon enough the lion figured out what they were trying to do and kept its mouth shut, pouncing periodically at the boys. When it pounced it opened its mouth for a bite but remained turned away from Serenity. The three played cat and mouse with the lion for a while, Serenity fuming with frustration and worry. For Diego and Hector, they felt time running out. Their weapons were getting heavier and every swing took more energy.

Finally, an opening appeared and Serenity released her arrow. It flew straight into the lion's mouth, who immediately snapped its jaw shut. It roared in pain as it spat out the remains of the arrow, to the terror of Diego and Serenity. Hector saw this and felt a rage like none other well up inside him. He distantly heard his friends telling him to run but he also heard the chill voice of Kronos. It urged him on, to reach deeper, to punish this insolent creature for daring to attack him. His own voice descended into a growl as his eyes locked onto the lion and it prepared to pounce.

Diego and Serenity felt their warnings die on their lips as Hector began to glow. His eyes brightened from their usual amber to solid gold. The air felt charged and overhead thunder boomed as the storm clouds advanced over the valley, closing over it. The lion roared and leapt at Hector. He simply roared back and he felt time around him coil and bunch as his rage combined with his will. He charged at the lion, and as its mouth opened, he stuck his sword point first into it, the blade and then his arm following. He screamed as the lion's razor teeth opened up his shoulder but mercifully the teeth disappeared as the lion turned to dust. To Diego and Serenity, he had been a golden blur. One moment staring down the lion, the next standing victorious over its remains. Hector's legs quivered underneath him as he collapsed to his knees, his blood running from his shoulder down his arm.

His body trembled from shock as Diego caught him and Serenity dug for some of her nectar. Hector was acutely aware of something else however. Before using this power had left him drained and exhausted. The soreness was still there, but now it felt like simple weariness rather than a deep-seated exhaustion. It was like a channel had been forced open, allowing his power to flow more freely. He could still feel it, like it was close at hand and within reach rather than deep within.

Diego and Serenity worked quickly and silently. Diego kept him propped up while Serenity administered the nectar, but both took note of his appearance. Gone were the gentle amber eyes Diego had known for years. Hector's eyes were now a brilliant gold.

With some coaxing from Serenity Hector came back into himself. He blinked and smiled at them. "Hey guys."

Serenity took a deep breath, ready to rant but swallowed it down. Instead she gave him a gentle hug, trying to convey her relief. Diego simply pat him on the back and as Hector stood, he exchanged a relieved glance with Serenity. They both noted that while his eyes remained gold, still there was the kindness and compassion they were familiar with.

Hector stood up shakily and rubbed his shoulder. Serenity caught his hand and admonished him, "We closed the wound, but only time can heal it. Take it easy for now ok?"

Hector nodded. Together the three returned to the temple, bruised and battered but alive. They each placed a trophy on the pedestal: Serenity placed a Bird for the Trial of Accuracy, Diego a horn for the Trial of Cunning, and Hector the pelt for the Trial of Strength. The silver aura disappeared from the doors and a wind blew, bringing the scent of the wild. Hector breathed deep, refreshed but concerned. It felt like Aunt Luna's wind, but he didn't feel the comfort that he once did. Now it chilled him, like a condemnation or a declaration of guilt.

The three entered the temple. The walls within were built of fragrant cedar and the floors of polished masonry. In the very rear of the temple another statue of Artemis stood and at her feet was an altar. Something else occupied the room however. In the exact center was a large stone box, runes carved on all sides. They weren't Greek; the trio could sense these words were far older. Outside the thunderstorm opened up, lightning flashing brilliantly in spiderwebs across the sky and a torrential downpour dropped onto the valley.

As the three approached Hector felt himself drawn to the box. Running his hand along it he examined the runes on its side. He murmured, almost to himself, "Ave consu ia mortum, nei o eath decept. Lockor la hernos si, adre di mortum sol ent." _Here bound by blood, weapon of family treachery. Sealed by brothers three, father's blood only key._

Diego and Serenity started in surprise, both at the suddenness of his speech and by the realization they could understand him perfectly. The three had never heard this language before, so how…

Hector's eyes were drawn to the blood on his arm. Feeling as if in a trance, he wiped the blood along the lid. A mighty crack was heard, inside from the seal breaking and outside from the crackle of a lightning blast. Steeling himself, Hector placed both hands upon the box, and opened it.


	17. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Shade: Author's note at bottom**

**The Truth Will Set You Free (Serenity's POV)**

Serenity felt a chill run down her spine as Hector reached into the box. Her heart began to beat faster as an unusual fear prowled the edge of her mind, but her body tingled with anticipation. This was it. They had finally found what they were looking for. Glancing over at Diego she bit her lip. _This is wrong. Chiron would never allow us to do this. The seal even said that it was a weapon of treachery. So why does it feel…right?_

Hector hesitated, and then lifted the blade out of the box. The boom of thunder reached a crescendo before falling ominously silent. Serenity didn't turn around however; her eyes were locked onto the blade that Hector held. His golden eyes ran down its length, as if seeing it but something else as well.

The blade itself was beautiful and horrific. As she looked closer at it, she could see that it was made from two different metals fused together, celestial bronze and mortal steel. Her vision had always been better than most, but it seemed like the blade itself was in conflict, the two halves wishing to peel apart but forced together by some unnatural process. Her skin crawled as she got the feeling the blade was forged in pain and suffering and when she looked at its razor edge, she got the impression that the blade itself was hungry for blood. It unnerved her to see it in Hector's hands. He was too kind to be holding such a blade.

_ And yet…_ Her mind raced back to the standoff with the lion, the sheer rage and power that radiated from Hector. _But was that him? Or Kronos?_

Diego finally broke the silence. "I'm guessing that's the blade. So…", he glanced back out at the storm. "Do we stay here or do we head back? Personally, I'd rather not get drenched."

Hector fumbled with the blade for a bit, trying to find a comfortable way to carry it. It was clearly made for someone larger than he. "Stay here. Aunt Luna was quite insistent that we do not leave the temple, no matter what."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "The maiden goddess wants us to stay in her sacred temple?"

Serenity heard in the back of her mind another voice. _"Run."_

She jumped as Hector shrugged. "It confuses me too. She said something about meeting her hunters. Still, Kronos is quite adamant that we don't stay here and that we head to Mt. Tam immediately. Who is more trustworthy?"

Serenity tuned out the conversation as she tried to focus on the voice. She remembered what Hector said about listening to Kronos and ventured, _"Who are you?"_

The voice that radiated back was feminine and musical. It brought to mind thoughts of gemstones with the light reflecting off of them. It was tinged with worry, slipping into panic. _"You have to run. Get out of there. Listen to me daughter, please!"_

Serenity couldn't hide her surprise, catching the boys' attention. _"…Mother? Is that really you? Why did you wait so long? Why-"_

The voice cut her off. _"There is no time to explain Serenity. You have to go!"_

_ "But Artemis…"_

_ "Artemis has betrayed you!" _Serenity's eyes went wide with shock. _"I overheard her here on Olympus. She told Zeus the trials were meant to kill you. When he gave the order for your execution she didn't protest! She wants you there to die! Run daughter, run!"_

Serenity was shaken back into awareness by Diego. He was looking over her in concern while Hector was watching the storm. "Hey are yo-"

She cut him off. "We have to go guys! Right now!"

Hector shook his head, "Aunt Luna said…"

Serenity wanted so badly to tell him what her mother told her, but she knew he would lock up if she accused her. "Hector, I need you to trust me. We have to leave this temple."

"Have you lost it Serenity?" Diego shook his head. "Come on do we really want to disobey a goddess?"

Serenity ran to Hector and took his hands. Her eyes began to tear up as his eyes went wide. "Please Hector trust me! Just this once trust me!"

Hector was unsure for a moment, looking from the statue of Artemis to Serenity and back again. Diego's expression remained concerned, and when Hector looked to him he simply said, "Your call."

Hector looked back at Serenity and his golden eyes flashed with concern. "Okay, we'll go."

Diego nodded as Serenity's face lit up in thanks, before she realized the position they were in and released his hands. She turned away and let Diego and Hector take the lead out of the temple. The three had barely made it out of the temple when the sky lit up as bright as daytime. Looking above they saw a huge white light with lightning flowing toward it. Serenity's eyes widened, "GO!"

They ran forward and flew down the temple steps. They had just made it inside the tree line when their vision went white. Incredible heat bore down on their backs and they felt a gust of wind lift their feet into the air as they blew forward. The sound followed soon after. _BOOM!_

Their bones seemed to rattle in their bodies and their ear drums throbbed in agony from the sound. They hit ground several yards away from the temple. They turned and all of their eyes went wide. Serenity felt her heart leap into her throat and her stomach drop down to the earth's core.

The temple was gone. The stairs, the altar, the statue, the entire building was just…gone. All that was left was a smoking crater. The sky lit up again and the trio didn't bother looking up. Serenity felt Hector's hand grab one of hers and then Diego grab the other. Hector told them, "Stick with me. To the exit, as fast as we can!"

They ran as the sky opened up and what seemed like the wrath of god fell upon them. Or perhaps just one god in particular. A torrent of lightning bolts fell upon the valley, each impact releasing an explosion that left craters and ignited anything that could burn. Even in her worst nightmares Serenity could only imagine one or two lightning strikes actually hitting the ground. Everywhere she looked over a dozen bolts hit. Hector's path weaved around impacts, sometimes only barely avoiding a blast from on high.

They had nearly reached the exit when a bolt flew ahead and struck the rock above the path. Diego pulled back and kept them from being crushed by the collapsing walls. When the dust cleared, they could see that passage had been buried under rubble. It would take time to clear a path; time they did not have. The three huddled together, trying to hide but it was no use. Zeus made his intention clear; he would scour every inch of the valley if needed. Serenity quaked before coming to a decision. What had Hector told them? The Titans promised aid when the gods would not.

Serenity began to pray, her eyes fixed on the heavens. _"Please hear me. The gods have forsaken and betrayed us. Please Titans, help us!"_

As lightning began to coalesce in the sky for a final blast, Serenity could hear a distant chanting, a familiar voice. It was clear and strong, and as the chanting grew louder, she instinctively understood; this was the language of magic. Serenity felt her stomach flip as the world seemed to blur and stretch. Her body felt like it was being stretched and then collapsed. Her vision went white, and darkness overcame her.

_ Flashes and sparks filled her vision. Serenity looked around wildly, trying to regain control. Primal terror ruled her mind, the shock and horror of Zeus's attack robbing her of control. Fragments of memory passed by her faster than she could process. Abruptly her vision was clear._

_ She was standing in a massive throne room. Surrounding her in an upside-down Omega were the twelve Olympian gods. They all glared down, anger and judgment clear in their expression. She shivered below their stare, but as she became more aware she realized that the gods looked worn and beaten. All of them had grey hairs as if drained of part of their power. Furthermore, they were glaring at something behind her. She turned and gasped._

_ It was Hector. He was older but there was no mistaking his golden eyes. He was kneeling before the council but not by his choice. Chains had bound his hands to either side and attached to a collar on his neck. His legs were chained down, forcing him to his knees and the chain attached to his collar was too short, forcing him to hunch over in humiliation. In the rear of the throne room was a small gathering of demigods and minor gods. Their expressions varied: some looked upon Hector with absolute hatred but others looked at him with sympathy. Some were averting their eyes, ashamed of the proceedings and others were being restrained from interfering. _

_ Zeus's booming voice echoed through the room. "Have you anything to say in your defense, abomination?"_

_ Despite his position, Hector's voice rung strong. "How can I, when the crime of which you speak was me being born? Children do not choose their father."_

_ A goddess spoke next. Her armor was dented and covered in dust, but her grey eyes shone brightly. She spoke without pity or remorse. "Regardless, your very existence is a threat to Olympus. You and all of your kin must be destroyed if there is to ever be peace."_

_ "Peace!"_

_ Hector shot up as far as he could, the chains ringing and many demigods reaching for their weapons. "Peace! You speak of peace when you forced us down this path! We fought for years for peace. Kronos promised us freedom, a chance to live our own lives! We risked everything for you; we gambled our very future! Yet you condemned us from birth!"_

_ "Enough!"_

_ Zeus stood from his throne. "Insolent creature. You are an abomination, a mistake, a freak result of forbidden magic. Your body born of darkness and your very soul stolen! It is time I enforced the decree I made the day you were born!"_

_ His master bolt expanded and charged up. "You will not be sentenced to Tartarus. I won't risk you escaping. I'll end you myself!"_

_ Zeus threw his bolt at Hector, who rose as tall as he could and looked Zeus in the eye. Serenity screamed, but before she could interfere the entire scene was frozen. The bolt remained frozen in midair as time itself stopped. Three old ladies appeared before Serenity. A weaver, a knitter, and a cutter. Serenity's eyes went wide as they eyed her. Finally, the weaver and the cutter vanished while the knitter bid her to approach. When she stood before the final Fate, the fate reached out and brushed a finger along her temple. Around them the scene disintegrated "You should not have seen this, nor shall you remember this. All you will remember are my words: the only way your family lives is to go to Mt. Tam."_

_ Serenity's eyes were watering. "Is there nothing I can do to change this?"_

_ "Nothing you can do. Only Hector can make this choice. Forget."_

Serenity slowly came back to wakefulness. The smell of old wood and embers filled her nostrils. She was warm, the furs covering her acting like an oven in the summer heat. Blinking she tried to rise, her muscles aching in protest. A hand was placed on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down. A woman's voice, "Easy. You three have been through a lot."

Serenity blinked and looked for the voice. A young woman was smiling down at her. Dark brown hair tumbled loose down her back over the silver tee she wore. Her face seemed elvish if that was possible and her brown eyes held a warmth Serenity had only seen in Hector. "Who-"

Serenity croaked on her words. Her throat felt like it was stuffed with sandpaper. The woman reached for a flask and gently poured it down her throat. "Easy. Hecate's spell was improvised and took a toll on you three. My name is Naomi. I'm Hector's mother."

Serenity's eyes widened. Her memories came crashing back: the valley, the lightning. "Where are they! Are they alright!"

She was hushed by Naomi. "They're fine. They woke up a few hours before you did. It seems they healed faster, though that is probably because their heritage is no longer locked like it once was."

Seeing Serenity's confusion increase Naomi sighed. "I will explain all in time. It is complicated so I really only want to do it once."

Naomi left and returned to the kitchen and Serenity took the time to look around the room. Room may not be the right word. She was lying on the couch in Naomi's cabin, the door right across from her. While she was looking at it the door opened, revealing Diego and Hector. Their eyes lit up with glee as they crushed her in a hug. A sharp bark from Naomi made them release their hold but did nothing to dull their relief. They shared how they had awoken earlier to find Naomi already tending them. Since then they had been waiting until Naomi kicked them out of the house. Serenity calmed their concerns over her and then frowned.

"Guys, I had a dream."

They took note of her expression and their faces became serious. Naomi stopped what she was doing as well to listen.

"I can't remember most of it, but I was visited by the Fates. They…they want us to go to Mt. Tam."

A plate shattered as it slid from Naomi's grip. Hector reacted automatically, reaching for the dustpan and some towels as Diego questioned, "Them too? Why would they want us to go to the Titans?"

"Could be because of the prophecy," Hector answered as he gathered up the shards. "They would have a vested interest in seeing it pass."

A cough reminded the trio that Naomi was standing there. Serenity was greeted with the amusing sight of Hector, who had stared down the Nemean Lion and looked the Minotaur and Sphinx in the eye, cower before his mother's glare. Her voice was suspiciously pleasant as she probed. "Hector," he winced, "Is there something you forget to tell me? Maybe an IM you forgot to send your own mother?

Faster than either Diego or Serenity thought possible Hector spilled everything that had happened, from the encounter with the sphinx to the three trials. When Hector told Naomi what the trials were Serenity noticed how Naomi's grip on the counter tightened with anger. Hector stumbled over his description of the blade, which Serenity noticed was hanging from a rack near the door, before he finally reached the destruction of the temple.

"I don't understand. I don't get it. Aunt Luna knew me for years. Why would she do this? Why-" Hector stopped. His eyes flickered back and forth as his mind raced. Looking at Naomi he asked, "What is Artemis to me? What is she really?"

Naomi gestured for the three of them to sit down. Her shoulders were slumped as if she was bearing a great weight but her eyes were sharp with anger. Once they were all seated she addressed Hector first, "I told you that you were adopted. What I did not tell you was that you weren't adopted by _me._"

Hector's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Yes, you are the adopted son of Artemis."

"Why would she do that?"

Naomi sighed as she leaned back. "If you had asked me that a month ago I would have readily answered that you found a place in her heart. She helped me raise you, especially when you were younger. She came to care for you and wished to make you hers. I didn't get a say in the matter. But I thought maybe that would protect you from Zeus."

Diego spoke up next, "Not to intrude but why would he need protection?"

"Because all of you were sentenced to death by Zeus shortly after you were born."

Serenity felt her blood freeze. "What do you mean sentenced to death? We hadn't even done anything then?!"

"Your very existence was considered a threat to Olympus. If Artemis betrayed you," Naomi's voice tightened with rage, "then it seems she has changed her mind. I never thought Milady was capable of this but it seems I was wrong about her."

Hector remained subdued. Diego was the first to catch sight of a tear running down his face. Diego moved over by Hector to support him while Serenity pressed, "But why? What are we?"

Naomi seemed to consider it, before her face hardened with resolve. "No more secrets. You deserve the truth. You are not demigods. You are demititans."

Shock was evident on all of their faces as Naomi pushed on, the words coming out like water from a dam. "We never knew how you were born, but Artemis and I found Hector first, then found other demititan children. She is the goddess of childbirth and protector of the young, so when Zeus decreed all were to be destroyed she secreted you away across the nation and some across the world. Only two or three dozen even exist and I don't know how many still survive."

She turned to Diego. "Ajax and I were among those she called to raise the children, in secret."

He asked, "How could we be concealed from Olympus? Doesn't Titan energy feel different?"

"Milady put a seal on your abilities. I protested, as I felt it was like neutering who you were but she insisted that it was to hide you from any gods that may pass by. I can sense the seals are broken now, which means the other demititans should be waking up to their heritage now."

Serenity thought over it a moment, then ventured, "If we are demititans, then our parents are titans." She shot up in her seat. "Hecate claimed that she was working with our parents in preparation for the upcoming war. Does that mean she is working for Kronos?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes, the blade you were sent to retrieve belongs to Kronos. Artemis told me that your trials were a way of her easing you into the truth. But the trials she described to me were very different from what you say was in the valley."

Hector finally spoke, his voice a bit raw. "So we go to Kronos with the blade."

Diego and Serenity looked at him in surprise as he raised his head. His eyes were red and weeping from heartbreak but an underlying anger made them glow. "The gods decreed our death. I do not trust Kronos but right now he is our only chance to live. And maybe, since the gods are so fond of lying and betrayal, maybe he is different than what they say."

To Serenity's surprise Naomi nodded. "I don't want you to fight for the Titans, but I am your mother first and demigoddess second. Besides, Artemis promised me she would claim you, that you wouldn't be left alone. She promised to take care of you. She broke that promise. I'd rather see my son with Othrys than dead."

She snapped her fingers. "Speaking of which, Hecate told me that she had made you a promise. You parents should claim you now that you have retrieved the blade."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than did the first symbol appear over Serenity's head. A glistening blue jewel appeared overhead. Serenity felt awe at the sight but also a sense of relief. _Finally, I'll know who I am._

Naomi smiled and announced, "Serenity, daughter of Theia, Titaness of sight and splendor.

A flaming sphere appeared over Diego's head. He grinned up at it as Naomi announced, "Diego, son of Hyperion, Titan of light and the east.

A few moments passed, and right as Hector was deflating a golden scythe appeared over his head. Golden eyes gazed with astonishment and surprise as Naomi softly whispered, "Hector, son of Kronos, the Titan of time and harvest, King of the Titans.

**Shade: Well that was a longer chapter than I expected. I've noticed that the number of favorites and follows is beginning to grow as well as the views. First of all, thank you for reading. It is always encouraging to know others enjoy the story you want to tell. Second is a favor I would like to ask. If you want to see the story improve then leave a comment letting me know what you all liked or errors you think need to be fixed. Right now none of my family or friends are interested in or have the time to give me feedback, so each chapter comes entirely from me without feedback. To account for this I check the comments and PMs while working on the next chapter. Already changes have been made, small or large, in response to reader input. If you don't have the time or simply don't have anything to say, no worry! I will never hold back a chapter due to lack of views or reviews. To finish, I hope you all continue to enjoy Hector's tale. Until next time!**


	18. Resolve, for Good or Ill

**Resolve, for Good or Ill**

After all of the revelations dropped on them, the trio needed some time apart to process the information. Serenity remained in the kitchen while Diego retreated to Hector's room. Naomi elected to give the two of them privacy and left the cabin to go hunting. Hector felt confined within the cabin and chose to wander the forest, in sight of the cabin but distant enough to have some privacy.

The sun filtered through the branches above, tinting green as it hit the ground. The chittering of squirrels and cries of birds echoed around the forest. A gentle breeze cooled Hector as the sun reached its zenith in the sky. All his life the sounds and smell of the woods brought Hector peace of mind, and despite his Aunt Luna's betrayal he still felt calm beneath the boughs. Hector finally stopped wandering and leaned back against a tree. His eyes rose to the sky. For a brief moment he had a vision of the thunderstorm gathering again, but the clear blue sky remained cloudless. Shaking his head, he cleared the memory from his mind's eyes and focused on deep breathes. Once he felt his mind and body were under control, he returned his gaze to the sky.

_Kronos. Kronos is my father._

The implications were still staggering to him, but the truth brought a strange kind of comfort to know who and what he was. His reaction to Kronos, the energy he felt when interacting with the Titans, it made sense given who his parent was. _This might also explain why the cabin counselors could never guess who our parent was. I doubt many demititans even exist. Still, why didn't Dionysus see it? Perhaps it had been too long since I was discovered? Or maybe Artemis had told them I was dead and only now revealed the truth._

Hector shifted uncomfortably. It still unnerved him how easily Artemis treated him with love and kindness last time he spoke with her, only for her to turn around and have him eliminated. Something didn't add up. _How? What could have changed in so short a time to make her want to kill me? I admitted listening to Kronos but I told her that I did not obey him. She didn't kill me then. Did something happen to her that forced her to betray me? Or is this how the gods always were?_

His heart was tearing itself in two trying to rationalize her actions, but to no avail. _There's no way for me to get the truth without talking to her again, but trying that now would be suicide. Whatever her motives, _his eyes narrowed, _the fault ultimately lies with Zeus._ Just thinking the name brought a surge of anger through him. _How dare he! How dare he condemn a child to death for the crime of existing? Hypocrite, he __**is**__ a child of Kronos, as are his brothers! Even Chiron is a son of Kronos! So why us?_

Thinking over Zeus's actions this summer, his rage continued to boil. _He sentenced children to death for being born. Dionysus told me he was restricted from his own domain over a __**nymph**__! He threatened to destroy the world over an accusation with no proof! By the Styx, _distant thunder boomed, _he even broke the most sacred oath a god can make without consequence, and then had the audacity to take issue with Poseidon for being the same! He does not deserve to be king!_

The last thought pulled Hector up short. _He doesn't deserve to be king. What am I saying? _Hector shook his head but the thought would not leave his mind. _Who am I to make that call? I'm just a 12-year-old kid from the middle of nowhere; what do I know about who deserves to rule the world?_ The distant cry of a deer began to echo but was abruptly cut short. Hector looked sharply in that direction, higher into the mountains. The briefest flash of silver confirmed Naomi had made her kill. _I may be a kid, but I'm old enough to know right and wrong._

Fighting to reign in his anger, he tried to think rationally. _Ok, Zeus has done a lot wrong but he has also done a lot right, hasn't he? _He mentally ran through everything he knew about Zeus, a scowl forming on his face as story after story revealed another negative aspect to the king of the gods. _In every tale I can think of, he is never the benevolent king. Zeus is at best the lesser of two evils._

_But if I join the Titans in war against Olympus, it won't just be the gods punished._

Hector felt part of himself twist with the thought. The demigods would fight tooth and nail for their parents. Many of them would think nothing of killing in order to receive their parents' approval. Not to mention the mortals and spirits caught in the crossfire of the war. _Zeus needs to go, but is it worth starting a war?_

Hector's head began to throb. This was an issue he was nowhere near ready to face. Around his mind arguments flew for the gods and for the Titans. Sighing he admitted, "I can't settle who deserves to rule. But if we want to live there is only one place to go."

Reaching back into his mind he ventured, _"Father?"_

The familiar chill settled upon him. _"You finally know."_

_ "Yes…I'm sorry I gave you grief."_

_"See that it does not happen again."_

Hector dipped his head. _"When we reach Mt. Tam, is there anything we should be aware of?"_

_ "To reach the peak, you will have to pass through the Garden of the Hesperides. You may only enter at sunset, so time your arrival for that moment."_ A brief chuckle echoed as Kronos receded before offering a final line. _"Mind the dragon."_

Hector blanched as he felt Kronos lift his influence fully, involuntarily breathing deep as the weight of his father's influence was pulled away. The chill that had settled over him since arriving at camp finally released its hold and warmth entered his veins again. Hector was barely cognizant of the change as he grumbled, "Mind the dragon he says. Thanks dad."

Within the cabin Serenity nursed a small tea brewed by Naomi. The heat suffused her body and she felt the last of her aches fade away. Closing her eyes, she sighed. "I could get used to this."

"Oh, there are layers to **that** statement."

Letting out a small 'eep', Serenity whipped her head around to see Diego leaning against the doorframe leading to Hector's room. Feeling her cheeks begin to glow she defended, "I meant the tea! Just the tea!"

Diego's smirk stretched into a mischievous grin. "Right. Just the tea, made by Hector's mom," Serenity began to redden as he pressed, "His favorite kind actually, while resting in his childhood home, a place that you are only the fifth person to ever see…"

"Ok that's enough Diego!" Serenity fought down her blush and narrowed her eyes at him before a devilish light appeared in her eyes. "Say, you seem awfully fixated on who I pay attention to? Feeling left out?" Seeing Diego's jaw drop and the barest hint of red she pressed, "You want me to pay more attention to you? That's pretty cute. Say, is there something you wanna tell me?"

Gulping Diego raised his hands in surrender. "Alright alright you win. I'll back off."

Serenity gave him a teasing smile before allowing him to retreat. "Good. Now, how do you know so much about Hector?"

Diego's eyebrow crept up as he stood opposite her. "He's my best friend. I thought that was obvious."

Serenity shook her head. "No, I mean, in the valley you mentioned his aunt forgiving you. And all the stories you two told me about things you did together have been within the past year and a half. Your average friend for a year won't be willing to cross the country on a life-threatening journey. What is it with you two?"

Diego pinched the bridge of his nose before gesturing to the couch. "It's complicated."

Serenity sits down and pats the seat beside her. Diego sits opposite to her and she turns to give him her full attention. "So, what happened?"

Diego was lost in thought for a bit. The distant cry of a deer brought him out of his reminiscence. "I guess it starts with my dad. He is a naval seaman and so spends most of the year away from home. He treated me alright when he was around, but it seemed like he valued his career more than he did me. I began to get into fights, start trouble, make a ruckus."

Serenity's head tilted. "Why would you do that? Just because he wasn't around?"

Diego shrugged. "I guess I hoped he would be around more. Talking to him didn't seem to work. I fell in with some other kids I thought were like me. Causing trouble, having fun. It was in 3rd grade that I finally met Hector."

Diego folded him arms behind his head and leaned back. "He seemed like the perfect target. Quiet, good grades, could do nothing wrong. Best of all he had no friends, so we could do whatever we wanted to do to him."

Serenity frowned at him but gestured him to continue. "We made his life at school hell. Granted we were in elementary school so it was mainly pranking, taking his homework, every now and then beating him up. He was a kid from nowhere, who would care what we did?"

"This went on for the rest of elementary school. In 6th grade things changed."

Diego's voice grew softer. "Dad had received a letter threatening to take further action with me for my bullying. He didn't bother to read it. I had enough. Nothing I did would get his attention, so I decided to run away. I disappeared from the school and ran for the mountains. I figured if I hid long enough Dad would be forced to come back home to look for me."

Serenity shook her head. "I get it, I mean I hid from my dad for the same reasons but really Diego?"

He shrugged and continued, "Things were going pretty well till I actually got into the mountains. I quickly got lost and to make things worse, a storm hit. I couldn't find a place to stay, and during the storm I fell and twisted my ankle."

Serenity winced as Diego pressed on, lost in his memories. "I found a cave and crawled in. By that time my resolve had broken; I just wanted to go back home. I hadn't thought enough about what to do. It was then that he found me."

The ghost of a smile appeared on Diego's face. "Hector had heard the story that I had run away. He overheard my 'friends' talking about my plan to head for the mountains. He came after me, to talk me into staying."

Serenity's face was stuck in an expression of confusion. "After how you treated him? But why?"

Diego smiled at her. "I asked him the same thing. He told me that his Aunt Luna had taught him something: How someone treated you after you helped them said a lot about their character, but doing nothing when you have the ability to help says something about yours. He stayed through the storm and then helped me get back to the city, made sure the cops found me."

Diego shook his head. "Both Ajax and Naomi were there." He shuddered, "My disappointed Dad and a furious Naomi? I was almost glad to be back in math class."

Serenity erupted into giggles bringing a smile back to Diego's face. "A few days later I saw Hector being bullied again. I had thought about what he said, and this time I jumped in to help him. From that day on I helped him stand up to the people that bullied him. We started to hang out more and things went from there."

Serenity leaned back with a smile and asked, "Did you talk with your dad after all that?"

Diego nodded. "Yeah. Hector even came with me, though he stayed quiet through most of it. He said that he wanted to support me but he knew I had to do it. He's not a fighter, but he's always there if you need him. Whenever I need to talk something out or dig myself out of getting a D- he did the best he could to help. When Kronos started messing with him, I thought it was time for me to return the favor."

Serenity gave him a small smile. "Thank you for sharing with me. He's lucky to have you."

Diego mumbled while a blush began to appear. "I'm just doing the best I can."

Serenity smiled again before it disappeared. "So…what do you think? About what Hector said?"

Diego crossed his arms, a frown stretching across his face. "I don't think we have a choice. The gods will try to kill us whether or not we explain ourselves. I don't know all the stories that Hector does, but I can't think of a single time when Big Sparky did a positive thing for humanity. Didn't he try to wipe us out, several times?"

Serenity bit her lip. "I don't know any of the stories. I know some names but not like Hector does. I want to go to Mt. Tam though."

Diego's neck cracked as he twisted to look at her. "What?!"

Serenity's eyes hardened. "You heard me. I'm in. I don't feel like getting vaporized by the king just because he was scared of a few infants. It sounds to me like they chose us to be with the Titans. Besides, I still want to meet my mother. Only one place to do that."

Diego grinned. "Guess its settled. Mt. Tam, here we come."

When Naomi and Hector returned, they were met with the determined expressions from both Diego and Serenity. "We're ready to go."

Far south in the city of San Francisco, three demigods stepped off their train and made their way deeper in the station. The leader, brawny for a 14-year-old, looked out the window towards the mountains to the north. "There is Mt. Tam. Athena said that if they survived, they'd be heading there. We best reach it first."

Beside him, a slightly younger kid with blond hair and a bow slung across his back eyed the crowds. "You sure that's a good idea Clarence? Monsters are bound to be rampant there. Shouldn't we camp further away?"

The third, a blond girl with striking grey eyes agreed. "Ben has a point. If we charge the mountain now, we will have to hold off monster attacks for days. Besides, you said in the Capture the Flag game he is only quick for short bursts, right? Its gonna take some time for Hector to make his way down here."

Clarence sighed, thinking back to that fight. Oh, how he wished he could go back and warn Hector not to leave. But it was too late…wasn't it? "Alright, we'll stay in the city for now Lisa."

He turned to Lisa fully. "You sure Athena said it? We can't bring them back."

Lisa frowned as she shook her head. "Mom was quite clear. She doesn't want them alive."

Ben pat him on the shoulder. "I get how you feel man. This feels wrong but whatever Hector was to us before, he is the enemy of the gods now. Best we get this over with fast. He doesn't deserve to suffer. A quick death is the best mercy we can give him now."


	19. Point of No Return

**Shade: Warning, chapter gets darker at the end.**

**Point of No Return**

The trio remained with Naomi through the midday heat as they restocked their food supply and Naomi gave them directions on reaching the summit of Mt. Tam. "On rare occasions the Hunt would patrol the mountain when monsters became scarce. At this time of the year however the Hunters should still be on the other side of the continent, so now is your best chance to slip into the Garden unnoticed."

Serenity and Diego nodded while Hector finished packing the last of their bags. He stood and brushed off his hands. "It's time to be on our way. Thanks for helping us Mom. I promise to visit again, but that may not be for a while. I don't want Luna to realize that we survived."

Naomi nodded and motioned for them to wait a moment. She disappeared into her room and came out holding two bundles. "These were originally gifts from your mother and I for when you completed your trials. As far as I'm concerned you've earned them."

Hector took the bundles and set them down on the couch before giving Naomi a tight hug. "My mother's right here. Whatever Luna was before, she lost that place."

Hector hoped the quiver in his voice wasn't as audible as he thought. Naomi reciprocated the embrace, whispering words of comfort in his ear. They separated and Hector unrolled the first item, taking a sharp breath as the object was revealed. Diego gave a low impressed whistle. "Wow Naomi! You mean that blade is Hector's!"

Lying on the cloth it was bundled within lay the same sword that Diego and Hector had seen in the museum so many months ago. Serenity's jaw slacked as the crystalline blade reflected the light, and the veins of gold seemed to give off an inner light. Naomi gave a small laugh at their reactions. "What the museum guide told you was true: This is the original blade wielded by Prince Hector on the fields of Troy. The crystalline material is Adamantine while the veins are Imperial Gold. Both Imperial Gold and Adamantine can harm monsters like Celestial Bronze, but unlike the other two Adamantine can harm mortals as well."

Her voice dropped slightly in a stern warning. "The only other blades that are made like this is the sword of Hermes and the sickle of Perseus. Normally, heroes never, _ever_ wield weapons that can harm mortals. I expect you to carry this with great care.

Hector gulped and nodded, uneasily looking at the blade. "I understand. You don't have to worry. We're supposed to defend mortals, right? You can only harm them as an absolute last resort. But how did you get this? I can't imagine it was easy to find."

Naomi grinned. "Hector, do you remember why Hunters look so young?"

Diego answered, "Because they join as kids then they become immortal, why…?"

Naomi looked at him for a moment, then laughed at the look of realization that crossed his face. "No way…"

Serenity asked, "Just how old are you?"

She blushed and stammered at the half-glare Naomi sent her before she smiled again. "I stopped counting a long time ago, but I was a slave in Troy. When the city was sacked, I fled with Hector's blade and kept it safe after I joined the Hunt."

Hector swayed and had to steady himself as his mind tried to wrap around that concept while Diego simply sat down on the arm of the sofa, his mouth working uselessly to form words. Serenity blinked then with a small grin said, "Well you look good for your age. Think when I'm older you can share some of your beauty tips?"

The girls laughed while the boys rolled their eyes. Hector picked up the blade and tried to hang it to his belt when Naomi told him, "Tap it on your wrist."

Eyebrow raised Hector did so, jumping slightly when the blade dissolved into energy and looped around his wrist to reform as a charm bracelet. The bracelet itself was made of the same material as the blade, with a small silver 'H' dangling from it. Pulling on the letter made the blade extend and rest in his hand again.

Grinning Hector rapidly thanked Naomi who waved off his exclamations and gestured to the second bundle. Unwrapping it he beheld a silver bow with carvings of wolves decorating its length. Hector took the bow and gently pulled on the string. As he did an arrow with a silver tip appeared, then disappeared as he slowly eased the string back without firing. Naomi had a nostalgic look in her eyes, "That was Luna's gift for you. Though," she grinned, "We often reconsidered as your archery skills remained poor."

Hector gave the bow a sad smile, then seemed to light up as an idea struck him. Walking over to Serenity he offered the bow. "You're the best shot I've ever seen. I want you to have it Serenity."

Serenity's smile seemed to light up the room as her face began to burn. Gently she took the bow from him and promised, "I'll take good care of it."

As the sun began its downward descent the trio finally left the cabin. Hector gave Naomi one final hug before he set off toward the south, Diego and Serenity staying close behind. Naomi waved them goodbye as a shadow crossed her face. Turning to the cabin she whispered, "Stay strong Hector. You should've been with the gods, but instead they force you to the Titans."

The days flew by as Hector led his friends southward. They stowed away on any ride they could, even hopping on a moving train to get to Mt. Tam faster. When the train reached its station, Serenity became their guide. She led them through the maintenance tunnels and avoided the security patrols until they entered the main station. The three said little during this time, all of their energy focused on the single goal of reaching Mt. Tam.

Two weeks after the destruction of the valley the three finally reached San Francisco.

Hector, Diego, and Serenity stood a moment on a hill overlooking the bay. Diego took a deep breath and exhaled, a small smile on his lips. "Well, we are almost there. Just a quick hop through the city and up the mountain then we're there."

Serenity matched his smile while Hector grumbled under his breath, "Now there'll probably be something trying to kill us on the way there. Thanks cabin boy."

Diego rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

The three kept their heads down as they quickly passed through the outer ring of the city. Diego took the lead as they left the countryside for the city. While Diego charted a path through the outskirts Hector felt a growing sense of unease. Glancing around at the mass of people milling about he got the impression that someone was watching them. Noticing his distraction Serenity slipped back a step and asked, "Hey, what's on your mind?"

Hector was silent for a moment, then softly answered, "Someone's following us."

Serenity stiffened slightly quickly scanning the area. "Too many people."

She took his hand and pulled him up with Diego. She leaned in Diego's ear and whispered what Hector had said. Diego's expression twisted into a frown before replying, "Let's focus on the mountain. It'll be easier to spot them, and if it's a monster then we won't have to worry about mortals."

Diego increased his pace though he quickly backed off when Hector and Serenity began to fall behind. The day passed by as the trio began to veer away from the city again. Once well away from the city Diego turned to Hector. "Do you still have a felling?"

Hector shook his head. "No, I think we've left them behind."

Diego relaxed and briefly stretched. "That's good to hear. Let's find a place to camp and then we'll finish in the morning." Eyeing Mt. Tam in the distance he finished, "I don't think we'll reach the mountain today, at least not in time for sunset."

The trio spread out their supplies with practiced ease. The boys shared a large tent while Serenity had her smaller, personal one. As she pulled out rations she frowned at their bag of supplies. "We only have enough left for tonight and the morning. After that…"

Hector assured her, "We'll be fine. Perhaps the Hesperides would be willing to share their garden with us. If not, I can hunt away from the garden."

The three divided up watch for the night and then settled in to rest. Hector was woken for his shift late in the evening by a drowsy Diego. He settled in a spot a short distance from the fire to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Above the moon had only just begun to wane. Hector glared up at it for the briefest moment before an expression of pain replaced it. He sighed as he lowered his head.

The snap of branches on the forest floor snapped him to alertness. Hector remained still, eyes scanning the trees for any more signs of movement. The sound that greeted him was the gentle swaying of branches in the breeze. Hector remained tense through the rest of his shift, and as he awoke Serenity, he gently warned her. Serenity nodded and took up his vacant position while Hector slipped into the twilight. He made a few passes around their campsite, then returned when his search turned up nothing.

Dawn was a welcome sight for the exhausted trio. They had a small breakfast before resuming their journey. The sounds of the city faded into distant memory as they approached Mt. Tam. From time to time Hector would check the woods behind them, but whatever had passed them by had yet to return. Nervously Hector would return to the lead, only loosening with the assurances of Serenity and Diego. The blade Backbiter seemed to exude a greater sense of malice the closer they got to the mountain. At its base the blade began to hum slightly, making the hairs on Hector's arms stand.

The trio slowed down slightly as they circled the mountain. Around the other side they found an old trail that seemed to go straight to the top of the mountain. Exchanging a brief glance, they marched up the trail, their minds focused on reaching the end of their journey. The sun began its descent from the sky and the trio once more sped up to keep pace. Finally, with less than an hour before sunset, the three reached the peak of the mountain.

As the trees began to thin and stop, they reached the boundary of the garden. A thick wall of mist blocked all view of the garden itself. With the setting sun the mist seemed to clear slightly and give glimpses of trees bearing great amounts of fruit. What concerned Hector most however were the three people arrayed against them, weapons drawn and expressions of quiet resolve. On the left shifting her weight was a blond girl with striking grey eyes, bronze sword in hand. She observed Hector like one would observe an insect before stomping on it.

On the right drawing an arrow from his quiver was a blond kid that Hector remembered was a son of Apollo. Ben, perhaps? The one in the center was the eldest and strongest of them. Hector felt his stomach drop as he realized it was Clarence. An echo of Naomi's voice sounded in his memory; _Zeus decreed your death._

Serenity took a slight step back as Diego moved in front of her slightly. Hector lifted a hand to stop them both and took a step forward. Trying to keep his voice even he greeted, "Hey Clarence, its good to see you again. Same with you Ben."

The girl huffed and glared at Hector, "Don't pretend you don't know what's going on. You knew what the consequences would be."

"Lisa!" Ben hissed as both Diego and Serenity drew their weapons. Hector tried to remain calm but he could feel his heart begin to race. "The consequences for what? Going on a quest sanctioned by a goddess?"

Tapping Backbiter as it hung from his waist he continued, "This was the first step on the quest. Our next step is in the garden, where she will be waiting for us."

Clarence seemed to deflate while Lisa smirked at him victoriously. Ben shook his head as he whispered, "I hoped you wouldn't try to lie to us. No goddess resides within this garden. The only reason people come here is to steal an apple from the tree. And you freely admit to having stolen that blade."

Hector's eyes narrowed. "Watch who you call a liar. I swear on the River Styx that we were sent by a goddess to complete this quest, and the prophecy itself demands we come here."

The boom of thunder marked the completion of his oath and Hector waited with baited breath. Lisa's expression betrayed her surprise while Ben narrowed his eyes. Finally, Clarence released the breath he had been holding. "I'm sorry Hector. You and I both know that there is no talking this out."

Serenity shoved past Diego. "And what exactly does that mean? We've told you we have legitimate reasons to be doing this. You really mean to murder us for no reason!?"

Lisa barked back, "NO REASON! You are all traitors. Mother told me about you, that you broke Olympian law and reclaimed the blade of Kronos! It was locked away for a reason. You have no excuse."

Diego stepped forward to match her, his voice growing louder and dropping in pitch, "Olympian law? The same law under which infants were to be executed for being born? I'll have no part of that law; get out of the way."

Hector tried one last time. "Please, this doesn't have to end in blood."

The words tasted like vinegar in his mouth. He knew he was lying to himself; a war against the gods would result in bloodshed no matter what he wanted. "Clarence, please don't do this."

Clarence shook his head sadly before readying his weapon. "I'm sorry Hector. We'll make a shroud for you three; honor you as our own. Fight for your life, demititans."

Looking back Hector could never remember who struck first. Did an arrow fly, or a spear jab, or a sword swing? Who made the first blow? All he ever knew for certain was that a blur of action followed Clarence's statement with the demigods and demititans squaring off. Serenity and Ben quickly retreated down the mountain into the trees for cover, taking pot shots at the others in between shots at each other. Lisa charged Diego who quickly deflected her swings with his spear. Their fight carried them away from Hector as he faced Clarence once again.

Clarence took a defensive stance with his spear, face set in stone. Hector left Backbiter sheathed and drew his own blade settling into his own stance. Their eyes were locked on each other. Hector quietly told him, "Don't make me do this Clarence. I don't want to fight you."

Clarence answered in the same volume. "You know us Hector. The only thing that matters to a demigod is pleasing their parents. Hephaestus may not have ordered this, but letting you go would be betraying him regardless. Come on Hector, let's settle this."

Clarence shot toward Hector jabbing at his heart, Hector sidestepped the blow then ducked as Clarence spun the spear around to hit his head. Hector quickly swung up to snap the spear again but Clarence quickly kicked at his arm knocking his blow off its course. Clarence stepped back to put some distance between them and continued to stab at Hector.

Serenity and Ben were locked in a duel with the slightest hesitation would spell death. Arrows flew between them and either continued into the distance or slammed into the trees as they each took cover. Ben had an expression of mounting frustration as he lined up his shot and released. Serenity leaned to the side letting the arrow pass by her head, a calm expression reflecting her focus even as terror shone in her eyes.

Diego and Lisa however were rapidly exchanging blows. Lisa was as indomitable and merciless as an iceberg. For her this was simply expressing her mother's will, nothing more. Diego felt his anger and frustration rising with every blow that Lisa deflected. Her lack of compassion combined with the realization that the gods would stoop to assassination brought his rage to a boil. His strikes were becoming more aggressive as heat began to emanate from his body.

Seconds seemed to stretch to last forever as the six traded blows. For the briefest moment Hector hoped that perhaps they could outlast the demigods, tire them out so they wouldn't be able to fight anymore. Then came the moment where that hope died. A cry of pain caught Hector's attention. He broke off from Clarence and glanced back down to the trees. "Serenity!"

An arrow had firmly embedded itself in Serenity's torso and blood was staining her clothes. She fell to her knees with her bow tumbling uselessly from her fingers. Lisa commented mercilessly. "One down, two to go."

Diego took one look at Serenity's collapsed form and registered Lisa's mockery. His eyes began to glow and heat akin to a bonfire blasted out from him. With a roar he redoubled his attack on Lisa. Her eyes filled with panic as she retreated before his onslaught. Serenity reached for the arrow in her, then changed direction and reached for her bow. As she tried to stand Ben drew a bead on her, whispering a brief prayer. Hector saw this and his vision turned red as rage filled him.

Clarence saw Hector begin to glow and reacted, trying to stab him in the back before he could move but it was too late. Hector's body tensed as he reached out and pulled time back as hard as he could. In response everything slowed, even Clarence's forewarning being too little to stop him. To Clarence, Hector became a golden blur as he quickly closed the distance between himself and Ben. Clarence tried to call, "Ben! Look out!"

Ben heard Clarence's call and turned to find Hector right beside him. Scared Ben tried to jump away as Hector swung up to slice his bow in two. Hector's blade missed the bow and found something much softer. Hector was barely cognizant of his strike, anger pulsing through him. He brought back his blade for another swing as Ben collapsed to a heap at his feat and a horrified gasp escaped Serenity. Hector felt his vision clear as he looked at Ben, to be greeted with a sight that made him freeze.

Ben's body lay lifeless at his feet, blood draining from the gash in his neck. Hector was snapped back into reality by the screaming charge of Clarence who fell upon Hector in a frenzy. Hector struggled to hold off the blows delivered by Clarence, retreating before the onslaught. Finally, Clarence's spear found home and jabbed deep into Hector's right shoulder. The pain caused Hector to drop his blade. Clarence quickly lined up another swing and Hector used his power again to get some distance.

Diego became aware of Hector's plight and redoubled his attack on Lisa. She stumbled back until the blade was knocked from her hand and Diego spun his spear around to strike her head with the blunt end. Stars erupted in Lisa's vision as she went down and Diego turned. Seeing Clarence advancing on a disarmed Hector Diego's face went through a flurry of emotions. Fear. Anger. Despair. Resolve. Switching his grip on the spear Diego felt a fire rise through his being as he hurled his spear as hard as he could.

Clarence had finally knocked Hector to the ground and was bringing his spear for a final strike when Diego's spear struck his side, passing through his body and embedding its tip into the ground. Clarence dropped his spear as pain lanced through his body, the life fading from him. Raising his eyes to meet Hector's golden eyes, he whispered, "I'm sorry. We never had a choice."

The light faded from Clarence's eyes as Lisa recovered from Diego's strike. Seeing her two friends dead at the hands of the demititans brought tears to her eyes. Sorrow mingled with fury as she took up her sword and screamed, "You bastards! I'll make you pay!"

She charged towards Diego who realized too late what happened. He was just turning as she reached him. She was bringing her blade back to strike when an arrow embedded itself in her throat. Diego turned to see a panting Serenity slump back down, that shot taking most of her strength. Lisa choked as she struggled to breathe, tears flowing down as her knees gave out and she fell to the ground.

The three demititans stood victorious, and yet not one of them felt like they had won.


	20. An End, A Beginning

**An End, A Beginning**

For a moment all was silent. The gentle caress of the suns last light painted the mountain in hues of gold and red. The buzz of the forest began to quiet as every creature prepared for the coming night. Despite the beauty of the world around them, the three demititans could see no further than the carnage left by the conflict. Hector looked down at the corpse of Ben and fell to his knees. At the edge of his consciousness he was aware of Diego rushing over to Serenity.

Again and again the fatal blow played out in Hector's mind. His eyes caught the red gleam of the blood staining his blade and felt his stomach revolt. Forcing down his nausea he lifted himself just enough to get over to Serenity, his body on autopilot as he reached for nectar and ambrosia to give her. He and Diego worked in tandem, quickly removing the arrow and binding the wound while giving her the ambrosia. Serenity chewed slowly, then more vigorously as her strength returned. After swallowing the three appeared to be frozen in time, the dead lying around them.

Hector felt his mind struggle under the pressure of his emotions. His vision blurred as tears welled up in his eyes. _I killed him. I didn't show mercy. Killer. Murderer. Monster. _His thoughts spiraled down into darkness as he shivered. He was only twelve, and the combined stress of his mother's betrayal and lies, the horror of Zeus's fury, being forced to fight his friends, now having killed someone. He shook his head as tears began to flow freely, matching those of his friends. _Killing monsters is one thing! These were people!_

Hector started to fall into self-loathing as he ran through the situation over and over, trying to think of any other way, something he could have done. A familiar chill came over him as he felt Kronos's presence return to his mind. _You have to get up Hector. You have to get going._

_ Leave me alone! What more do you want?_

Kronos pressed, _"You have to keep going. Get up!"_

A beat of silence passed before Kronos sighed. His voice returned, gentler than Hector had ever heard it, _"Look, I get it. It's not easy. It never is and it shouldn't be. But you are still in danger. You three have to get in the garden. You're not safe._

Hector bitterly snapped back, _"Maybe I shouldn't be safe. Maybe I belong here with the monsters when they come."_

Kronos gently rebuked, _"You may feel that way about yourself. Do you think Diego and Serenity deserve the same?"_

Sensing Hector pause he continued, _"If you won't go on for yourself, go on for them. They need you now. They are feeling the same thing, and someone needs to step up and take charge. You are the son of the Titan King, my son. It falls to you to look after your family, even when you want to give up. Get to the summit."_

Hector took in a shuddering breath before forcing himself to his feet. Serenity and Diego followed him with their eyes. Hector returned his blade to his wrist before kneeling down to the other two. "We can give them rites in the garden, but until we pass through, we are not safe. We need to go."

When Serenity opened her mouth to protest Hector interrupted, "I don't want to wait any longer than we have to. If more demigods come…"

The words were like ash in his mouth. Diego got Hector's attention, "She is not healed yet and needs time." He hesitated before adding, "I need time. We'll catch up but you go ahead."

Hector shook his head. "If you're going to stay then I'll stay with you."

Serenity croaked, "No Hector."

Her eyes were red and watering. "The blade has brought nothing but trouble. Can't you feel it, like it's cursed. Go, give the dang thing back to your dad."

Hector felt a pang in his heart as he leaned back. Hector began to rise when Serenity abruptly leaned up, hissing in pain as she hugged him. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the gods. Please don't take it that way."

Hector returned the hug and looked at Diego. The two held each other's gaze before Diego nodded. "She'll be safe with me, promise."

Hector stood up fully. "Be careful you two."

Hector turned and made his way up the slope toward the wall of mist, which had thinned to an almost translucent state. He cast one last look over his shoulder at the two. They had slowly risen and were retrieving their weapons and were heading over to the first body. Hector sighed and turned into the mist.

With the glow of sunset the mist was barely there and with a step Hector had passed through. What lay on the other side was the most beautiful place that Hector had ever seen. The evening light cast an enchanted gleam on everything within. The grass shimmered and the flowers bloomed with such radiant colors they seemed to give off an inner light. A pathway of black marble marked trails through the garden, winding and weaving between trees whose branches were heavy with ripe fruits. In the center of the garden stood a tree that reached for the heavens, almost 50 feet tall and bearing golden apples.

Around the tree slept its guardian, the dragon Ladon. The serpent's body was so large it could have swallowed Hector whole. At its neck the body split into a hundred heads, all gently dozing. From the shadows of the trees a song floated to Hector; a song of greeting, a song of rest. Four beings emerged into the dim light and Hector's breath caught in his throat. The Hesperides.

Dark hair tumbled around their shoulders to lay on caramel skin. They wore simple, white Greek chitons that did nothing to diminish their beauty. The eldest coolly regarded Hector while the youngest radiated excitement. The middle two were more muted and neutral in their regards. The eldest stepped forward and addressed Hector, "You have but a short walk in front of you. Your father's throne adorns the peak of the mountain. Ladon will inspect you, but have no fear. He will not strike those of Titan blood, unless thou art so foolish as to steal from the tree. Our father will instruct you on what to do next."

Hector nodded and to the Hesperides' surprise bowed to them. "Thank you, daughters of Atlas. I will continue on but my companions lay just beyond the mist. Will you allow passage to them as well?"

The youngest sprang forward a step, to the visible irritation of the eldest. "We will let them through when they finished giving the rites. Don't worry and don't keep Father waiting."

Hector bowed once more and pressed onward. The Hesperides faded back into the gloom and the faint sound of scolding began. Hector chuckled half-heartedly, the grief choking any true joy. As he approached the center and began to walk around the tree Ladon stirred from his slumber. Hector froze in his steps as the dragon uncurled and extended five heads towards him.

Hector gagged on the smell of rotting flesh as the dragon exhaled. His eyes watered from the stench but he didn't dare move. Eyes that glimmered with hunger and a cunning intelligence examined him before the heads came closer. They hovered right beside Hector's as they sniffed, then with a satisfied growl the heads retreated and Ladon settled back into his nap. Releasing a breath Hector continued on the path. The slope became sharper before leveling out.

Around him were the crumbling ruins of a once great fortress: Mt. Othrys. Hector picked his way between the shards of rubble, some larger than he was. A great sadness fell over him as he ran a hand over the rocks. _Look at this. This was once our home._ For once, he couldn't tell if it was Kronos or himself that thought.

Hector made his was to the funnel of clouds that descended from the sky, and into view appeared the most imposing figure he had ever met: Atlas. He was silent as Hector approached, casting a critical eye over the approaching demititans and curling his lip in disgust. His muscles bulged and trembled from the weight that he held. Hector stopped a short distance from Atlas, but well beyond his reach. He gave a bow, "Lord Atlas."

Atlas scoffed, "I am no lord. Do not address me as you do the gods. I am the General."

He ran his gaze across Hector once more. "So this is the best Kronos has to offer as our spawn?"

Hector's eyes flashed golden for a moment. "I'm not here to trade insults with you and frankly it has been a long day. How about we skip the pleasantries and get this done?"

Atlas seemed to reexamine Hector once more before jerking his head to another spot within the ruins. "Your father's throne lies there. Place the blade upon it and make a pledge of loyalty. That will accelerate your father's regeneration, so that our plans can finally get underway.

Hector gave a sharp nod to Atlas before walking off further into the ruins, leaving Atlas to pass out of sight behind him. A minute later and he stood before his father's throne, or rather, what was left of it. Hector cast his gaze on the simple marble block that formed the lowest layer of the throne, the occasional jewel on the sides the only marker he had to know this was his fathers. Hector closed his eyes and sighed, drawing strength and comfort from the prevalence of Titan energy that saturated the mountain. He opened his eyes and lay his father's blade upon the throne. Stepping back a few paces, he fell to one knee before the throne. The blade lay their inert but Hector could feel the energy building, priming for something to happen.

Closing his eyes once more, Hector allowed the energy around and within him to build as his memories flew through his eyes. He felt a flurry of emotions pass through him as he weighed his time with the gods as opposed to his time with the titans. Letting his head dip down, he began.

"All my life I had been taught to honor the gods. My mother raised me in their ways. She taught me to respect the Olympians and to follow their commands. In return, the gods would bring good fortune and protect us from evil. Years passed by, until I was finally brought to the camp where the gods showed their true nature."

Anger filled his voice as he continued.

"I saw a god who considered mortals and even their own children as unworthy of his time, a punishment to even interact with them. I saw dozens of children left abandoned in this world even though they had no where else to go. I saw a boy claimed by his father for the sole purpose of disproving another god's baseless accusation."

A lump formed in Hector's throat as he softly added, "A goddess, who I looked up to, revered, and loved as family; she took advantage of my love and plotted to have me destroyed. She raised me for years, only to decide on a whim that I was to be killed."

"I have had enough of the gods lies. I have had enough of their betrayal. I choose to stand with my true family, the Titans of Mt. Othrys. Those who heard my prayers, they who did not forsake me when I needed them. I stand with my father, who has never lied to me."

Hector raised his eyes back to the throne and blade. "Here I will make my oath. I pledge my life and allegiance to the Titans of Mt. Othrys. I swear to defend this family with all the devotion that I once held for the gods. I promise to lead the demititans, my brothers and sisters, until the day that the Titans may live free and in peace."

"With the Fates as my witness, so I swear on the River Styx."

As the final words of his oath passed into the air, a blinding flash erupted from the throne. A wave of energy blasted out from it, sending Hector flying. He hit the ground headfirst, and all went black.

_A cool breeze tickled Hector's face as he slowly opened his eyes. A soft meadow carpeted the hill he lay on and spread out over the hills and dells of the world. The soft twitter of birds greeted him as he rose to a sitting position. Above the sky was a radiant blue, with nary a cloud or sign of pollution._

_ "That was quite the oath that you made."_

_ Hector was startled but didn't feel afraid. Despite the voice appearing from nowhere, it was one he was familiar with. He turned around and saw no one for as far as the eye could see. "Father?"_

_ An answer seemed to echo from the world around. "I am still to weak to manifest as anything more than the voice in your mind, but now I can show you some of my memories as Hyperion did for Diego."_

_ Hector crossed his legs and took a deep breath, a small smile stretching across his face. "This place…I've never felt so calm."_

_ "It truly is something. I know not what mortals call it now, but this was the spot I would retreat too when matters on Othrys became too tiresome. Your mind had nearly shattered under the emotional strain of your quest, and you needed time to heal. My siblings are doing the same for Diego and Serenity."_

_ Hector opened his mouth to question when Kronos interrupted him, "They're fine. The three of you are resting under the Hesperides' care. For now, rest. Heal. When Castellan arrives on the mountain, he will tell you what is to come next. Until then, be at ease. You are safe."_

_ Hector felt himself drifting back into sleep. He fought to remain awake, but his father spoke a few words in the old tongue and he drifted away._

When Hector awoke for the second time, he was aware of a gentle hum coming from above him. Forcing open his eyes, he saw someone leaning over him and brushing the hair from his eyes. The woman seemed to radiate with an inner, gentle light and her smile lit up the space they were in. Crystal eyes gleamed with happiness and a small amount of worry. "Easy now, you've only just recovered."

Hector immediately tried to sit up fully. He struggled as the woman _tut tut_ at him until he had risen. Looking around the space he saw that he and Serenity were lying in a tent woven of branches and leaves. The gentle singing of the Hesperides floated into the tent from where they worked in the garden. Hector returned his attention to the woman and gave a slight bow. "Thank you for looking after me. What is your name, if you do not mind me asking?"

The lady smiled at him. "Why, I am Theia. It is a pleasure to meet you nephew."

Serenity's stirring forestalled any further questions that Hector had. Theia rose and told him, "Your friend Diego recovered first is sitting near the tree of immortality, just out of Ladon's bite range."

Hector couldn't help the small laugh at Theia's exasperated tone. "So much like his father. You should go and speak with him. I wish to have a talk with my daughter."

"Mother?"

Serenity's voice drew Theia's attention and she walked over to where Serenity lay. Hector smiled at the two of them and rose to a stand, then left the tent. Outside he took a moment to breathe in the garden's fresh air and bask in the energy that seemed to radiate always on the mountain. He took to its paths, winding his way through the trees until he found Diego seated across from the tree. Diego's eyes were fixed on the dragon even as Ladon stared back.

Hector came up behind him and asked, "Considering whether or not to try your luck?"

To punctuate his question several of Ladon's heads snapped their jaws in challenge. Diego took another look at the dragon and remarked, "Pretty sure that's a fight I would lose. Nah, I just want to look."

Ladon huffed in disappointment as he returned to his nap while Hector took a seat next to Diego. They sat in silence for a few minutes, exchanging greetings with the Hesperides as they passed by. Diego finally told him, "We gave the demigods a small funeral. Paid the toll and all."

His expression darkened as he thought about the fight and Diego punched the ground in front of him. "This is all messed up. We killed people damn it! Are all the demigods going to be so stubborn? Why didn't they leave?"

Hector frowned, wincing at the memory. "The gods never take no for an answer. If Clarence had let us go, he would have been sentenced to death as well."

Diego growled, "Screw the gods! They sent kids to be assassins. Kids! I would get it if they had sent monsters or even an adult but ARGH!"

Diego fumed for a bit before returning his attention to Hector. "Hyperion spoke to me again, showed me the oath you had made. I've made the same oath. I want Zeus taken down."

He sighed before finished softly, so that none but Hector could here. "But I'm scared of how I'm feeling right now. Hector I need you to promise me that you won't let me go bad. Please, don't let me become a monster."

Hector felt the hammer blow to his heart as almost physical pain. _Monsters. _That's what the demigods would call them. "I promise Diego, if you will do the same."

Diego nodded. "Absolutely. We should probably have all the demititans do the same, that way we can look out for each other. Whatever happens, we'll do this as a team."

_Three weeks later_

The end of summer was on the horizon and the demititans had fully recovered emotionally as well as physically. Theia had not stayed past the first day, but it was enough for Serenity to get the answers she had wanted. There was a new spring in her step, and the events preceding their entry into the garden seemed like little more than a bad memory. She took the same oath and made the same promise as Hector and Diego did.

The three passed their time in the garden sparring with each other and helping out the Hesperides. The eldest, Aegle kept an aloof distance from them. She would never be unkind but it quickly became clear that she was uncomfortable with their presence. The middle two, Erythia and Arethuria, adapted quickly to the presence of their guests. They continued working as if the three weren't really there, but in conversations they admitted that it was nice to have someone else to talk to as they never really got company. The youngest, Hesperia, was the most enthusiastic about them. From day one she treated them like a group of younger siblings which alternated between endearing and annoying for the demititans. She was fascinated with their stories of the outside world and in return taught them what she knew about the Titans and the Golden Age that they ruled.

Hesperia was just about to tell them about the day Zeus arrived at Mt. Othrys when she stopped abruptly. A brief scowl flitted across her face before she quickly hid it away. Turning to Hector she told you, "Castellan has arrived. I'd rather not have him sully the garden, so please go see what he wants."

Hector raised an eyebrow but complied, leaving Diego and Serenity with Hesperia. He ran quickly through the garden, the paths now familiar to him. Approaching the curtain of mist, he saw Castellan waiting on the other side. Stepping through his greeting died in his throat. His eyes were fixed on Luke's waist. "How in the world did you get that?"

Luke responded with a grin while tapping Backbiter. "A gift from your dad. You like it?"

Hector shook his head. "You can keep it; I've had enough trouble dealing with that thing. So, how are things?"

A shadow passed over Luke's face before it disappeared. "Camp has burned shrouds for the three of you and Dionysus has reported your passing to the council. They also burned shrouds for Clarence and two other demigods. Your doing?"

Hector managed to suppress the chill he felt coming. "Yes, they didn't give us a choice."

Sympathy laced Luke's voice as he told Hector, "I understand. Some things need to be done. Are you three ready to travel?"

Hector raised his arms in a shrug. "We don't have anything to pack, but where could we go? We need to stay out of the gods' eye for a while."

Luke replied with a small grin that didn't reach his eyes. "Well, your father has his ways. Go get Serenity and Diego and we'll set course for Galveston. We have a new ship there, the _Princess Andromeda_. You guys will love it."

Hector grinned. "Sounds great, but what's the plan?"

Luke threw an arm of Hector's shoulder. "Hector my friend, there is so much to tell you. I'll explain on the way, but suffice to say we have a busy year ahead of us."

_Epilogue_

Hidden away in the mountains of northern California, a valley lay blanketed in ash and dust. What used to be a beautiful bastion of the wilderness now resembled a wasteland. Craters were scattered across it, with a single massive one marking the first strike. Across the valley figures searched through the dust, silver uniforms stained grey from hours of searching. A few stopped to cough, expelling the dust building up over time. One of them, wearing a silver circlet on her brow, stooped to gather up a small object in the ash. Brushing it off, she examined it before sprinting off toward the entrance of the valley. Standing at the entrance, Artemis crossed her arms as she examined what remained of her sacred valley.

The girl with a circlet reached Artemis who asked, "What have you found Zoë?

Zoë caught her breath and held out her hand. "The blade isn't here. Someone else may have come along and grabbed it." She hesitated before finishing, "_He_ was here too."

A lump appeared in Artemis's throat as she took the object from Zoë's hand. Rubbing away the dust, the slightest intake of breath was her only reaction. It was the silver drachma she had given to Hector, the alpha symbol blacked and ash staining the opposite side. A pained expression crossed her face as she closed her hand around the coin. "…there is nothing left for us here Lieutenant. Gather the girls, we're leaving."

Zoë nodded, but hesitantly asked. "Why milady? Why did…"

Artemis's leveled a glare that quickly softened. "Father was not happy that I disobeyed him. He…he made me choose. Tell him where Hector was, or he would permanently disband the hunt."

Her knuckles turned white from anger. "He made me choose between my son and my daughters. I loved Hector, but I couldn't choose him over you. I…"

Zoë stepped forward and embraced Artemis. "I understand milady. Thank you. I may never have agree with thy decision, but I know how much you cared for him. What of the other's?"

Artemis shook her head. "Father will be watching me from now on. I can't warn them without him knowing, and next time he may take away the hunt anyways. No, they have to find their own way now. But I won't help him find them. He took my son away. I won't help my father."

Zoë nodded in understanding, then ran off to gather the rest of the hunters. Once she was well away from Artemis, she finally released the tear she had been holding, opening her hand to look at the coin. The tear dripped down and fell on the coin.

"I'm sorry Hector. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry, my son. I'll miss you."

**Shade: Hector's story will continue, but this brings us to the end of The Cursed Blade. Before I began writing I decided to split this story into parts, both to remain focused and for ease of writing. The next part will appear as a separate story on my profile, called Hector and the Titans of Othrys: Treasure of the Deep. It will take place a year later, similar to Sea of Monsters. We'll meet new Titans, new demititans, and see the Hector's life around the Titan army.**

**However, this story has rapidly grown more complex than I envisioned (prob from number of new OCs to keep track of). Since I will be introducing more OC demititans in the next story, and what has been published so far has affected my plan for the next story, I will need to remap the plot before writing the first chapter. This shouldn't take too long, but with the Corona virus panic going on my shifts at the pharmacy have been going far longer and more often than they used to. I releasing the first chapter to Treasure of the Deep as soon as I can, but may be delayed due to time constraints.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the journey as much as I have. Until next time, wish you all the best!**


	21. Treasure of the Deep Teaser

**Shade: Treasure of the Deep is now up again, hopefully improved. I'll leave this ****excerpt**** at the end of Cursed Blade.**

**Treasure of the Deep Teaser**

Deep beneath the blue waves of the Pacific, where the oceanic shelf drops off into the darkness, a city rests where the light last flickers before the impenetrable night of the sea trench. The city sprawls impossibly up and down the shelf, bridges and walkways connecting laterally while open-water staircases wind their way up and down. The city is built of living coral glowing with a soft green inner light that brightens as the sunlight wanes. Merfolk and sea creatures swim along the paths and alongside the stairs while some ocean spirits take on physical form and walk with their feet on the path. The city extends for a mile in either direction, with buildings hanging from either side of the trench and a lattice of bridges connecting the two, with gaps for creatures to pass through; monsters whose size confounds imagination.

The center piece of this city is a palace built as large as Atlantis itself but in a style that the reflects the grandeur of Mt. Othrys: the palace of Oceanus and his queen Tethys. Minarets reach toward the surface while caverns dug into the shelf border the bottom of the palace, where the brisk trade needed to keep a palace supplied runs day and night. Gates ornamented with shining crystals are manned by severe merfolk armed with tridents and armored in green steel plate. A palace of beauty and wonder, wherein dwelled all gods of the sea at one time and the place that Hera, Queen of Heaven, once called home. A place that was now the center of a great panic and a terrible rage.

"FIND HER!"

The ocean trembled with the fury of its master and the force of his command exploded in a shock wave across the Pacific, causing tsunamis to form on the surface. The citizens of the city paused in their tasks, frightened by the explosion and waiting with baited breath for what would come next. From the palace Oceanids, the daughters of Oceanus came pouring out, followed by patrols of mermen adorned with the traditional garb of the Royal Sentinels. They fanned out in all directions while the Oceanids passed quickly among the citizenry. The city snapped into action, with only the essential workers remaining at their tasks while every other citizen grabbed their weapons and took up the search.


End file.
